A Different Kind of Girl
by svmlor
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse never got the chance to think about whether or not she wanted to be Vampire, she was just made one. This is her story and the trials she's had to go through. A mix between SVM & True Blood
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Kind of Girl**

**Chapter One**

Sometimes I don't feel like I was ever a human. It has been twenty years since I was one, but from my viewpoint that's not a very long time at all, especially when you're staring down eternity. I was made vampire for my special ability, and no other reason. There may have been another one someday, perhaps it would have been affection, or maybe even love, but I didn't get the chance to find out if that would ever happen. No my story started at a vampire Summit ironically enough, I was there working for the Queen of Louisiana. I was twenty six going on twenty seven when I was turned. You are probably wondering why a relatively young human woman was working for vampires, and it's like I said, my special ability, I was a telepath. I had always regarded my ability as a curse, it made growing up 'normal' impossible, and I had never had a relationship before I met Bill. Imagine fucking someone when you can hear every thought in their head? It wasn't fun so I was a virgin when I met him. Some might say that I was head over heels in love, and I would have agreed. At least I would have until I found out he was only with me because of his Queen. Regardless of the fact I became vampire six months after the summit in Rhodes simply because I was useful.

It was perfect timing from their standpoint, the explosion, the chaos, no matter the fact that they would have died without me. I was declared a missing person, and then officially declared dead, which I technically am I suppose. I was brought back to New Orleans where Sophie Anne made me fit to her standards, or at least as much as she could. I was kept on a strict diet, made to exercise daily, grew out my hair until it was waist length and then turned. I was as perfect as you could get for someone with my figure, I was still roughly a size six but that's only when I cheat on my diet. My body was in perfect condition, Sophie Anne couldn't abide ugly people so she made me look as super model as possible before I was turned, and when I say super modely, I mean Victoria's Secret, not runway just to be clear. Every inch of my body was waxed until I was hairless except for my eyebrows and hair. You might think that after all the trouble that was put into making me look 'perfect' she would have turned me herself, but no I was given to Andre who had never had a child before.

Let me describe Andre for you, he is pale all over, blonde hair, blond eyebrows, pale eyes, pale skin. He's also short, he has a demeanour about him that makes him seem taller, but no he's short and nothing but platforms or the stretching rack would make him any taller. He was Sophie Anne's child, and had been with her since she found and rescued him from abusers when he was a child. Oh that's another thing I haven't mentioned, Andre is at the most fifteen, or at least that was the age he was turned at. Anyways, Andre was to be my maker and I was not pleased, not only was I going to be forced to heel to him, and thereby Sophie Anne, since he was so devoted to her, but my entire family thought I was dead.

I was different back then, I don't know if it was just spirit or if I actually thought I would get what I demanded if I stomped my foot for long enough. I believe I still do have a temper but all the fight has been torn out of me. The first couple of years where the worst, I was a southern belle, I had been a virgin before Bill and was relatively new to the whole dating scene, although I had had other sexual partners other than him. Mostly I was naive, I thought the world was a bad place, hell I knew it was but I deluded myself into thinking I would be able to keep myself and the people I loved safe. I succeeded on one front, I kept the people I loved safe by not running to the closest camera crew I could find, and that was how they trapped me. I realize now that if I had in fact done that, there would have been nothing they could have done, it would have been impossible for them to cover up multiple deaths, especially considering that they were linked to me.

Sophie-Anne wasn't a bad person really. She did the best she could without really understanding why I was always so angry with Andre and her. Sometimes I wish I really had died in Rhodes, I wouldn't have to go through all of this, but a lot of people I cared for would have died that day as well. Quinn and his sister would have died Bill, and Pam and him.

I find myself rambling, and that was not intended, I only have one more thing I'd like to share before we get into the story, my name is Sookie Stackhouse, I am a telepathic fairy vampire and I am about to become a maker for the first time ever, not with someone I chose no. With my cousin, who the last time I'd heard about him was six, who is now my age, who will now have to stay here with me and my golden manacles. This is the first time in twenty years that I have been allowed to see my kin, this is the first time in twenty years where I will be going to the Summit with my maker and Queen. This is the first time in twenty years where I will be able to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**First Meeting**

I woke at first dark as I always do. Stretching I rolled to look at the clock, a move that I haven't been able to get rid of from my human days. I reach over and grab my phone dialing down to the donors. When I was first turned I refused to feed until Andre used his maker command. I have come to enjoy my feedings and apparently this makes me a 'good and natural vampire' whatever that means. Frederick knocked on my door smiling after I opened it.

"Good morning Sookie."

I manage a smile gesturing for him to come in. In my early days I was what you would call uninhibited with my feedings. I lost count of the number of fang bangers I drained or killed fucking them to death simply because Andre didn't care about the human's life. Now that I'm older I do it much less often and I've been feeding from Frederick for the past month. Showering quickly I swept my hair up into a towel, wrapping another around my waist. Walking back into the bedroom I smiled at Frederick. Sitting down on his lap I tilted his head and kissed up his neck, licking the artery so that it rose to the surface. My fangs clicked into place just before I bit, one swallow, two swallow and I retracted my fangs licking the bite to close it.

"Thank you Frederick." I said gently and patting his cheek to bring him out of the daze he always fell into.

Frederick nodded his head, adjusting his pants so that the wet spot wouldn't show as much. Once the door closed behind him I giggled to myself. I always felt a little silly after feeding; pulling the towel off my hair I walked into my closet. Tonight, I was to be making Hunter, my little baby cousin, so something completely sexy was out of the question. Pulling out a matching pair of black lace panties and garters and stockings I quickly dressed in a purple wrap dress. Sexy but not too enticing, at least hopefully. Going back into the bathroom I pulled my blow dryer and flat iron out, setting the flat iron down so that it was on, I quickly dried my hair then straightened it. Glancing at the clock I realized I was going to be late.

Tonight was the summit, the first one I've been to since Rhodes and I was going as part of the Queen's party so I was supposed to look 'as lovely as a flower in spring' according to Andre. Purple and white were the Queens colors so I fit perfectly. After I was turned my natural coloring had changed slightly, I've been out of the sun for so long that my already blonde hair has faded to a white blond. Attaching diamonds to my ears and a white gold necklace I was ready. Slipping on a fair of six inch white pumps and I looked like I could walk down any runway.

Opening the door to my hotel room I quickly scanned the minds on my level. Seven voids and as many humans and weres. The weres were probably security but it was always better to check. Scooping through the thoughts I confirmed my suspicion, everyone was enjoying themselves it seemed. Smirking I shook my head, I fidgeted while waiting for the elevator to arrive, a were passed me, checking out my ass when he thought I wasn't looking and he thought it was a shame that I was a vamp. Well join the club buddy, no matter that I would be forty by now and a lot less pretty probably.

Stepping into the elevator finally I leaned back against the mirror that was the elevators walls, crossing my arms underneath my breast. Tonight wasn't going to be fun, not only had I never met Hunter but most maker child relationships were sexual from what I gathered. Hell even I had been attracted to Andre the first decade, he had thankfully deflected my urges onto other vampires that had been approved by the Queen, but it was still disconcerting to think about how much it had saddened me at the start before I became thankful and was in my right mind. Something similar would have to happen with Hunter I supposed.

Stepping out onto the seventeenth floor I scanned this one as well, three humans and fifteen vampires. I had asked to be placed as low to the ground as I was able and still have a light tight room. Hell if anything like Rhodes happened again I figure the closer I am to the ground the less likely I'll be to die, but most everyone still liked being high up. Whatever not my problem. Tapping lightly on Andre's room I stepped inside and looked around. A small dark hair girl was still getting dressed and started blushing as I stared at her, it wasn't that I cared, it was that Andre had knew I would be coming at this time.

'Thank god my shields are in place.' I thought as I took a seat smoothing my skirt under me. Staring at the wall I went into downtime. I had brought an extra coffin for Hunter, where I would stay with him for the three nights it would take him to rise; I still didn't understand why we were doing this at the summit as it was usually a private occasion. I didn't want to turn Hunter but I knew I would be the best one to do it. I hadn't been able to squeeze much information about his life from Andre or Sophie-Anne so I had no idea whether or not this was what he wanted, hopefully it was. I couldn't imagine going through what Andre had went through with me. I felt nothing but an odd detachment to him, it bothered me but it was ignorable.

I would need at least three donors the night he rose; I would try to keep him from draining any of them and then leave him to fuel his desire to fuck. I would try to make it as an enjoyable experience as I could, but he wouldn't be able to be alone with them, he would have to be coached on how to control his strength. He would need a new wardrobe, which I could order once I saw him but I still didn't know what his tastes in clothing were. Well there was nothing else I could do until I met him.

Blinking I glanced at the clock and frowned, it had been a half an hour since I arrived. Where was Andre? Standing up I went to the bedroom, pushing the door open I looked in. The bed was unmade and Andre's dry scent was still in the air so he had been here recently. Dropping my shields I scanned the room, no one was here but me. The girl had left before I went into downtime, and I would have heard if Andre had left. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I dialed Sophie-Anne.

"Your majesty, is Andre with you?" I asked once the phone was picked up.

"Sookie, where have you been? Yes Andre arrived at eight as scheduled; we have been waiting for you." Sophie-Anne was not pleased, she still sounded pleasant to anyone who didn't know her but I did and I could hear the anger in her voice.

"I arrived at Andre's room at quarter to eight your majesty, there was a donor here and I assumed Andre was in his room preparing for us to go meet you. The woman was getting dressed so after she left I just went into downtime, why would there be a donor in Andre's suite if he wasn't here?"

Quiet, that's all I heard and then a shift as if Sophie has turned to better look at Andre." Sookie I have no idea why there would be a donor in his room he never ordered one and never intended to meet you before coming here. Come to my room and we will discuss this further."

The call disconnected and I looked around the room once more, taking a deep breath and instilling the scent in my mind. If I found that donor again I would be having a nice long look inside her head. Leaving the room I made sure the lock engaged before moving down two doors to Sophie-Anne's room, walking in instead of knocking I shut the door behind me and bowed, just a dip of the head really, and moved to my queen and Andre's side.

"Sit down please." Sophie-Anne said gesturing to the sofa opposite them.

I sat and waited, and waited. Time was slipping by as they spoke to one another telepathically and it was nothing but irritating. I looked at my nails then at the wall and then once again at my nails, contemplating whether or not I should get a manicure.

"Sookie, we will be meeting Hunter at the beginning of the night. I'm sure you're wondering why Hunter is being made vampire, but those questions will have to wait as we are running short of time. Now as you know you have been secluded in the palace, no one from your old life knows that you are now –"

"No one?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No one. We didn't believe it was in your best interest to be surrounded by people from your past, now that I have deemed you acceptable for company you may wish to renew old relationships, I believe that your brother is still alive and has several small humans along with a mate. However, there are some people here for the summit that I wish for you to be cautious of, Eric Northman and Pamela Ravenscroft will be here and I know that you used to have affection for him, but I warn you, he has changed and grown and will not be the same my dear. Neither will Pamela, so you shouldn't expect the homecoming that you might have envisioned."

I sucked in a breath nodding my head before looking down at my lap. Him, the person, no, being I hadn't let myself think of for twenty years. This more than anything had been what scared me when I thought of the summit. I had assumed him and Pam had known about my being made vampire, I had assumed he just hadn't cared as much as he had always declared he did. It seemed my assumptions had done nothing but make an ass of me. Nodding once again I looked up to see Andre and the queen once again silently discussing something, probably me.

"You know I can hear you humming away, it's rude you know." I snapped before I could stop myself. Like I said I have a temper, sometimes it gets the better of me and I blurt out things better left unsaid, like the fact that I could hear the Queen and her children were communicating, something I had never dared to share before. Personally I was happy that Andre had apparently not inherited the trait from the Queen.

"You can? I'm sorry, I didn't realize, why haven't you said something before?" Sophie-Anne asked an edge of steel in her voice.

"It wasn't my place my queen. I am sorry if I've upset you."

"No, it is good to know. Now your duties at the summit will be much the same as they are at home. You will be reading donors and pets from ten until three and then you will have free time. If you are not reading the humans you will be part of our party and expected to socialize throughout the night. Do you have any questions?"

"At what time will I be meeting Hunter, and how will I be attending my duties while he is dead?" I knew from snooping in the library that it was customary for the maker to stay with the child before they rose.

Sophie-Anne threw her head back and laughed, startling me so badly that I jumped slightly, earning me a smirk from my maker.

"Child, you do not need to stay with him, you will be free to move around as you normally would, and he will just stay in his coffin. Now anymore questions?"

"Okay, so who will be escorting me? Or will I be allowed to roam as I would at the palace?"

"You will be with me or Andre when in public places but otherwise your time is your own."

I nodded my head and looked at my finger nails again. I didn't want to be a brat but I had to ask. "My Queen, is it Hunters choice to be brought over? I'm only asking because I remember how difficult it was for Andre with me, of course now I'm thankful." I looked down at my lap again avoiding eye contact. I was thankful, thankful that I hadn't just died in the explosion, but I still resented the fact that I was made a vampire against my will and made to be a tool.

"All you need to know is that Hunter has chosen this Sookie. He has known about you for a couple years and is interested in getting to know you." Andre answered me which was a surprise as he rarely ever interacted with me in the presence of Sophie-Anne.

"What about Hadley? Why didn't she want to make him a vampire?" I knew why I wouldn't want to be made by Hadley, but Hunter was her son after all.

"Hadley was deemed inappropriate for the task. Are you having second thoughts about being the boys maker?" Andre asked.

"No, I understand I'm the best one to do it, I just can't help worrying that I'm going to mess up or something."

"It's normal to feel fear of failure Sookie, but we have no time for your doubts. Since your first month you have shown yourself to be impressive, and haven't you had an easier time with your abilities since you were turned? Would it be so hard to understand someone wanting that?" Andre's voice was gentle but firm, so much so that it startled me into looking up and seeing him looking serious while Sophie-Anne simply nodded her head.

"Of course I understand the appeal, I'm sorry for being such a bother." Not really, but they didn't need to know that.

"Of course, now we must go down and gather Hunter then socialize. Come."

Sophie-Anne stood up, Andre rising with her and me a second behind both of them. We rode down to the main floor in the elevator completely silent except for the buzzing in the background. I tried not to grind my teeth, now that they knew I could hear the fact that they were speaking it was almost impossible to not call them on it but I resisted long enough for the elevator to ding open and then I was out among actual talking people.

Scanning the crowd quickly I nodded my head at Sophie-Anne that no one was up to anything horrible, and that there wasn't anyone there that shouldn't be. Looking around again with both my eyes and my mind I spotted him. I had been given a picture, just a face shot really but it still stunned me to see someone that looked so much like my brother except for having brown hair. I sucked an unnecessary breath into my lungs and started over before remembering that I was supposed to be attending my Queen.

"May I be excused to collect Hunter your majesty?"

"Yes go ahead, introduce yourself and then come back with him."

I nodded my head and darted over, stopping just a foot away from him and walking towards him at a human speed that he would easily be able to see. I smiled when I got to him and tilted my head.

"If not for having brown hair and being a couple years younger I would have thought you were my brother from twenty years ago." I said from just behind him.

He jumped and whirled, obviously not having heard my approach. "I suppose you're my aunt then?"

I nodded my head. "Can I have a hug? I haven't seen any of my family except for Hadley in years." I asked.

He grinned and stepped forward wrapping me with his arms while mine when around his back. He smelt like home, like sunshine and buttercups, and something sweet that I had been told I smell like. I had to shut my eyes before they rimmed with red. The hug probably went on to long because when I opened them again there was vampires staring but I couldn't care at the moment.

"It's so good to meet you." I said stepping back but keeping hold of his hand. I smiled a real smile, for what felt like the first time in a long time.

"You look different than what I assumed you would, your much smaller than I thought you would be too."

I grinned shaking my head. "Sophie-Anne loves beautiful people. Come I'll introduce you to the Queen and Andre, maybe later they'll let us sneak away so that we could get to know one another better."

He simply nodded his head and followed me as I wove through the crowd that had gathered around my Queen and maker. I nodded my head at several vampires I had met that came to the palace frequently and were allowed to see me. It wasn't that I was hidden; it was that I simply wasn't fit for the public before two years ago. All the fears I had had about being turned, turned out to be true, it might have been different if I had had a maker that cared about the morals I had held while I was human but as it was I had simply succumbed to my vampire nature for a very long time before I had regained any moral compass. I'm certainly different now, much less prudish, and completely OK with some torture when it was called for but I tried not to think about how I would have reacted before I was turned because it just upsets me.

"Your majesty, I'd like to present my nephew Hunter Savoy to you." I spoke quietly and hoped that Hunter kept his mouth shut.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Where did you ever find him my dear?" Sometimes Sophie-Anne's public persona makes me want to laugh until I pass out. 'My dear'? She wouldn't be caught dead saying that in private.

"I noticed him in the lobby and introduced myself. I hope that's not a problem." I smiled as I said it.

"Of course not, let him join us for the evening." I nodded, more of a bow really.

Turning to look at Hunter I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. I would have someone to speak to while Sophie-Anne got her minions to kiss her feet all night.

_Can you hear me?_ I sent.

_Loud and clear. I suppose I'm supposed to be the toady human being indulged by my aunt tonight?_

_Afraid so kiddo. Don't worry though, at least we can talk like this._

_Better than nothing I guess. Hey do you think there'll be food around?_

_Probably not, but later I can ask Sophie-Anne if I can bring you to the restaurant. I hear that the food is good._

_Oh you hear do you?_

I could hear him laughing at me in his head so I smiled and once again quickly scanned the crowd surrounding the queen. I caught Andre's eye and nodded again letting him know everything was OK. We had moved into an elegant ballroom done with white and gold. There was a blood fountain and about a dozen donors lined up against the wall. Everyone in the room seemed be enjoying themselves and none of the staff sounded or looked shifty to me.

_Sorry, working. Can you tell when I shift my focus?_

Now that I met him I was starting to like the idea that he'd be around. He seemed laid back, and there was also the fact that he looked so much like Jason.

_No, what were you doing?_

_Scanning the crowd to see whether or not anyone was here to kill my Queen or anyone else. There's always someone with a grudge._

_Makes sense. I don't really do that scanning thing; whenever I tried I ended up on the floor convulsing._

Those made me turn my head to look at him. I raised an eyebrow at him hoping he would explain before I had to ask. Hunter gave me a sheepish smile.

_They didn't tell you?_ I shook my head. _My ability is different than yours I suppose. I don't know why I'm not getting anything from you though, so maybe it doesn't work on other telepaths._

_What doesn't work on other telepaths?_ I wondered if the irritation I was feeling came through in my voice in his head.

_Usually when I read someone I can only read them once. Then I just see the future they could possibly have, their ideal future. I sometimes get a hint at the things they have to do to achieve that future but that's sporadic at best really. I haven't gotten a hint of your future though._

I felt my face lock down while I casually scanned the crowd. No wonder they wanted him. Hopefully what they had told me was true and this was actually something that Hunter wanted. The ability to see the future after reading someone's mind was extraordinary. I had only heard about one other instance of that and she wasn't a mind reader, never mind the fact that she was ancient as dirt.

_Can you read vampires?_

_Yes, but it's mostly just a blur until their future shows up. After that everything and everyone is a complete blank unless I purposely look forward again, let me say that that is a major blessing though._

_A blessing?_ I asked

_Yea, I had no idea what the fuck was happening to me until I was about fifteen. That's when I met my mom by the way, school was hell the first day, I had no shields to speak of and was bombarded with minds and then all the possible futures. My dad had to pick me up and didn't understand what was happening. I ended up in the hospital hooked up to an IV because I wasn't able to communicate while the visions were coming in. After that I made sure to always go to those greeting days and I learned how to get myself to somewhere secluded before the visions set in._

_My god, I'm so sorry._

I had to look down because I couldn't imagine being a little kid and being ransacked by visions of people I never met. Having to sit in a desk day after day hearing the kid's thoughts around me was horrible, but at least it didn't almost kill me.

_I would have come for you, you know._

_I know. When I found out about you from my mother I hated you. I thought you had just ignored me completely and didn't give a shit that there was someone else like you out there. My mom didn't help change my opinion either ya know? It sucked._

_I'm so sorry. Hadley has never thought of anyone but herself, but I have to ask, why become a vampire?_

_When I met my mother she accidentally let it slip about you, Andre wasn't pleased of course but I made sure I was listening, and then I just demanded answers about why I'd never met you._

_Ok…._

_Just wait, let me explain. Andre was reluctant to let me meet you, but he found someone to give me lessons, I was fifteen and had been dealing without them my entire life so I was excited. I still wouldn't shut up about you though and it pissed my mom off so much she didn't come back more than twice. Andre did though. He eventually told me how becoming a vampire had helped you out, how your shields had gotten stronger, how you could do more now, etc._

_I didn't choose to be this Hunter. You probably weren't allowed to meet me because I wasn't a very good person in my first years._

_I get that. But I need something to change. My shields are shitty at best and I had no range, no control. When I meet new people I automatically have to read them, it's like a compulsion, I'm hoping it gets better or you at least can help me with my shields._

_Okay, then. I just wanted to make sure that this was actually what you wanted; I didn't want you to be forced._

I had been scanning the crowd sporadically throughout our conversation, keeping an eye on the Queen and looking out for the mystery donor. I hadn't seen anything amiss and nor hair nor hide of the donor yet. Glancing at the clock I grimaced slightly and looked over at Hunter. I figured since I'd already publicly claimed him as my nephew that it wouldn't be horribly amiss to speak to him out loud, it had just been the stuff we were talking about that I had wanted to keep private.

"I have to read some donors and pets, do you want to tag along? If not I'll see if you can go up to my room or to the restaurant."

I could tell he was thinking about it, his mind although shielded was spinning in slow lazy circles, I had never noticed the way thoughts moved through Barry's brain so this was a new experience.

"If you don't mind I'd like to go with you, it will give me an idea of how things work you know?"

I nodded my head and tugged on his hand slightly moving closer to the Queen again. I hadn't realized I hadn't let go of his hand. Half the vampires in the room probably thought he was my new pet, never mind the fact that I had announced that he was related to me loudly enough for the whole lobby to hear, well at least anyone with good hearing.

"Your majesty, I'm leaving to go deal with some business would it be OK if my nephew accompanied me?"

Sophie-Anne turned to look at me, dismissing the vampire she had been talking to. "Yes go ahead, you know when to be back."

I nodded my head and then bowed from the waist, taking Hunter with me. In public it was important that I showed that I acknowledged her standing, in private I could get away with a head bow, Andre had had great fun teaching me the etiquette required in public.

As we left the room I thought I glimpsed Pam but I pushed it to the back of my brain because now was not the time for meeting up with her. If she was around there was no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't be far behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**First Sighting**

As I walked into the ballroom I could have swore that I smelt fae, looking around and catching the glimpse of a short blonde in a purple dress as she departed I shook the thought from my mind. Now was no time to be worrying over something that happened decades ago. Turning and looking for Eric I couldn't help but smile seeing him talking to the other Sheriffs of Louisiana, it had been so long since he was last social with anyone other than me and immediate underlings. He always turned my worrying around on me, saying that I was going to give myself wrinkles and that there was nothing to worry about. But I knew, I knew he still pined for her, for that blasted little telepath that had swept into our lives and stolen my master's heart.

Walking towards the donors I surveyed the offerings, each one wore a name tag with their blood type over their right breast. Smirking I grabbed the hand of a voluptuous brunette and led her away to a separate room reserved for private feedings. The Amun clan had done well setting up this summit, it was tasteful and yet extravagant enough to impress any vampire that was over twenty years old. Pulling the girl onto the large lounge I laid her back and took in her body, she was an hourglass with large breasts a tiny waist and large hips, exactly my type of woman.

"Tell me, do you enjoy pleasure?" I asked with my smirk firmly in place while trailing my hand down her arm.

"Uh...uhh, yes ma'am I do." She stuttered back at me, the stupid bloodbag.

"Have you ever received from a woman?"

"No ma'am I haven't."

That irritated me, I never liked being the first experience, I was always left wanting. It's never fun having to teach someone what to do and completely took the pleasure out of it for me.

"Never mind then, sit up and tilt your head like a good little meal."

I have to say she did exactly as I said, she was probably relieved that I hadn't forced her, no matter she would have a teacher soon enough and I wasn't the kind of person to force anyone despite the threats I've given out over the years. Picking her up I sat her in my lap and gathered her hair to the side biting into her neck gently, although she wasn't going to get anything else out of me, she would probably derive pleasure just from my bite if she was accustomed to them. She was a sweet AB negative, very rare indeed and I was once again pleased with our clans planning. Licking the wound I let her hair fall back to cover the bite mark and patted her on the shoulder.

"Delicious, thank you." Eric had taught me manners, never mind the fact that I never used them half the time.

"You're welcome ma'am, thank you for honouring me with servicing you."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I deposited her back onto the lounge, moving to the door and back into the crowd I once again scanned it for my Master. Walking up to him and standing silently beside him for a moment before I could contain myself.

"Master, they have the move delicious brunette, she is an AB negative and would probably love to give you some attention." I burst out, completely ignoring the short squat vampire my maker had been speaking to.

"Pamela, how nice of you to join me." Eric said a sardonic lilt to his voice. "This is Eddy Howowitz. Eddy, this is my child Pam."

I looked over an offered a smile while my eyes scanned his colors. Grey, which meant he probably didn't belong to any one area and was a drifter, far beneath my makers notice. I turned back and looked at Eric once more raising my eyebrow, why was he with this little man?

"Eddy here tours the country looking for rare blood types and was just telling me of the new manufacturing that they're doing to make new types for True Blood, they are trying to make a synthetic fae tasting one apparently and Eddy had heard that I was once bonded to someone with Fae blood. We were discussing the taste."

"It really is so hard to find donors that will let you taste their blood especially if they have any fae in them; they always assume we want to drain them." The small man said, if anything sounding regretful that he couldn't as it was his job not too.

"Oh really?" At least I tried to sound interested; these matters have always and will probably always bore me.

"Yes, but I'm afraid me and my child have business to attend to, it was a pleasure to meet you Eddy."

As we turned to walk away I couldn't keep the smirk that had been itching to show off my face, especially not when Eric pinched my arm after he saw it. As we wove through the crowd we happened upon the Queen, Eric had been putting off presenting himself to her so that she wouldn't try to attach himself to her party, well at least more so. As one of her Sheriffs he was always under her thumb, but hopefully she wouldn't want him stuck to her side like she had before.

Bowing in front of her like infants Eric looked up with a charming smile on his face. "Your majesty you look as beautiful as ever. How are you enjoying the summit?"

Sophie-Anne child queen as I liked to call her tilted her head back and laughed motioning for us to rise from the ridiculous bows we were forced to perform. "Wonderful, I'm having a fabulous time." Turning to look at me she smiled, looking up and down my outfit. Black and red but stunningly fashionable. "Pamela you look as gorgeous as always what designer is that?"

"Camilla Johnson your majesty, but not as stunning as you I'm afraid. You look absolutely beautiful." Thank god she couldn't hear the falseness in my voice. Although I may scorn Versace it didn't mean I was allowed to shit on the Queens clothing.

"You are too kind." Maybe she could tell that I didn't like it.

Whatever.

"Eric have you heard of the telepathy clinic we are having at the summit this year?" Sophie-Anne asked.

What? What telepathy clinic? I knew for a fact that there had only been two found and one of them was dead and the other belong to Stan Davis unless she had somehow found another I didn't believe for a second that Stan would have loaned out his telepath. I knew that he was grooming him for being turned at this very moment and had declined coming to the summit for that very reason.

As these thoughts raced through my brain I couldn't help glancing over at my Maker although I kept my face blank. His was too but I could see the strain in the rest of his body, it may not be obvious to anyone who hadn't spent countless years with him although, hopefully.

"Yes I did indeed, such a wonderful service isn't it? I brought some of my donors and a pet to be read, hopefully everything turns up well."

HE HAD A PET? HE HAD A PET AND DIDN'T TELL ME? HE KNEW? I could feel my eyes squint slightly and tried to fix it but this was completely unacceptable. Eric had never hidden anything from me, and he had led me to believe he was still mourning Sookie. I forced a smile onto my face that probably looked more like a grimace and started scanning the room again. I could see Isabel standing with a group of vampires, probably underlings from her posture as she seemed quite bored.

It didn't take long for their conversation to be over thankfully and I followed my master to the elevators quietly. Making a scene in public would do nothing good for his or my own image; I was much too old to be throwing hissy fits in public.

When we got back to the room I walked in and waited till the door was shut. I knew I couldn't make a scene in front of other vampires, and I certainly hadn't wanted to have this conversation in front of anyone else.

"You have a pet? Why you have left me thinking you're still mourning her if that hasn't been the case? I have been worried sick about you, and here you are frolicking around with A PET!"

"Pam, calm down. You didn't need to know and it isn't anything serious." Eric said calmly.

As if. I wasn't going to let him just get off acting like this wasn't a big deal. Before Sookie he hadn't had a pet since before he had changed me. This was completely ridiculous and I didn't understand how he didn't see that. I needed to know these things, how was I supposed to watch his back if he had other people in his life that I had no idea about. Hell I even worried he hadn't been feeding enough because I never saw him take any donors.

"That is besides the point Eric; don't you think I should know these things? How am I supposed to look out for your best interests if you don't tell me anything?" I said quietly looking down at the floor. "When did it start? Have I not pleased you in some way that you would keep this from me? I know I didn't get along with So-" I cut myself off before I could say her name. "With her well at the start, we fought, but I like to think she regarded me as a friend by the time it all happened."

When the blood bond had broken Eric had been driving his corvette and wrapped it around a tree from the suddenness of it breaking. I had been frantic, leaving Fangtasia and driving recklessly to get to him. He had been fine after a donor or two to regrow his skull but it had shaken to me my core. It was a month after Rhodes that that had happened and we had been looking for her since then, thinking that she had perhaps fled or been taken by some government agency after helping to find survivors. It should have been easy, their blood bond was fresh and new but we hadn't been able to locate her so when the bond broke it had been extremely shocking. Godric had had to be called just to get Eric to eat anything for the first month after it had happened, I had stayed with him at his home to make sure he didn't meet the sun and now he has a pet?

"Eric, you must understand why I'm so shocked." I said carefully.

"That's enough Pam you will meet Cressa tonight after she's been read. I'm sure you'll like her." Eric said turning away, and I knew that would be the end of the discussion.

I nodded my head. It was obvious I couldn't say anything to him to make him explain his actions in hiding his new pet. Hopefully she was good enough for him and wasn't just using him as I feared Sookie would when I first met her and recognized the obsession my master had with her.

It was close to three when there was a knock on the door. I had been going through the TV channels fruitlessly searching for something to capture my attention. There was never anything good on at night unfortunately. Thank god for DVR is all I have to say. The knock came again and it was obvious Eric wouldn't be answering the door regardless of the fact that it was probably his pet. Huffing I moved to the door to answer it.

"Hello." I said a brittle smile on my face which quickly disappeared when I saw it was a hotel employee. "What do you want?"

"Uh...Uh is Eric Northman here?" The bloodbag stuttered.

"Yes." I shut the door and went to Eric's room, pushing open the door without knocking to see him lying on his bed on his computer. "There is a man at the door asking for you."

"Did he say what it was about?"

"No I didn't ask."

"Fine."

**~~Eric's POV~~**

Pam was a good child although she could be meddlesome sometimes. She had been a complete mother hen for the last decade, though maybe she had had reason to at the start. Getting up from the bed I made my way to the door pulling it open with a scowl on my face.

"Yes, is there something you need?" I asked.

"Mr. Northman?" He asked. I nodded. "Sir, I'm sorry but there seems to have been a problem at the telepathy clinic that was hosted tonight and it involved your pet, you have to come retrieve her."

I growled a problem? What kind of problem needed retrieval, maybe she was betraying me? "Very well I will be down in a couple minutes."

"Pam would you like to join me in retrieving Cressa?"

"Yes master, I would like to meet her."

I didn't want her to meet Cressa because there was no doubt in my mind that she would notice the similarities between Cressa and Her. I hadn't done it on purpose but it had happened that way. She was taller sure, around 5'10 which was more appropriate for my height than 5'2 but she was also a busty blonde with blue eyes. She could have been twins with my bonded. Instead of saying all this I simply nodded my head and opened the door and stepped out. Moving to the elevator I pressed the button, hearing my door shut with a click of the lock engaging and then Pam arriving beside me as the elevator arrived. Stepping inside I turned and looked at Pam.

"You will be nice to her, you will not mention Her name and you will not say anything disparaging about her appearance. Understand?" I had a feeling Pam would be on the best of her behaviour but it was always good to remind her of what I expected.

When the elevator dinged open to the bottom floor we stepped out. There was a young man still in the lobby although it was quite late, he looked familiar in a way I couldn't put my finger on, and he smelled delightful. Looking closer I realized he looked a little bit like Hadley the Queens newest child. Maybe he was her relation somehow? Oh well, I didn't have time to wonder about it now, I wanted my woman and then I wanted Pam to go back to her room so I could spend the time until sunrises saying hello to her in the proper way.

Walking into the small conference room the smell hit me like a ton of bricks. I had smelt a lingering scent of it earlier but it seemed it had covered this entire room. Honey and sunlight, home. I looked around the room looking for the source, there was no way on earth that someone else smelled like my bonded. There were a couple vampires standing around and then there was Cressa, standing toe to toe with a light blond vampire in a purple dress. It seemed the smell was coming from them.

"Cressa." I said.

That was when the blond vampire turned and looked at me. I froze, I couldn't move, it was her. She was here, she was vampire, and she smelled delicious. Of course! Why hadn't I thought of the fact that the Queen had wanted her own telepath not one she could borrow. She looked beautiful, her hair was down to her waist a much lighter shade, like it had always gotten when she took vampire blood. Her blue eyes looked deep enough to swim in and her mouth, oh her mouth was still the perfect pout of red just waiting to be kissed. I was moving before I realized it, Sookie was here! She was here and she wasn't dead. Something was stopping me though, I looked down and it was Pam's hand on my arm. I hissed.

"Let go now Pamela." I growled.

"Master, är du säker på att det är henne?" Pam asked speaking in Swedish.

"Naturligtvis är jag säker på. Nu ska vi gå, min är i rummet och är inte död, det är underbart. Varför är du anhålla mig?" I couldn't believe she was still holding on to me, and what was that wary look on her face.

"Varför är vi här, varför skall vi finna ut om det här nu? Varför hade vi kallat ner här och vad om Cressa? De verkar bråka om något. Varför har inte hon komma tillbaka till dig ännu?"

These were all very good questions but I had no time for them. Shaking off her arm I started to make my way over to Sookie when I was hit with a body it seemed. Had she run to me? I looked down and instead of seeing a light blond head I saw a golden one. I couldn't stop my lip from wrinkling with displeasure, but Cressa had been a good pet. She was honest at least and treated me with respect.

"Oh Master, I'm so happy you're here, that crazy bitch over there was trying to kill me." Cressa cried her face in my shirt. I looked up and over and saw that Sookie had crossed her arms under her arms. The young man from the lobby was standing beside her now.

"Shush tell me what happened."

"Well, you sent me here to be read right?" I nodded. "So that vampire was doing the readings and when she got to me she suddenly started acting crazy. Instead of asking the normal questions she just started flipping out. She jumped over the table and grabbed me and started demanding questions of me, I-I-I couldn't say no, it was like she was forcing me to answer and even when I didn't she knew." Cressa was sobbing in earnest now. I ran my hand over her hair and looked back over at Sookie; she was so close but her so far all at the same time.

She had attacked my pet, so maybe she remembered what we had been to each other, or what I had been to her at least. We had never gotten to get the chance to find out if she would love me before she was ripped away. I did believe she had loved me though, I had been able to tell through the bond, the little of the time that we had had it and I hoped when I was in my darkest hours that she had been able to tell I loved her before her end came. Well it was obvious now; no end had come for her, or rather not the final one at least.

"Shh, go up to the room and I'll get this sorted out. Don't you worry."

As I sent Cressa from the room watching until she was gone I glanced at Pam, she was standing with her arms crossed as well a raised eyebrow. Turning completely around I was presented with Sookie once again and that man. Was he her pet? This was absurd, why were we just standing here, she had been my bonded before it broke; I wasn't going to stand around like some lovesick fool.

"Come Pam, it's time to reintroduce ourselves it seems."

* * *

Translations:

Master, är du säker på att det är henne? - **Master, are you sure it's her?**

Naturligtvis är jag säker på. Nu ska vi gå, min är i rummet och är inte död, det är underbart. Varför är du anhålla mig?" - **Of course I'm sure. Now, let's go, mine is in the room and is not dead, it's wonderful. Why do you ask me?**

Varför är vi här, varför skall vi finna ut om det här nu? Varför hade vi kallat ner här och vad om Cressa? De verkar bråka om något. Varför har inte hon komma tillbaka till dig ännu?" - **Why are we here, why are we finding out about this now? Why had we called down here and what if Cressa?** **They seem to fight about something. Why has not she come back to you yet?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well I finally got access to a computer so here is chapter four and I hope you all enjoy it! I was thinking about posting teasers in my profile, so if any of you would be interested let me know. Oh! I also am looking for a BETA so if you know anyone or you yourself are a beta please send me a PM! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I swear**

******Chapter Four**

Holy Shit Fuck

********When we got to the conference room there was a line waiting that went out the door. I blew out a breath that I technically didn't need but still as pleasurable as it had been when I was human. This was going to be annoying.

"Make sure you keep your shields in place or you're going to be over run."

"Yes momma I know." Came the sardonic reply that I really didn't need. I guess he did already know that but still.

I moved over to the table that had been set up for me to sit behind calling for another chair from one of the lackey vampires that Sophie-Anne had put on guard duty. I sat down and then called for a royalty blend blood to be brought to me; although I'd just eaten I could already feel my fangs throbbing again. It was nothing but annoying being a newborn, if there had been some way for me to skip the process but still be a vampire (by choice this time) I would definitely do it.

"Bring in the first human." I told a lackey that kind of resembled Bill.

And so it went for the next four hours. That was when she walked in. I felt my fangs click into place the moment her brain registered for me. She was me if I was a little bit taller, except she was a poor imitation if anything. Her tits were fake and I bet I could pop them with a squeeze and her hair was colored to a honey blond. It was her mind, her mind that was thinking about nothing but Master, none other than Eric Fucking Northman. You had to be fucking kidding me.

As she stopped in front of the table it took all my willpower to stay in my chair, Hunter was giving me strange looks and I couldn't do anything to appease him because I'd locked my mind up tight. I need to get my act in order NOW before I lunged over the table and grabbed her throat and ripped it out. It wasn't as if we had been on the best of terms when the blood bond had been formed but when it snapped I had realized how much I missed being able to feel him. If anything twenty years away had given me it was time to think. I'd realized how much of a selfish brat I'd been during our interactions and the way I had regarded Him, I'd realized that I had been ungrateful every time he'd done something kind for me. My stupid pride hadn't let me accept the gifts for what they were, him simply trying to give me something to make my life easier, but no, I had thought he was trying to bribe me. Even though we hadn't been together together when the bond was formed and I had resented it he had done it to save me from bonding with Andre, something I was still grateful for in fact, and I had practically spit in his face instead of saying thank you, thank you, thank you!

He had replaced me though so maybe I really hadn't meant that much to him. After all he had never tried to find me, the bond would have allowed him to do so and I know for a fact that he could have done it during the month that Sophie-Anne had been making me vampire ready. Hell I had even tried to dream of him and it hadn't happened. But no, he'd replaced me with someone younger and faker than me. It didn't matter that she looked like me, if anything that was worse; he had replaced me with someone that could be me if I was brain dead. I hissed as she took a seat and I was over the table before I could stop myself, I had her pinned to the chair before I knew what I was doing and I was snarling in her face.

"What is your name?"

"C-C-Cressa Williams ma'am." She stuttered, not only did she look like me but she had a ridiculous name as well.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"My m-m-master sent me to be checked out."

"Do you have any ill intentions towards your master?" I growled I couldn't believe this.

He had sent her to be checked out at a telepathy clinic did he have no clue I was here or did he simply want to flaunt her in my face? Her mind was jumping all over the place which was better than the disgusting images of them fucking every which way had been of course but she wasn't thinking anything long enough for me to tell if she was just terrified or if she was hiding something. Gripping her shoulder a bit harder I noticed her wince and smirked at her. Catching her eyes I asked her the question again and then carefully listened and watched. Nothing, she wasn't hiding a god damned thing. Goddammit. Still holding her eyes I leaned forward showing her my fangs which had been extended since she arrived.

"Are you scared little girl?" I asked.

From the images in her mind I could tell she was and it just made me smile. I wanted her scared, I wanted her to piss her pants and completely disgust him. "How long have you been with your master?" I could tell she didn't want to answer but I wasn't going to let her say no. I could tell someone was tugging on my shoulder but I didn't care, I was not finished with this blood bag, I had been replaced by a stupid fucking human that smelled like fucking daisies. This was inexcusable.

"Five, five years."

"And have you ever done anything bad to your master?"

Her mind flashed to ordering more clothes than she was supposed to, sneaking out in his corvette when he didn't know, getting a kitten although he didn't like the fur or smell on her. Nothing I could use to make him get rid of her. She must have done something, something that would piss him off more than just taking his prized car out for a joy ride. There was one thing I needed to know though, and I took a deep sniff near her ear, she hadn't had any of his blood and that was a good thing or else I might have snapped her neck. Leaning back I caught her eyes again, I knew I didn't have much time; I could hear them sending someone to come get the stupid bitch.

"Do you love him?" I asked. I had to know; even if she did I had to know if they had that deep enough a connection.

"I'm still not sure ma'am he can be real cold sometimes, but I suppose I do. He treats me real well and I know I won't have to stay with him forever." I did nothing but nod my head because there was another two vampires in the room than there should be.

"Cressa." Two syllables and I was ready to fall down at his feet. I took my hands from the stupid girl's shoulders and stepped back, turning and looking at him for the first time in twenty years was the hardest thing I had had to do in years. It hurt. He had replaced me; he had gotten a younger version of me and probably forgotten all about me.

Pam was with him and she looked beautiful, I had never really seen her before I could tell now, her hair wasn't just pretty, it was spectacular, falling down her back in luxurious waves a mix between honey blonde and ash. Her features could have been carved out of marble and I still wouldn't expect it, or maybe it was the fact that I hadn't seen in her so long. I had missed her almost as much as Eric, we had started becoming friends. I crossed my arms and watched the silly twit run over to him where he enveloped her in his arms. Stupid bitch.

I became aware of Hunter standing beside me only because I could feel him knocking on the wall I'd put in place between us. Instead of glancing at him I dropped the wall. His mind was full of questions and he was barely restraining himself from blurting them out loud so I answered them.

That's Eric. We had a blood bond before I was turned; he was obsessed with me, and thought it was love. Hell I thought it was love and when I was turned the bond broke. He always said he cared about me but he never looked for me that I know of. That's his new pet; he brought her here to be checked out. No I don't know if he knew I was the telepath. I'm sorry I reacted so strongly, I'm still young and you will be even worse trust me.

I could hear Pam asking Eric questions in rapid Swedish but all I cared about was that that stupid woman was leaving the room. I tracked her with my eyes and then switched my gaze back to Eric; he was staring at me again.

"Come Pam, it's time to reintroduce ourselves it seems."

As fucking if. "Hello Eric, Pam it's wonderful to see you again. I never had any idea how beautiful you were while I was human, I might have taken you up on your offer." I was not going to let him make me awkward, I had been trained to be at ease no matter what situation I was in and Sophie-Anne would kick my ass if I didn't live up to it.

"Sookie, you're beautiful, just as I'd thought you'd be. I'm even more eager to get into your pants now then I was then." That was Pam, always a saucy remark.

"This is my cousin or nephew as I like to call him, Hunter. Hunter this is Pam, Eric's child." So what? I was ignoring him; it was his own fault for not talking. It was his own fault for letting me ambushed by his despicable pet.

"Pleased to meet ya Pam." Hunter nodded his head and offered a smile. I could see in his head he was very pleased to meet her so I turned and raised an eyebrow at him. He blushed, how cute.

"Sookie it's good to see you again." His voice, had it always been that deep? That husky? A chill went down my spine as I glanced at him.

"It's good to see you too. I had planned on looking you up when I found out you were going to be at the summit." I tried to smile I really did but it probably looked more like a grimace, I could barely look at him knowing he'd replaced me. This was horrible.

"You look beautiful Sookie. Truly magnificent."

"Thank, you look as gorgeous as ever of course." There was the smirk, just the small upturning of the corner of his mouth. I hadn't realized how much I had missed that smirk. "I suppose you got called down here for your pet?"

I could feel my eyes going hard and flat, there was no way I was going to let him see how much seeing her, meeting her and hearing her vile thoughts had affected me. I felt Hunter shift beside me and spared a glace his way, he looked uncomfortable enough, and I really didn't want him to have to stick around while my dirty laundry was aired.

"Hunter why don't you go up to the room? I'll be up shortly."

Instead of protesting which I'd feared he'd do he simply nodded his head after sending me a pointed stare. He wouldn't be far and I sent him a nod in return. Eric and Pam waited till Hunter was out of the room and then turned back to me.

"Yes, Cressa seemed quite upset when I arrived, why was that?" As if he didn't know, I barely stopped myself from snarling.

"It was unsettling seeing someone so like me." I really didn't want to say anymore, it was humiliating enough having to admit that.

**~Sookies POV~**

Her eyes were nothing but blue ice chips. I don't believe she had ever looked at me so hatefully while human and it was disconcerting to say the least. If I had known Sookie was alive and going to be here I would have never have brought Cressa, and it was true she did look similar to Sookie.

"I see." There was nothing else I could say really and I doubted that seeing Cressa had been what unsettled her. "I'm sorry she caused you distress, I'll make sure she is better behaved in the future."

Although she was smaller than she had been as a human her curves where still there, and although her hair had lightened you could still see strands of the golden blond it had once been. She was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at her. I couldn't help wondering her relationship to Hunter, she had claimed to be his aunt but I could see the resemblance to her cousin Hadley in his features, she was obviously protective of him from the way she had sent him from the room. Perhaps he was a lover? But no, even if Sookie was vampire I doubt she'd ever consent to relations with a family member.

"I missed you." It had come out before I had a chance to stop myself, it was always like this with her, she took away my stoicism, she made me remember being human in a way no one else ever had, she gave me feelings again which I had resented at first but had realized were beneficial in my dealings with other humans.

I don't think I've ever seen a vampire looked as shocked as she did in that moment and I didn't try to stop the smirk that formed on my face, it seemed I could still unsettle her after all this time, that was good to know. If I had blinked I would have missed it though, her maker had taught her well how to hide her emotions it seemed. Of course she had always been rather good at doing it, probably from years of practice hiding her reactions to the thoughts she heard. I could feel Pam's amusement singing down our bond but there was nothing I could do about that.

"I'm sure; Cressa seems like a lovely little doll, perfect for you really completely mindless and complying." She spit the words out and my smirk did nothing but widen, her fangs were peeking out from behind her lips now. It seemed Cressa had gotten to her. I stored that piece of information away for further examination later.

"Yes she is quite pleasing, she understands perfectly how to please me." Baiting her was probably not the best way to get back into her good graces I realized a moment after saying it. Instead of anger though it looked like I'd wrapped her in silver.

"Yes well I suppose you always did like people that heeled to you rather than people that pointed out your errors."

That was true enough but she had to know how much I had valued her fire, her ability to look outside the box and how she stood up to me. "Of course I always did enjoy our bantering."

"It seems not enough or you wouldn't have found a replica of me except mindless." She looked mortified the minute the words left her mouth.

She thought I had replaced her? How could she think that, Cressa was nothing but a distraction, the fact that she looked like Sookie had been nothing but a benefit, it was much easier to fall into fantasies when the person pleasuring me looked like her. Didn't she understand how I had mourned her thinking her dead? Before I could say anything she turned away from me and glanced at the clock, it was getting close to five, we had been standing here talking for an hour but to me it felt like minutes, I couldn't get enough of her, even if she was mad at me.

"I'm sorry but I need to be going, I have business to attend before I rest for the day. Pam it was wonderful seeing you again, maybe we could get together again tomorrow?"

She wanted to see my child but not me? It felt as if I had been slapped this was appalling; my bonded was alive and apparently had no interest in seeing me. She was kissing Pam on the cheek now and walking away, she hadn't even said goodbye!

"Sookie!" At least she stopped at my call even if she didn't turn around. "Perhaps we could speak tomorrow privately?" I needed to speak to her, explain to her why I had Cressa, why I hadn't found her.

She didn't turn around but she nodded and then she was gone. I wanted to hit something this was horrible. A million times I had imagined our reunion but it had never played out like this. I had imagined her running into my arms and throwing her own around my neck, perhaps she would cry and thank me for finding her, more likely though she would asked to be set down before I was done feeling her body against my own and then she'd start in on a diatribe about how long it had taken me to find her.

"Well that went well" Pam's dry voice came from beside me. "She is truly impressive don't you agree master?"

I nodded my head. It was true, she was impressive for someone so young, I wondered who her maker had been, the Queen perhaps. There was no way to know unless she told me so there was no use pondering it. Running my hands through my hair I looked around, once again becoming aware of my surroundings, someone could have staked me and I wouldn't have noticed them coming up behind me, that was how distracted I had been speaking with Sookie.

"Come Pam, I suppose I should go and deal with Cressa and you can be formally introduced I suppose."

"Surely you're not going to be keeping that disgusting creature?" She founded incredulous.

"Of course why wouldn't I? She is a good pet and apparently loyal to me or Sookie would surely have pointed it out." Yes, Sookie might have been angry with me about Cressa but that only firmed my belief that she would have pointed out anything Cressa had been plotting.

"Are you sure that is wise?" I glanced over at her to see her eyebrow raised as I pushed the button to call the elevator. "I'm not sure angering Sookie is the best idea if you wish to resume your friendship with her."

Friendship? Pam knew that it had been so much more between Sookie and me and maybe she was right but I wasn't simply going to throw away a well trained pet because it angered Sookie, after all she hadn't reached out to me in the twenty years we had been separated, had she really wanted to reunite with me I'm sure she would have found a way.

"Why should I throw Cressa to the side? Sookie is vampire now and quite angry with me it seems, and after all I do need to eat and she has a wonderful spicy taste." I answered smirking while I stepped onto the elevator.

"If you say so master."

No, I wouldn't throw Cressa away but I certainly wouldn't flaunt her in front of Sookie. I knew how temperamental she had been before being turned and I'm sure she is still just as fiery.******  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Surprise! Two updates in two days! I'm on a roll. Chapter Six is almost done, so I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all the characters belong to CH!**

**Chapter Five**

**The Turning**

When I got back to my room I slammed the door so hard it flew off the hinges and landed flat on the floor. Fuck. I did not want to deal with hotel staff but it seemed I would have too. Taking out my cell phone I called the lobby, pacing back and forth across my room.

"Yes, I need my door replaced it seems to have fallen from the hinges."

"Of course ma'am someone will be right up."

I hung up the phone and continued pacing, this was ridiculous, he wanted to meet with me? Why? He obviously had no reason to speak to me; he had made it quite clear how pleased he was with that stupid bimbo. Why would he want to talk to me, furthermore why did he think I would want to talk to him? I had made it rather obvious I was angry, more obvious than I had intended and that stupid fucking smirk, as if he was pleased that I was hurt and upset by the imitation me. Bastard.

At least Pam had been a sight for sore eyes. She was exactly the same and it was refreshing to be able to speak with someone who had known me from my human days although a little strange. She had seemed to like me still, and that made me happy. Maybe we could continue our old friendship if that moron stayed out of it. And here I was thinking about him again, this was always the way it was, we always fought, had I glamorized our connection, the feelings I had had for him? How had I forgotten how completely infuriating he was?

"Sookie?"

Fuck I had forgotten Hunter was here. Shit fuck fuck fuck. "Yea!" I turned looking at him, I was in no mental state to make a child tonight but I knew it had to be done; it was after all the Queens orders. Pushing air past my lips I opened my mouth to apologize but was interrupted by the service man.

"Hello, I'm here to repair the door."

"Very well, get to it then. Come Hunter we can speak in the bedroom." With that I walked into my room, going to my closet. "Shut the door behind you." I called out to the repair man as I selected some sweats. There was no way that I was going to ruin this dress. It was hard finding vintage pieces that hadn't been ruined over the years. Stripping down quickly I pulled them on and walked out to see Hunter sitting nervously on the bed, it was obvious he could feel my mood but I didn't want him to be scared.

"I'm sorry, my emotions sometimes snatch control of me still." It was pathetic; Andre was always telling me that I had to get better control of them. The only consolation was that they rarely showed on my face I suppose. "Now I'm sure you have questions about your turning and we don't have much time so ask away."

"Okay." Hunter took a breath and seemed to brace himself; I made sure that the wall was up in my head. He deserved that much privacy; he would have little to none in the coming days. "Will I change? I mean, will I still be myself after I'm changed?"

"You will still be yourself but your emotions will heighten, you will have fewer less inhibitions." I paused thinking of my first days. "You will be ravenous at the start but I'll try to stop you from killing when you feed, of course it will take time but I should be able to control you with a makers command. Yes you will still be you but you will also be different."

Hunter nodded his head silently, probably mulling over what I had said.

"You said less inhibitions, what does that mean?"

This was the awkward part and I cleared my throat needlessly and looked down at my hands. "You will probably want to mate with everyone you feed from, but most of all you will try to mate with me, its natural as I'm going to be your maker, but I'll deflect you onto the person you're feeding from. Unfortunately you will not be allowed to be by yourself." Hunter opened his mouth and I put up a hand. "No, you can't be left alone; you will have a new strength and will not know how to control it. It's embarrassing for you but surely you don't want to kill someone why trying to have sex with them."

I looked over and saw that his cheeks were red. Yes the situation would be uncomfortable for both of us. Although I had gotten over my shy nature of being nude in front of anyone it was still awkward to watch someone else engaging in sex for me. Andre said it was a foolish notion to hold onto but regardless my mind hadn't changed.

"I understand." I didn't think he did but he would, later. I would not let him go through the first years without guidance like I had. "Will it hurt?"

His voice was small, quiet, I could tell he was embarrassed about being scared but it was natural especially since he had time to ponder his turning. "Yes and no. It will be like falling asleep slowly, as if your body was going numb. I don't remember much of being turned, as it happened so fast but I do remember being scared thinking of it, it is natural Hunter do not be ashamed of that." I reached over and took his hand holding it between my two cool ones. I smiled softly and squeezed gently. "Now a question for you, do you have any preferences in bed mates?" His face reddened instantly and I couldn't help but chuckling. "I need to know, I'm sorry it's awkward. Also your clothing sizes and preferences, I assume you are a T-shirt and jeans kind of guy?"

"I like blondes and brunettes, petite preferably but it doesn't really matter does it?" He sounded so disheartened that I squeezed his hand again. "I like jeans and t-shirts yes, I enjoy silk as well. I'm a size 34 in jeans and a large in shirts."

I nodded my head and tugged him up from the bed, sitting against the headboard I pulled him between my legs as I settled his back against my front. "I am going to bite you and drain you as quickly as I can, then I'm going to feed you my blood. You will die but reawaken as a vampire in three night's time. I will be here waiting for you. Are you ready?"

All I received was a stiff nod, he was as rigid as a board against me but there was nothing I could do about that. There was no way to relax him so instead I struck, my fangs sinking smoothly into his skin. He tasted delicious and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth, not because I was attracted to him but because he was that good. I was finished faster than I thought I would be and I was completely stuffed. Quickly biting my wrist I put it to his mouth, it took a minute but he quickly started gulping, I wasn't exactly sure how much I was supposed to give him but I figured the more the better right? I opened my wrist again and let him drink until I felt him go limp. Well I suppose all I had to do now was wait.

Gently I picked him up from the bed and brought him over to my coffin, it was a beautiful cheery wood, the inside lining was black silk and I had a white cashmere blanket inside, I gently placed him down and arranged him on his side. I would sleep at his back tonight and the next night no matter what Sophie said traditions were traditions for a reason, even if I did get up during the night tomorrow I would slumber there. Leaving the lid open I retrieved my phone from my purse and sent out the emails on the things I'd found out about the pets to the appropriate vampires, it would have been easier if they had just come to the readings of course, but whatever.

I walked into the living room leaving my door ajar, even though I had done everything right I was still nervous that Hunter might call out or something, sitting on the couch I turned on the TV and stared mindlessly at it until I felt the pull of dawn.

I did not see Pam the next night and the readings were just as tedious as the night before, maybe even more so because I didn't have Hunters amusement at the pets and donors to distract me. Every time I saw Eric I made sure to appear to be busy which was easy because I usually was. I did not want to talk to him; frankly I couldn't imagine what he would have to say to me. I suppose he was keeping Pam away from me as well, although I had never thought him spiteful. I shopped to my heart's content, Hunter could never accuse me of not dressing him well, I even bought him a beautiful classic mustang, and he seemed the type of guy to enjoy classic muscle cars.

Cars had gone to shit in the twenty years I'd been dead, most of them ran on electricity these days, and muscle cars were a thing of the past, gas guzzlers that they were. All the cars were small and compact and if you wanted to drive a nice fast car from my time it had to be switched to electric despite the fact that it slowed it slightly, there were some new designs that were coming out though that caught my eye, beautiful cars that resembled the Challenger and Chargers that had been new when I was alive. I knew I was keeping myself distracted, and once Hunter rose I wouldn't have time to sit around and brood about Eric and our past relationship.

Flowers were sent to my room that night, they looked like vaginas and I remembered receiving similar ones when I'd been in the hospital as a human. I threw them down the garbage chute, he could send me all the flowers he wanted it, it didn't change the fact that he had gotten a mindless copy of me. I wouldn't be surprised if he had bought her breasts for her the asshole. I had seen them in the ballroom, she was dressed like a prized peacock and had smirked at all the other pets in the room like she was something special, I had had to leave immediately before I did something rash like snapping her stupid head off.

The queen was not sympathetic towards my feelings at all and had given me a lecture about being rude as she had been speaking to another monarch, I had said nothing back to her because it was true, I had simply left without thinking about the consequences. That had been last night, tonight my time was my own, as Hunter was rising and I had finished up with all the donors and pets. The rest of the time at the summit would be devoted to my child as it should be and I was happy that at least Sophie Anne acknowledged that. There was only four more days to it and I was hoping to attend the fashion show at the end so I knew I needed to work with Hunter before then.

As it was I was curled around Hunters back, although he was taller than me I held him firmly, he would probably be disoriented when he awoke and I didn't want him running off. I had three blond petite donors in the next room that had all signed waivers stating they knew they would be feeding a newly risen vampire and that their life might be at stake. Their stupidity in signing was nothing but a benefit to me, and I was sure that Hunter wouldn't even realize they were what he had described until after feeding and fucking but I hoped he'd be pleased that I had made sure to match his preferences.

I felt a stirring in my arms and tightened my grip, no longer having to worry about hurting him. He moved his legs first, slowly then his arms and then his head. Had I been this sluggish when I awoke? I couldn't remember. He turned his body and I let him, he looked at me with his fangs already down, I could see the hunger in his eyes and was surprised that I could feel it also, not only through the awakened bond but from his head. Huh, that was interesting; I had assumed we'd lose the ability to speak telepathically once he was a vampire.

"Sookie."

"Hunter, how are you feeling?"

He was quiet for a moment and I felt him moving each of his body parts as if assessing them. "Hungry, it's loud as well."

"Loud?"

"Yea, it's like drums, and a whooshing."

I laughed lightly, he was hearing the donor's heartbeats, perfectly normal thank god. "It's the donors, would you like to feed?"

No sooner than I'd asked he was pushing up the lid of the coffin so hard it bounced on the hinges almost closing again before I caught it, he was looking at his hand as if he'd never seen it before and I laughed again letting go of his waist and grabbing his hand.

"New strength remember?"

He nodded his head and smiled at me, it was weird comparing his smile with fangs to his smile without them but it was still his smile. I leaped out of the coffin bringing him with me; I could tell he was eager because he was trying to pull me through the door. I laughed again and stepped into the living room. His need was pushing at me so intensely that I felt my fangs drop, but I managed to restrain myself from attacking the donors.

They were all swallowing nervously and fear poured off them. I could hear that at least two of them regretted signing that waiver but it was too late now. "I'm going to show you how to bite OK?" He nodded his head quickly as I stepped up behind the first donor. "Tilt her head to the side, do you see the artery?" He nodded again, his fangs extending even more and he slightly nicked his lip. "Bite down gently if you can, your fangs will slide in easily so there's no need for a lot of pressure." He nodded his head again and I stepped back letting him take up my position.

He did as I had told him, tilting her head and finding the artery easily, his hand was wrapped around her waist, but too tightly. "Hunter ease up on the pressure of your arm." As I said it I felt a foreign power flow through me, a maker's command I supposed and I saw him do what I said, he was drinking now and I counted the swallows after five I made him stop. His hunger was still as great as it had been, and was still pushing at me.

"The next one, same process." He certainly didn't need to be told twice and as he snatched the second one I couldn't help but wince, I quickly moved to stand in front of him to make sure he stopped. After another five swallows I told him to stop again, he resisted for a moment so I pushed more power into to my voice. "NOW." He complied this time and quickly discarded the donor moving to the next, I could feel his hunger abating slightly which was a relief, but another was awakening, I didn't even need to tell him to stop drinking, instead he stopped himself.

He turned to me, there was blood running down from the corner of his mouth, his pupils were completely dilated and as he looked at me I felt his lust hit me, more strongly than I had expected he took a step towards me but I stepped back and grabbed the donor and shoved her towards him. I would not be having sex with my little cousin, definitely not, but I would have to be going to find a donor as my own hungers had raged with his own. Mine could wait though.

"Go ahead."

It was awkward to say the least, I tried to watch as little as I could, instructing him only when I could tell he was gripping her to hard. Her clothes were nonexistent after the first second, it wasn't pretty or sensual, it was primal and needy but I have to say that he still made sure she enjoyed herself. I'm pretty sure that the whole floor knew she had enjoyed herself actually. I was relieved when it was over and sent the donors away with a hearty tip. Hunter was still laying on the couch his clothing nothing but tatters on him. I walked over and leaned on the arm and crossed my arms smirking.

"So?"

"It was wonderful and weird at the same time. I never thought I would have to relearn having sex to be honest."

I laughed, sitting on the arm and pushing his feet off the end of the couch. "Yes well, being a new born is nothing if not eye opening."

"Thank you." He said startling me. I looked over and raised an eyebrow. "For you know, not letting me hurt any of them, especially the last one. I didn't realize how easy it would have been to crush her before I woke up."

I nodded my head. Yes crushing a human body was easy, it was devastating though to come back from blood lust and see that you'd crushed someone's ribs or other body parts.

"You're welcome." I rose and beckoned for him to follow me. I threw open the closet door and gestured for him to walk in. "Your clothes are on the right, mine are on the left, you have jeans and t-shirts to your heart's desire, I tend to stick to vintage brands from when I was alive but you will be allowed to shop for yourself over the internet of course, but I tried to get everything I thought you might need."

He was walking down the line of clothes running his hands over the different textures; well I remember how different everything felt. I could hear how astounded he was at all the clothes, but I didn't think it was that much. It made me eager to show him my surprise later on.

"Thank you." It seemed that I'd be hearing that a lot in the coming days. "Thank you for all the thought you put into this, I mean it really, I didn't expect half of this from my mother's description of you."

I nodded but couldn't help but fuming silently, he looked at me strangely though and I remembered the bond, damn it. I tried to close it slightly and got a scared glance for it from Hunter. "Sorry, it's just Hadley never liked me as I might have mentioned, but I'm happy you like everything."

Andre was finally going to be pleased, it seemed that I needed to control my emotions; it seemed I wouldn't be able to completely shut the bond either and that worried me. "Hunter did you feel me less a moment ago?"

"Yea, it seemed like you got farther away, sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you have to let me know how you feel, if something's affecting you badly I need to know so I can change it. But I will have to close off the bond when I feed, or else it might put you into blood lust when I am not able to stop you."

"I get it; it just felt weird, like there shouldn't be any distance between us."

"I understand, but there will have to be some." Of course if we hadn't been related it would have been easy to just feed together but I didn't want to tempt that shaky balance, I was young enough that my inhibitions still disappeared sometimes.

"Okay." He sounded so forlorn I thought about reconsidering but no, I needed to set limits for him because I doubted he'd be able to do it right now, and he'd probably feel horribly after the fact.

I sighed. "Get dressed and look around, I'm going to go and get a donor, do not leave the room no matter what."

Hunter nodded and I left him, running his hands over a silk shirt. Maybe I should have put that as a command? But I didn't want to use it unless I had to. I knew firsthand how painful a makers call could be. Instead of taking the elevator I sped down the stairs, bursting into the lobby, I didn't even look around, instead heading straight to the donor pen. I looked around for Frederick and quickly pulled him into a private room. I shoved him down onto the lounge, this would have to be as quick as possible, already my fangs where down and I was wet.

Kissing him I ran my hands down his chest, ripping his shirt down the middle, he was already hard and pressed against me, I remembered to shut the bond before I tore his pants off, if feeling Hunter feed and fuck had enflamed me then it would certainly do the same for him. I stripped quickly, and mounted Frederick claiming his mouth for a kiss. He was groaning under me as I moved and his hands gripping my hips, I kissed my way down his neck as he bit my shoulder and I couldn't stop the moan from coming out, it seemed to echo in the room as I grinded harder against his pelvis. He flipped us and was in control, now running his hands over my nipples, tweaking them before bending and laving them with his tongue never losing the hard rhythm I had started. He bit down on my nipple as I heard the door open, I moaned again and clutched his hair, feeling the warm coil of my orgasm building as I looked up towards the door.

Eric was standing there staring at what we were doing, his fangs fully extended, I ignored him. He had a pet; surely he knew that I would be having sex with other people? I could feel Frederick tensing up, a sure sign that he was about to come, I bit his neck as he thrust and felt him go as I toppled over the edge myself, I drank more than I should have but when I was finished Eric was gone thankfully. I pushed Frederick off of me where he had collapsed, he would live but I wouldn't be able to feed from him again for a couple of days.

"Thank you Frederick, you shouldn't feed anyone for a couple of days though." I knew for a fact that he only fed me and couldn't help but smirk as he waved a hand uselessly. I dressed quickly and shut the door behind me as I left.

"Sookie." I spun around, shock written all over my face. Fuck, I so didn't have time to deal with him right now.

"Eric."

"I'm sorry for bursting in on you." Yeah right, he looked real sorry. "I didn't expect to see that."

"Yes well a girl has their appetites; surely you didn't think I didn't fuck?"

I smirked at him, it was petty of me but I wanted to hurt him. In a way I was happy he had seen that I wasn't moping in my room despairing over the fact that he had a fake me, that he had hurt me.

"No of course not, but I was hoping we could talk, I've been trying to speak with you." He looked hurt, for a moment then he was back to his normal stoic self, why couldn't he ever let me in? Let me see how he really felt? It had always been a problem, for whatever reason he had never been able to vocally tell me that he cared for me, always expecting the bond to let me know.

"Of course, but not right now, I have a pressing matter I need to see to in my room." I opened the bond back up and a wave of hunger enveloped me once again staggering me, I put my hand up against the wall bracing myself. How was he so hungry already? Had I been that thirsty? "I'm sorry Eric, but I have to go." I turned looking around the room for a petite brunette or any pretty woman really as I moved to grab one I felt Eric grab my arm.

"Sookie we need to speak, I know you're angry at me and I'm sorry you feel that way but I'd really like to explain."

I tugged on my arm but he didn't release me, I turned hissing. "You need to let me go."

Eric shook his head, his face hard. I suppose that he didn't understand how urgent it was for me to leave but still, he was being really rude. "Sookie you can't keep running from me."

"I know!" I exclaimed completely fed up. "I'm not running I really do have to be somewhere urgently." I tugged on my arm again but he still wasn't letting go and I could feel Hunters rising hunger and was he getting closer?

Just as I glanced at the door he burst through it, moving immediately towards the first human he saw, he pounced and I tugged at my arm again finally freeing it. I moved quickly over to him and gripped his arm but he snarled at me trying to push me away as he crouched over his prey.

"Hunter, stop." I could feel my makers command pulling at him but he didn't stop so I pushed more, he gave a low moan but still didn't stop. It was chaos around me; donors were screaming and running from the room shouting for guards that would be to slow. Why wasn't he listening to me?

"Get his attention; it will work better when he's looking at you."

I moved in front of Hunter and crouched trying to catch his eye, the man he was clutching was going purple from lack of air, finally I caught Hunters eyes. "Hunter I command you, stop this instant." As simple as that he dropped the guy and stood up straight, he leaped at me clinging to my arms biting down my neck, pulling at my clothes; I pried his hands from my clothes, ripping them in the process. "Hunter no, you don't want this."

I looked around and caught a fleeing redhead, tugging her and Hunter both into a private room. Hunter was rubbing against me still and I wedged the girl in between us, he was on her in an instant, ripping his own and her clothes off, shoving into her and pushing her onto the lounge, I kneeled in front of him, telling him when to lighten his grip, when to stop feeding. I couldn't help but sigh in relief when he came with a shout. He collapsed again and I looked the girl over, she would be horribly bruised and wouldn't be able to donate any blood for awhile but at least she was alive. I sent her from the room and watched Hunter; he was slowly coming back from his blood lust, looking around the room.

"How did I get here? I was in the room, I'd just gotten dressed, I felt hungry but I thought I had it under control but then it was suddenly like I was swamped, like I needed to feed immediately."

Fuck. This was my fault it seemed, my control must have slipped when I came. Shit shit shit. "I'm sorry Hunter; I should have been paying more attention to the bond."

"That was you? You were feeding?" He asked hesitantly and I nodded looking down at my hands. "It's OK; you've never done this before either. Sorry for leaving the room."

I laughed; it was either that or cry. It seemed I couldn't even control my child properly, what the fuck had Sophie been thinking me being a maker while I was still so young. I put my head in my hands, I didn't want to fail Hunter, I wanted him to be strong, to be an amazing vampire, I didn't want him to struggle as I had.

"You did well."

I whirled staring. Eric had apparently followed me into the room and I hadn't heard him. How had he known what I was thinking? "Thank you, but why are you here?"

"I thought you might need more help." He said shrugging and I stared down at my hands again. Had it been so obvious I was in over my head? "I'm sorry I delayed you, truly I had no idea you had a child."

"Uh, Sookie do you have anything to cover up with? It's kind of weird seeing you half nude." Hunter asked, I glanced down at myself and swore under my breath. My shirt was ripped across my chest and the seams of my pants had let go as I pried his hands off me. I sighed and gave in to the fact that we would both be walking back to the room exposed. How humiliating.

"I could retrieve some clothes from your room for you."

I looked over at Eric and nodded my head. I could feel my eyes welling and I quickly looked down at my lap. I did not want him to see me cry, it would be even more humiliating for him to see me like that. I heard him leave but I didn't look up, I didn't want to look at Hunter, I had almost failed my promise to make sure that he didn't kill anyone.

"Really Sookie, this wasn't your fault." Hunter said, perhaps trying to make me feel better.

"Of course it is, I'm your maker Hunter, I'm supposed to be in control but apparently that's not happening."

I felt his love and gratitude through the bond but it did nothing to lift the guilt I felt. This was not how I saw this happening, I had spent hours shopping for him and had thought I was prepared with the donors in the room but I had not anticipated how greatly my own appetites would affect him. I suppose I could go to Andre and ask for help but he had never asked Sophie for help when he made me. He had also been over a thousand years old and in complete control of his own hungers and emotions.

"Sookie, really you stopped me, I didn't kill anyone and that's what matters right?"

I nodded, he was right really, but there would be gossip about us going around for a long time now, which I didn't want. I turned as the door opened, thankfully it was only Eric.

"Here are your clothes, and I must say your fashion sense has improved Sookie." The bastard was smirking. I wanted to claw his eyes out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Well Then**

Cressa had been nothing but a pain in my ass since she had met Sookie; all she did was ask about her, why she looked like her, why Sookie had reacted when she saw her. Question after question, until I was ready to kill her. She had refused to stay in the hotel room unless she was told she was simply not allowed to attend, and annoyingly she had made a friend with one of the other pets that kept her up to date on when she was allowed. It made lying to her much more annoying. When she did leave she looked ridiculous, wearing extravagant gowns and fawning all over me. Pam was completely thrilled and took every chance she could to point out how annoying she was.

I had managed to pry Cressa off my arm tonight though; I was standing in the lobby once again having been trapped into conversation with the deplorable Eddy. He didn't seem very old and whoever his maker was they had not taught him proper etiquette what so ever. Didn't he know it was rude to speak of someone's bonded as a blood bag? I could do nothing though, it was obvious he knew someone high up in the clan, or he wouldn't have been here.

"Yes the taste was very nice, sweet as you said with a smell of honey and sunlight that always lingered." I replied.

"Interesting, interesting and most odd, I never believed that sunlight nonsense but you're saying its true?"

"Yes it was." I looked around again seeing a blur of motion by the stairs; it appeared Sookie had finally appeared once again when I was without my anchor. "In fact I might be able to arrange a meeting between someone that was partially fae so you could sample their blood."

"That would be delightful, thank you Sheriff."

I nodded my head and excused myself. Why was she in such a rush? Surely she had learned to regulate her feedings already? I walked into the donor pen and scanned the room; it seemed she had been in a rush as she wasn't in the room. Perhaps she preferred to feed privately? Going door to door I cracked each one open until I finally found her. On yes I found her, just not in the position I had expected. She was glorious, her fangs fully extended and when her eyes opened and looked at me I was instantly hard.

I shut the door as she toppled over the edge and couldn't help smirking. Had she fell so quickly because she had seen me? Or just because she was with a good lover, it would be amazing if it was the former. Still it was shocking to see Sookie so uninhibited when she used to be so reserved in front of everyone. Well whichever way it was I needed to speak with her, had she left with Sophie-Anne of her own will? Or had she been abducted like I believed? The questions had been brewing in my mind since getting over the shock of seeing her, seeing the Queen and having to be civil was almost unbearable.

We also needed to speak about Cressa, but that conversation would come after the one about the queen, I had a feeling if I opened with it that she wouldn't listen to another thing I had to say. I heard the door open and grabbed her arm, my, she really was in hurry and I didn't understand why. Could she really not stand the sight of me? Was that why she was so eager to leave? No impossible, even when she had been angry before she had always wished to see me despite what she said.

You could have knocked me over with a feather when a vampire burst through the door attacking the first donor he saw. It was the young male that I had seen with Sookie two nights before. I was so shocked I barely noticed when Sookie broke free to run over and try and pry the vampire from the donor. It was chaos around us, screaming humans yelling for guards and causing a stampede in their rush for the door. I moved closer realizing in that moment that apparently Sookie was the boys maker.

She listened to my advice and the boy was instantly on her causing me to snarl, I was about to intercept when I realized that I simply didn't need to. Sookie had it under control ripping the boy's hands from her and nimbly snatching a running donor. She hustled both of them to a private room and completely diverted the boy's attentions onto the girl, I thought he might kill her as it was obvious how deeply into bloodlust he had fallen but no, Sookie once again surprised me directing him when to be gentler and sometimes even changing his grip.

I was so astounded that I had to lean against the wall. The last thing I'd ever imagined Sookie being ok with was watching someone have sex and directing them on how to do it properly. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open again. When everything was over and done I opened the door as the donor left, my god she had been nothing but bruised, I was so impressed and didn't understand why Sookie seemed so distraught, she had successfully saved two blood bags lives tonight and yet she wasn't beaming with pride like I felt she should be.

"Uh Sookie do you have anything to change into?" I looked at her body instead of her face, realizing for the first time that I hadn't been distracted by her breasts being bared to the world. Her pants were only that in description and I didn't understand why the boy would be objecting, oh yes weren't they cousins of some sort?

"I could go retrieve some clothes for you." I was gone before she nodded her head, having extracted the information of where her room was the night before from the desk boy.

Walking into the room was interesting, it smelt heavily of sex and I had to wonder who had been having it. Walking into the bedroom I saw clothes spread on the bed, men clothes. The boys perhaps, turning and going into the closet I almost wanted to laugh, Pam would be so pleased, and it seemed Sookie had finally gotten some fashion sense. Grabbing a strapless halter top and a pair of jeans I smirked, she wouldn't have to wear a bra with this shirt, excellent. Turning I grabbed jeans and a green shirt for the boy, what was his name again?

I had no idea. Oh well.

I left making sure the door was locked and took the stairs back and moved through the lobby swiftly walking back to the room I tossed Sookie her clothing.

"Your fashion sense has improved it seemed." I said smirking.

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say, she didn't look very happy. "Get dressed; I'm sure we will be rousted from the room soon."

Instead of asking me to leave like I had expected she simply stood up and pulled the ruined clothing off along with her bra. My eyes had probably never been so round or large.

"SOOKIE!" The boy screeched, I wanted to smack him, but she was already pulling on that top and it was almost worth covering her beautiful tits.

"Oh grow up Hunter, I've already seen you fuck twice tonight and trust me I'll probably see you nude more than once in the coming years. Eric's right get changed, I have to deal with the PR fiasco we've probably created."

She said all this while pulling her pants on and then she was on her way out the door. So the boys name was Hunter, good to remember. I turned and smirked at Hunter raising an eyebrow at his pouting. "Do as your mistress says boy, I wouldn't want to displease her if I was you."

The brat had the nerve to hiss at me, fangs fully extended and my smirk turned to a glare, which got him moving at least. I turned and left leaving the door open, at least he was smart enough to follow me. I looked around the room, the Queen had arrived it seemed and she was standing with Sookie. Lovely.

I walked over my hands in my pockets, Hunter kept pace with me and I added another mark to his intelligence, thank god Sookie's child wasn't an idiot. I bowed when we got to the Queen and added another mark to Hunters intelligence when he followed my example.

"You're Majesty, how wonderful to see you."

"Northman, maybe you'd like to explain your part in this mess?"

Oh she wasn't pleased at all it seemed. "I was standing in the lobby speaking with Eddy a vampire that travels and does research for making different flavours of True Blood when I saw Sookie come in here, I followed because I've wanted to speak to her, anyways I delayed Sookie from leaving after she was finished feeding and that's when Hunter came in, it seems he had trouble controlling his urges, Sookie immediately went to him and got the situation under control, it was quite impressive."

"Well of course he had trouble controlling his urges, he has just risen."

Just risen? As in he had only awoke tonight?

"Sookie what were you thinking leaving Hunter in the room alone, you know from your own experiences how disastrous this could have turned out!" The queen spit out turning back to Sookie.

I didn't think that was entirely fair, Sookie had done a remarkable job controlling Hunter once she caught him and what did she mean Sookie's own experiences? Had she been a badly behaved new born or had she just lacked direction? More questions to add to our talk it seemed.

"My Queen, I am sorry, I thought it would be more provoking to feed in front of Hunter than it would be if I just came down here. He had fed both appetites already, I'm sorry; I know now in the future to have my meal in my room."

This bashful and timid attitude was completely unlike what I knew of Sookie, plus this was nothing, there could have been a slaughter and no one had even died. It could all be remedied with a quick glamour.

"Your highness I am truly sorry for all the hub-bub I've caused, Sookie told me to remain in the room but I was overcome with my need." Hunter said looking at the floor. Apparently he wasn't completely stupid, even though he should have just stayed quiet; at least he wasn't trying to look her in the eye.

"Yes well, it would probably be best if you and Sookie retired for the night, donors will be sent up every hour for the both of you. Goodnight." The Queen turned after this, clearly dismissing them both; she had said nothing to me so I followed them.

"Go away Eric, I have nothing to say to you, and I doubt I want to hear anything you have to say." Sookie said turning to look at me, she sounded tired, like she was already ready to rest for the night. Well that wasn't going to happen, we had to speak tonight.

"I think you would actually love to hear what I had to say, but come the elevators here." I placed my hand on the small of her back only for her to turn and hiss at me, still got the sass it seems.

I pushed the number for her floor and took out my phone texting Pam that I wasn't to be disturbed for any reason whatsoever. I hope she understood that that meant no Cressa. We stepped out onto her floor and walked to her room, she pulled her key out of her pocket, and we walked in. I took the time to look around the living room this time, even though we were in a hotel room there was still touches of Sookie throughout the room. A fuzzy white blanket draped across the back of the sofa, flowers on the counter, even a coffee pot although she had no need for it anymore.

"So spill, what do you want." I glanced at Hunter pointedly instead of answering her and she waved her hand at me. "Hunter deserves to hear whatever you need to say. How about you start by explaining why you left me with Andre and the Queen?"

Well that answered one question, she had been taken, which means I would be having words with the Queen. "I didn't leave you with anyone, I thought you had been taken but I wasn't able to find you." I lifted my hand and held it up as she opened her mouth, probably to tell me I was full of shit. "I could feel you through the bond but I wasn't able to discern your location, I believe a witch was involved." I hated fucking witches. "I even asked the Queen for help as you were my bonded she should have, but it appears she was lying to me. In fact she shouldn't have taken you at all, you were mine."

"How was I yours? I was dating Quinn at the time if you recall." Sookie said her brow furrowed.

"You were my bonded regardless of the relationship you had with the were. By vampire law it was illegal to take you."

"Illegal? What was the penalty? Surely she wouldn't have broken the law just to get me; I had already agreed to work for her."

Indeed why had she so recklessly stolen Sookie? That would have to wait till I spoke to the queen though, "Death, death is the penalty for harming another's bonded, and while it could be said you weren't harmed, you were stolen." I took a breath trying to calm my anger. "I tried to find you, and I will try to get you out of this situation if it pleases you Sookie, I cannot however give you back your human life or the time that you've missed."

She was sitting on the couch now, her head in her hands. This wasn't the reaction I had expected, anger yes, but the despair I could see her face when she lifted her head to look at me. I caught her hands as she let them fall.

"Don't cry lover, I'll fix this." I was promising things that I might not be able to deliver." I promise I will try at the very least." I squeezed her hands and was surprised when she squeezed back then snatched her hands from me.

"Oh so you're just going to swoop in and save me? You would be dead, the queen and Andre would be dead, and everyone that was at Rhodes would be dead if not for me! Why yes, Sookie, I will save you, not when you were still human, no now that you're a vampire and your life has been totally fucked for twenty years I WILL MAKE EVERYTHINGBETTER."

I took a step back, as she shot up from the couch, moving towards me, Hunter was behind the couch snarling, looking like he wanted to rip my head off. He wasn't a concern though; he was probably just feeling Sookie's anger, probably.

"I NEVER WANTED TO BE THIS. I LOVED THE SUN. I LOVED FOOD. I WANTED BABIES." She was screaming now and hitting me with every word but I let her, they hurt but I deserved to be hit. "I CALLED FOR YOU EVERY DAY DURINGTHAT MONTH. I BEGGED GOD AND WHATEVER WAS LISTENING FOR YOUTO COME. Why didn't you save me? Why didn't you come? How could you leave me there?"

I wrapped my arms around her as she dissolved into tears, ugly sobs racking her body. Smoothing my hand over her hair I tried to make soothing noises rocking her gently. She had been all alone with vampires she didn't know, all because she had been brought to the attention of a greedy bitch who just happened to be Queen. Hell even I had wanted to use her when I first met her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sookie."

It was a useless platitude but it seemed to help her as she started pulling away, her face had blood tracks all over the front of it, and I didn't even want to think about what the front of my shirt looked like. She was glaring again. Fuck.

"Oh I'm sure you're sorry. I'm sure you were so upset when the bond broke, so upset that you were interrupted during fucking some floozy probably." She hissed.

"No I was much too busy wrapping my car around poles to be fucking some floozy as you say, much to busy wanting to meet the final death. You remember Godric; yes he was so pleased when I tried to meet the sun." I shouted back at her stepping into her personal space. "I loved you, still do maybe but you wouldn't believe then and you probably won't believe it now!"

She shoved me, hissing in my face. "Yes, I'm so sure you still love me what with that fucking copy of me! 'Yes, she knows how to please me'." She laughed wildly then shoved me again. "OH tell me, is she a good fuck, does she suck your cock really well? Or is it just that she looks exactly like me? Is that what gets you off? A mindless replication to fuck and feed from? How long did it take you to find her, to convince her to dye her hair blonde, to get a boob job?"

"You are being ridiculous Sookie. Yes she looks like you but that was just a benefit, I missed you." She was shaking her head unconvinced still. "I'll get rid of her, hell I'll fucking kill her if you want. This isn't the important thing; we need to make a plan for how to get you out of the Queen grip."

"Oh and then where am I supposed to go? Besides it's not the Queen you'll have to pry me from, it's Andre."

Andre that fucking bastard. I stared at her in shock, her maker was Andre? She had fucked Andre? Apparently she could read my expression perfectly, as she always could.

"He turned me yes, but we didn't have a common maker child relationship. No if anything he was as good as he knew how to be. But why am I telling you? I have nowhere to go even if I was allowed to leave the palace. You need to forget about this before you get yourself killed."

"Andre really isn't that bad of a guy, he's the one that told me about my Aunt in fact." Hunter piped up. I turned to stare at him. "Really, I probably would have offed myself years ago if not for him -"

"Hunter, shut your pie-hole." Sookie snapped it seemed she didn't want me to know anything about her nephew. I raised an eyebrow at her. She fumed silently then relented. "Hunter has a talent similar to my own, that's all you need to know. Andre got him a tutor and then brought him to me; he chose to become a vampire."

"Why were you chosen to turn him? You're young yet and it's obvious he's Hadley's get."

"Yes, well she was deemed inappropriate for the task so it fell to me." I raised both my eyebrows. It seemed Hadley was still letting her little cousin clean up her messes, like she hadn't brought enough trouble into Sookie's life.

"Ok, so why didn't the Queen or Andre make him? It would have been easier than having you do it."

"I suppose, but if you take into account our similar abilities and the fact that Andre let me run wild until I settled my urges myself I believed that I would be the better prospect. Why don't you think I'll be a good maker?" She asked scornfully.

"You're a fantastic maker already Sookie, I'm proud to be your child." Hunter answered; you could hear the awe and devotion in his voice as he spoke.

"Thank you, but I've already messed up so I don't believe I agree with you." There was the remorse from earlier.

"What are you talking about? You stopped me from killing anyone!" Obviously Hunter and I thought alike.

"Yes it was very impressive; you took control of the situation beautifully. You should be proud lover."

Sookie scoffed, turning her back and going to the small fridge and pulling out three blood bags, she filled the coffee pot and filled it with water, putting the blood bags into the water she sat them on the element and turned back around.

"Yes well I intend to never let it happen again, you will not be like I was Hunter. I swear it."

It seems I will have to be doing some investigating into Sookie's first years to find out what she was talking about. It was apparent that she hadn't been restrained or educated properly.

"Either way Eric I believe it is time for you to go, I'm sure you have things to be attending to, like your pet." She was still pissed about that it seems.

"Shall I kill her or simply throw her out?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't care what you do with her; I have zero claims on you so it has nothing to do with me."

"You will not talk to me like that, you were my bonded." I growled.

"Exactly, were is the important word there Eric, I was your bonded, now I'm just another vampire, one a fraction of your age in fact so I don't see why you'd want anything to do with me. You can't even drink from me so the fairy blood aspect is out. Why do you even care?"

This woman was completely dense, I had been telling her I cared for her long before we found out she even had fairy blood, her insistence that I had only cared about her because of that was preposterous. "Yes because that is obviously why I bonded to you isn't it?" I asked sarcastically.

"I have no idea why you helped me that day other than to control me." Her expression twisted at this making me believe that she didn't even believe the bullshit she was saying. "But I am thankful you did, I can't imagine being bonded to Andre as well as being his child. I am grateful but I still don't understand why you're still interested in me, especially when you have you pet Tessa."

I sighed rubbing my hands over my face. "Because I cared for you, I let someone with my protection be taken from me, not only is that humiliating but it was illegal."

"So you only care because your property was stolen? Wonderful. You can leave now; I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." She hissed out.

"Do you not listen woman? I care about you, why will you not let me try to help you?" She was as stubborn as a kicked mule. She even looked like a mule with that stubborn jut to her jaw. "Let me make some calls, speak to the Queen, and then at least you will have options."

"Fine. Goodbye."

She walked over to the door opening it and gesturing for me to leave. I walked over to her, bending and kissing her forehead her scent engulfed me, honey and sunlight, how was it after all these years she still smelled like sunlight? I walked out and heard the door shut behind me, moving to the elevator I stepped on and pressed floor fifteen.

She was the same as ever it seemed, able to make me want to throttle her that is. Why was she so unable to ask for help, even when it was freely given? She could never appear weak, although maybe that had changed? After all she had cried in my arms but I could put that down to the tumultuous emotions of a new vampire. I rubbed my hands over my face again as the elevator doors opened on my floor. I had forgotten Cressa would be in my room. I stepped out into the hall only to hear a screeching, looking down towards my room I saw Pam standing with Cressa by the hair.

"What is going on here Pamela?" I asked as calmly as I could, there was spectators watching the show as Cressa twisted to get free only succeeding in twisting her hair out.

"Master I was watching your pet as instructed, she asked me where you were and when I told her you had business she presumed to threaten me, I told her to be quiet and she tried to leave saying you were probably with and I quote 'That fucking piece of shit white trash whore' I caught her at the door but she bit me, drawing blood. I was so startled I let her go and she made it through the door before I caught her, I was just about to bring her back into the room."

I had been looking at Cressa the entire time, she was in nothing but a pair of black lace underwear and bra, had she planned to storm through the hotel not even clothed?

"Let us end this spectacle and go back into the room." I said grabbing Cressa's arm where she wrapped herself around it and smirked in Pam's direction.

After shutting the door I threw her onto the couch glaring and crossed my arms. Comparing her to Sookie after seeing her in nothing but a pair of panties earlier I had no idea what I had been thinking, she may look like her but she was indeed fake. Why had none of that popped out over the five years I had been fucking her?

"You bit my child and drank her blood; do you feel proud of that fact?" I growled at her.

"Master she wouldn't let me leave and I knew that you didn't actually have business tonight because nothing was going on or Melissa would have told me. So I figured you might be meeting with that psycho bitch from the reading and I didn't think you'd mind me being there."

"You're wrong; I would have very much minded you being there as Sookie is an old friend of mine. You will not refer to her in that way ever again do you understand?" She simply glared at me so I grabbed her by the chin and stared into her eyes. "You will call Sookie nothing but Sookie; you will not use any kind of derogatory name for her ever again." I said harshly, releasing her chin and stepping back I rubbed the hand on my jeans. How had I ever put up with that fake smell of flowers, it made me want to gag after smelling Sookie's clean scent.

"Master, please I didn't think you would mind me being with you while you dealt with how she treated me the other night, I don't know why you're so pissed that I bit Pam, she hates me and is always a bitch towards me, yet you do nothing to stop her." She was actually pouting.

"Cressa you are human. You are a useless blood bag, Pam is my child, and Sookie is also a vampire and part of the Queens inner circle. Who do you think I care more about, Sookie and Pam or a blood bag that had upset one of the Queens vampires that was closest to her?"

"Sookie and Pam?"

Oh lala, maybe there was a brain in there.

"Exactly." I grabbed her chin again lifting her face to look directly into her eyes. "Now, you shall remain in this room until we leave to go to Shreveport, even then you will say nothing, you will feed me and this is all. When we arrive back home you will forget you ever had any dealings with vampires, you may keep the belongings I gifted you as I have no use for them, but you will believe that you got them yourself from an inheritance from a relative." I paused and thought for a moment, looking towards Pam I asked, "Anything else you can think of?"

"Personally I think you should send her out to the donor pen, but that's just me. Actually thinking about it I wouldn't want to feel the pleasure she got from it so no, nothing to add."

I nodded my head and looked back down into Cressa's eyes. "Do you understand everything I have said?" She nodded her head and I smirked releasing her chin. She didn't say anything just got up and went into the bedroom and I fell back onto the couch, once again covering my face with my hands. What a fucked up night this had been.

"What brought on your change of heart? Is Sookie willing to be social with you?" Pam asked sitting down beside me.

"No, she was quite vehement that she could look after herself. Obviously she's wrong since she is in the Queens grasp as we speak. That's another thing, I want you to call and schedule a meeting with the Magister for just after we return home, I have some accusations make against the Queen and if anyone won't hang me for treason it will be him."

Instead of saying anything Pam simply pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number. This is why she was such a good child; she never asked questions if it was obvious they would be answered later on. Yes, I would be bringing charges against the Queen and Andre both, despite what Sookie had said they had stolen her from me, letting me believe she was dead. No it wouldn't stand, if it was anyone else I would simply kill Andre but I didn't think the Queen would be very pleased to see a stake protruding from his chest. A pity really.

"Eric, perhaps we should call Godric?"

I looked over at her, my brow furrowed. Would it be wise to call him? He was older than me, and there was no speaking of his maker outside of private conversations. "Maybe, but we will wait and see how the meeting with the Magister pans out first."

Pam nodded her head and fiddled with her phone for another second before looking up at me. "I am going to resume my friendship with Sookie, regardless of the fact that you two are fighting like idiots. I missed her as well. Plus it seems she finds me attractive now so I might be able to convince her to fuck." The last bit was said with a waggle of her eyebrows causing me to growl at her. I knew she was mostly joking, but Pam had never lied about her desire to bed Sookie, indeed she had been much more upfront about it at first than I had.

"I wouldn't stop you Pam, me and Sookie will work out our own problems, and I wouldn't dream of interfering in your friendship."

She nodded her head and leaned over kissing me on the forehead catching me by surprise. It was rare for Pam to show physical affection unless you counted being slapped on the arm, which I didn't. "I will leave you then, have a good night."

I stayed sitting on the couch until I felt the pull of dawn, and instead of going into my bedroom I walked into the guest room, it was light tight as well but I got into my coffin and locked the lid behind me once I was inside. I had glamoured Cressa but who knew if she might get a spiteful thought into her head. I fell into my slumber troubled by all the things Sookie had said to me, all the things she had accused me of. I couldn't even fault her for it because everything she had said was true.**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Wow when I first thought about posting I never ever expected the kind of feedback I have gotten. Thank you to everyone who reviews, you all mean so much to me! I swear whenever I read reviews it cheers me up so much that I almost always end up writing something happy into the chapter! Truly, thank you all so very much for letting me know what you think of the story. I hope everyone likes this one as much as the others. Since I got this one finished so quickly I'll probably try to get the next chapter up on Monday as it's my friends birthday on Saturday so I probably won't get much writing done while running around getting stuff for her party, I hope you all don't go into shock! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just love to tease people with the characters. Don't sue me please.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Fuck.**

After Eric left I was completely wiped out, I sat back down on the couch my head in my hands. What had I been thinking going off on him like that? I definitely knew how to handle my emotions better than that and yet it was like I couldn't stop. I needed those answers more than anything I realized slowly, I had thought he had abandoned me, but apparently he hadn't?

I looked up startled when I felt a hand on my arm and looked over at Hunter, he was handing me a bag of blood I had completely forgotten about. I smiled in thanks and took the bag from him, watching for a moment as he tore into his own. He wasn't exactly a clean eater and I saw the amount of money I spent on clothing going up in the future, I didn't mind though. Now that I thought about it after having yelled at Eric, I had always wanted to have a baby, even though I probably would have passed on my telepathy, but in a way Hunter could fulfill that role as well, minus the dirty diapers and to be honest that didn't bother me all that much.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Hunter asked putting his second bag on blood down on the coffee table.

"Not really no, but if you have any questions feel free to ask me." I replied sipping from my bag still.

"Uh ok..." He paused and looked down at his hands, getting up and putting another two bags into the coffee pot. The blood tasted better when warmed in water than it did if you just stuck it in the microwave. "So were you and Eric lovers before you were turned?"

I nodded, but seeing his expectant face I sighed. "We were and we weren't. Eric had always claimed to care for me, and I thought I might have cared for him. I saved his maker from the sun you know? That morning I saw a side of him I never had before." I paused taking another drink. I hadn't thought about my human days in years, it was always too painful to before. "He tricked me into drinking his blood the first time, convinced me to suck a bullet from his chest." I smiled at the thought; I had be so naive back then. "Anyways we were always dancing around each other, we had done some stuff but never actually had sex, and still he always called me lover. I hated it, it made me see red every time he said it, but I secretly loved it I guess."

I looked up to see Hunter staring at me slack jawed. "What?"

"Uh, nothing, just you looked wistful and felt sad and happy while talking about him." He turned around and pulled the bags out, hissing as the hot water splashed on his skin.

I laughed and got up to clean out the used blood bags before throwing them in the trash. "I was always happy or sad when around him that's for sure."  
"So is he how you got mixed up in vampires in the first place?" Hunter asked leaning against the counter top.

"No, if only." I shook my head and frowned. "No that was Hadley, and by extension Bill Compton."

"My mother got you mixed up with vampires?"

"She told Sophie-Anne about her kooky cousin Sookie who thought she was telepathic. See Hadley and my brother had been close growing up, she was always over at our house hanging out with him cause they were the same age. She didn't like me and always told Jason I was a weirdo, she eventually got involved with the wrong people and disappeared, until she came back asking Gran for money for rehab, she gave it to her and Hadley disappeared again. I thought she was dead until I found out she'd been turned." I fussed over a flower arrangement then turned and looked at Hunter again. "Anyways, the Queen was interested and she sent Bill to come and find me, seduce me and get me under their control. It worked perfectly until Eric told me that Bill had been sent by the Queen, I was in New Orleans working on finding out who was betraying the Queen at the time and was devastated. I and Bill's relationship was finished after that."

Hunter nodded his head slowly, I could tell he was thinking over everything I said and I waited patiently for him to figure out what he wanted to say. He was confused and angry and upset all at once, and I thought maybe this talk should have waited for another night because I couldn't remember how hostile emotions affected me when I was newly risen.

"So Eric, he told you the truth, even though you guys weren't anything to each other? Were you guy's even friends?"

I was shocked, I had never thought of it that way before and so I frowned thinking. "Yes I suppose you're right, we were kind of friends I guess. I wouldn't say we were close though." How had I never seen that he had told me with no strings attached? Was it because I assumed that he had been gloating? I was kind of already almost hooking up with Quinn at the point so I really wasn't sure.

Hunter broke me out of my thoughts shocking me again. "So you saved his maker?"

I grinned and nodded my head. I had actually really liked Eric's maker and I was always surprised that Eric was his child. "Yes, Godric, he's an amazing person truly. He reminded me of my Gran a whole lot when I met him actually."

"Cool." Hunter followed my example and washed out his blood bag before throwing it into the trash. I was pleased, I knew for a fact that I had been a total slob, but then again I hadn't been drinking out of bags. "Your Gran was she alive when you were changed?"

My hands clenched unconsciously on the countertop and I heard the granite groan in protest before I lightened my grip. "No, she was murdered when I first started dating Bill actually." I cleared my throat and looked around for something to do, but of course there was nothing. I was surprised when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug, I hadn't been hugged by anyone in twenty years and here I was getting them from everyone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Hunter whispered, and I could feel his remorse for upsetting me through the child maker bond.

"It's ok, it happened a really long time ago. I just sometimes think that if I hadn't ever met Bill that I would have had so many more years with her you know?"

Hunter nodded his head against my back. I broke away from him after a couple more minutes feeling his thoughts turning to something inappropriate, I could be emotionally intimate with him and nothing more and he would thank me for it but I did understand how the two could be confused at the start. I turned and smiled at him.

"So any other questions?"

Hunter grinned, embarrassed possibly. "Yes, so uh why didn't Andre show up when you were upset earlier? Hell I wanted to kill Eric, wouldn't Andre have felt your distress?"

"Yes possibly, if he ever opened his side of the bond." I laughed at the shocked look on Hunters face. "Honestly, I haven't felt Andre in years, not since he had to keep me from trying to leave the palace; he only made me because he thought it would make Sophie-Anne happy. It did so plan accomplished I guess." I shrugged my shoulders; I had long ago gotten over the fact that my maker was a dud.

"So, wait. Do you mean he didn't do the teaching thing like you do?" Awh, Hunter was so cute; he looked shocked that someone wouldn't do that for someone they turned, it made me laugh almost.

"No not at all. I had free rein of my own donor pen, I was allowed to bite and fuck at my own discretion, and trust me that was all the time. A lot of people died because of me simply because Andre didn't care about them. He did spend some time with me, teaching me about politics and where we stood within the Amun Clan but other than that no, he didn't really teach me anything."

"So how did you feed and fuck?" Hunter asked bluntly apparently not getting the memo that I had just not well.

"I did it, by myself. My feedings were messy from what I remember, and by the time I did remember I was about two years old. I have to assume I was in bloodlust for most of my first couple of years." I shrugged trying to push away the memories of waking up surrounded by body parts, or on top of a dead man. "I learned, slowly how to control myself. It's why I was so upset earlier, I've worked really hard on controlling my feedings and I want to be able to help you through yours so you don't have to go through what I did."

"So he didn't help you at all?" I shook my head, "What a fucking asshole!"

Uh-oh. I grabbed onto Hunter just before he made it to the door, opening up my shields I could see that he wanted to hurt Andre and that would do nothing but get him into trouble so I wrapped my arms around his midsection pinning his arms to his chest. Even though it shouldn't it made me feel good that someone cared enough that I had been left to deal with my own problems. No one in the palace had cared at all; in fact they had acted as if it was normal. Well except Sophie-Anne, she had sometimes looked at me with pity, but really it was her child that had done it.

"Hunter, it's ok. Stop." I said pulling him back and shoving him onto the couch. "I've gotten over the fact that my maker couldn't care less about me."

"But it's not right, why did they take you if you they weren't even going to show you how to be a good vampire?" He yelled.

I sighed and sat down beside him. I had my end of the bond blocked so that he wouldn't be able to tell how much it actually did upset me. "I have no idea; it's one of the things I've always wondered." I shrugged again. "I'll probably never know, Sophie-Anne does not easily give away her secrets."

"I saw you two together you know." I raised an eyebrow, confused at his sudden change of topic, from his emotions he seemed almost solemn, "You and Eric. I read him, I told you it's like a compulsion, I need to." I nodded and he stared down at his hands before he grabbed mine. "It was different though, it seemed like it was something that happened in the past, not the future. He was in a pink jumpsuit, and you were making out like teenagers on the hood of a corvette."

If I could have I would have blushed crimson as it was I looked away and snatched my hand back. He had seen a past memory, a very good one in fact. "Yes, that did happen, we were dealing with a maenad that had invaded Bon Tomps in fact."

"Oh I'm sure his sword could have handled that." He said smirking. I turned and hissed at him jokingly.

"Oh shut up Mr. Big Staff." I sniped back laughing when he covered his face with a pillow after falling backwards. "I'm pretty sure the whole floor knows the nickname for your dick by now in fact."

"Oh shut up." It was muffled though so I pretended not to hear. "What was that Mr. Big Staff? Where you going to keep teasing me about making out on the hood of a car?"  
He shoved at me with his foot and I laughed before bouncing up from the couch and ripping the pillow from his head. "Ohhhhhhh plllllllleeasssee morrrrreeeee."

"Oh my god I cannot believe you just did that!" Hunter exclaimed sitting up on the couch then leaping after me as I laughed and whirled away from him.

"Ok, ok enough." I was still laughing though as I came to a stop beside the counter once again. "Have you ever seen a past experience before or is that new?"

He stopped on the other side of the counter looked like he was thinking about it. "No, I don't think so, but I'd never really known the people I had visions about you know?"

I nodded my head and frowned. I really was in over my head with this whole vision thing; my extra abilities had developed early on though, just like his. I didn't want to bring this up with Sophie-Anne or Andre though, who knows how they would react. The only other old vampires I knew though were Eric, Pam and possibly Eric's maker Godric.

"I'll look into some things; don't mention that to anyone OK?"

He nodded and I sighed as a knock at the door came, he glanced over eagerly and I just shook my head. I couldn't remember being that eager for anything really. I resigned myself to instructing him on how to feed properly once again and directing him on how to have sex. It was going to be a long ass night.

The next couple of days passed in a blur of feeding and fucking. I could barely keep enough donors coming through the doors. In a way it was very much like looking after a child as Hunters mood shifted so quickly from sad to happy to angry to hurt. He insisted on sleeping with me and I gave in, because really we would be dead for the day. He died before me so I knew he only really liked the fact that I was next to him, and I was fine with it. I even managed to make it to the fashion show picking up several items for myself and Hunter, apparently the designer was all the rage as she was some distant relation to Alexander McQueen, either way her clothes were fabulous.

I had spent a relaxing hour at the spa with Pam before I had had to leave and go back to Hunter; I realized even if me and Eric never mended our friendship I would have a life long friend in Pam. Today we were leaving though, and I had never been more excited to get back to the palace. I was grinning as I waited for Hunter to wake up when I saw him stirring I was practically bouncing on my toes.

"GOOD MORNING SLEEPY HEAD." I yelled at him, causing him to sit up and look around the room snarling. I laughed so hard that if I could still pee I would have probably been leaking.

"Thanks for that really."

I shrugged and threw his jeans and shirt at him with a pair of boxers and left the room. He was still uncomfortable changing in front of me and I thought it was cute when he didn't care less that I saw him have sex daily. He was truly precious.

"So, we're leaving to go back to New Orleans tonight right?" Hunter asked as he came out of the bedroom. I nodded my head. "Do I need to pack anything?"

"Nope all done." I pointed at our suitcases; they were lined up beside the door.

"So when we get back, how is that going to work?" I glanced over from taking the blood out of the fridge frowning.

"What do you mean Hunter? It'll be just like here, except at the palace."

He looked down as if suddenly embarrassed. "But do I still get to stay with you? Or will I have to stay somewhere else?"

I could have smacked myself, after hearing the horror stories of my first years Hunter had become protective of me and anything he felt was offensive, he had even tried to convince me to leave him alone with a donor, thinking that having me help him with sex was inappropriate. I had quickly squashed that idea pointing out that my first years were the reason I was so adamant about it. I stuck the blood in the coffee pot and switched it on turning around.

"You will have your own room, but you are more than welcome to rest with me, and of course I'll still be monitoring your feedings." I smiled as I felt a rush of relief pour through the bond, "Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon you Hunt."

I pulled the bags out of the coffee pot and threw them to him. I could wait till we got back to the Big Easy to feed, we were only a couple hours away after all and Hunter wouldn't be able to feed before we left. He tore into them like I knew he would, honestly I was happy that I hadn't ever seen him eat as a human, he probably ate cows whole. I chuckled to myself at the thought and quickly tidied up the countertop, even though I knew there were maids I didn't like being a slob. In the hour I had been waiting for Hunter to rise I had dumped all the flower arrangements in the garbage and packed the entire closet, I had even cleaned the mirror in the bathroom.

There was a knock at the door and I opened it, seeing a bellboy I pointed towards our bags and called out to Hunter. "Come on, time to go."

He quickly gulped the rest of the bags and rinsed them out before throwing them in the trash. He had such polite manners, whoever his father was he must have been a good man. Hunter hadn't brought up his dad so I hadn't either; I figured he'd tell me when he told me. Once we got to the lobby I looked around, I wanted to say bye to Pam before we left and make plans for her to come down to New Orleans, hopefully the Queen would approve these plans as well. I hadn't really spoken to the Queen or Andre since the night I had lost control of Hunter, Sophie-Anne had called to check in on me only once and I hadn't heard from Andre at all. I wasn't surprised really, but it would have been nice if he had cared enough to make sure I was dealing well.

I spotted her and grabbed Hunters hand as I recognized the hungry look on his face as he gazed at all the humans milling around. There was no way we were going to have a repeat of the night he had risen. "Pam!" I called towing Hunter along with me. I could feel his urge to feed and sent calm through the bond, practically pushing it down his throat, he quit tugging against my hand though.

"Sookie." She turned and smile/smirked at me; I rarely if ever saw a smile on her face, unless of course she was laughing at someone. "How lovely to see you. Oh look newborn!" She fake excitedly clapped her hands. I had confided in Pam how scared of being a maker I was and she had really lifted my spirits.

"Pamela, you look beautiful tonight." Hunter said trying to look suave. I burst into laughter beside him making several heads turn to look towards us before I could quiet down. "What?" He asked outraged.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I turned and looked at Pam fighting back my laughter still. "Anyways, I was wondering if you could maybe take a trip down to New Orleans sometime soon."

I really hoped that you couldn't hear just how much I wanted her to visit me. I didn't have any friends, or rather I had 'friends', informants was more like it. I didn't trust anyone in the palace because I knew they all reported back to the Queen at the end of the day, and while I didn't mind Sophie-Anne, I didn't have anyone to confide in at all. Of course the same could be said about Pam reporting back to Eric about everything I told her but I doubted she would do that, or that he would ask. I hadn't seen him since I'd kicked him out of my room that night, and I tried to not feel disappointed by it, but I did. I looked around the lobby again hoping to maybe see him, hoping that maybe he would come over and say goodbye.

"He's upstairs dealing with the pest." Pam said making me turn back to her. I raised my eyebrows pretending not to understand what she was speaking about. "Eric, you know tall blond vampire?"

"Ok, why are you telling me?" I asked innocently.

I don't think she bought it when she scoffed at me. "Anyways, yes I'll look into taking time off at that awful bar to come see you! We can go shopping; fashion these days has really gone down the shitter."

I laughed again, "You still work at Fangtasia?" I couldn't believe it was still open, much less that she was still enthralling the vermin as she had called them.

"Unfournately." Pam's lip curled as she shook her head. "I told Eric we should open up a hotel/casino type place but no, we instead have a campy vampire bar. I fear I will be stuck there for the rest of my life or at least until Eric is done being Sheriff."

I laughed again, although the thought of her leaving after having gotten her back again so soon made a thread of panic go through me. "When do you think you'll be able to come?"

"Hmm, in a month or two perhaps." Pam replied. "I could try to get there sooner of course if I thought you couldn't stand to be without me."

"Oh I don't know I might just meet the sun if you don't come sooner." I replied solemnly.

"Well then, I'll call you when I get a chance to look over the schedule, what's your number beautiful?" Pam purred out, pulling out a phone from her bag.

"504-678-9034."

"Perfect, I'll be in touch; I see the pest so it must mean the master is coming."

I turned and realized 'the pest' as Pam called her was in fact Eric's pet. Cressa, what a stupid name. It was even worse than my own. I suppressed the urge to hiss when she drew even with us and smirked at me. I wouldn't be able to get away with killing her in this crowd and really she wasn't worth the fine I'd probably have to pay.

"Pam, why didn't you tell me Sookie was going to be down here so early? I so would have liked the chance to talk to the woman that tried to steal my man." She simpered, grabbing Pam's hand.

Pam pulled her hand away and looked at it in horror. Maybe she was contemplating cutting it off and regrowing a new one? I fought back the urge to laugh again as she turned her disgusted glare to Cressa. "Do not touch me you worthless blood bag. Eric sent you packing because you are an idiot and he finally realized it when he saw the real deal again. Fuck off." She snarled.

Cressa blanched briefly then turned her sickly smile back to me. Maybe I could kill her, hell everyone around us probably thought she deserved it, I might not get brought in on charges. "I don't see why, she doesn't look very bright." She said.

"Hello, I am right here." I tightened my hold on Hunter; he was practically vibrating beside me. "I didn't try to steal 'your man', and by the way, how white trash of you. Eric is an old acquaintance, it's not my fault that you look like me sweetie, but it seems after seeing me again after all this time he realized an impostor was simply not as sweet as the real thing." I flashed a smile at her and turned to walk away. I wasn't going to test my own, or Hunters emotion control over that stupid blood bag.

I felt her hand touch my arm, and I was just turning when I felt Hunter jerk his hand away from mine. It happened so fast that I didn't have time to stop him but suddenly he was at her throat ripping into it and I could tell from the angle that she had no hope. I moved forward, pulling him away from her, when he let go she dropped to the ground and I saw my own early days flashing before my eyes, Hunter was still snarling, trying to get away from me, I grabbed his face and made him look at me, "Stop now, do not move or say anything I tell you too." It was the strongest maker's command I had used on him yet and he complied instantly.

I knelt beside her body, but I could tell she was going to die even before I tried to put pressure on the wound, thankfully Pam was beside me because all the blood was making me a little woozy, and as I lifted my hands from her neck I couldn't help licking them, she was spicy. I stared at the blood pouring out of her neck even as her eyes went dim, I was slowly bending to lick the blood from her face when I felt a pair of strong hands grab my shoulders and pull me back. I whirled snarling at whoever dared interrupt my feeding when I looked up and it was Eric.

Fuck.

* * *

**AN: Ok, so I know not a whole lot happened in this chapter, but really some of the things that were said needed to be said so we could move forward without me explaining it every chapters lol. I hope you all loved the ending ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

******AN: Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story or put it on an alert. I don't know if you'll ever understand how much it means to me, honestly I never expected any of this and I'm so happy that people actually like my writing! Now, I'm a day late and a dollar short as they say, and I'm sorry for that but I had a hard time wrapping up this chapter. I'm not entirely happy with where I ended it but it would have been a HUGE chapter if I hadn't, so I hope you all like it. Once again thank you for all the reviews and alerts that you guys have given me!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Hells Bells**

I stepped off the elevator with the Pest as Pam had started calling her and was once again delayed by Eddy. I sighed telling him I really was in a hurry as the Pest went on ahead of me.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Northman, but I was wondering if you got a chance to speak to the vampire you'd mentioned the other night."

Fuck, I'd completely forgot saying that. "I'm not completely sure when I'll be able to -" I heard the clicking of fangs all around me before I heard the first scream, heard the first snarl of a predator let loose in a cattle pen, before I heard Pam's distinct voice shout 'Sookie!' I was moving, shoving my way through the crowd. At first I couldn't even understand what I was seeing, Hunter was standing looking horrified at everything that was happening around him and didn't respond when I asked what had happened. Time seemed to stop as I looked down and saw the blond on the floor, blood pouring out of her as another lapped at her hands that were covered in blood. I realized that no, I wasn't looking at Sookie bleeding out, but instead at Cressa bleeding out with a savage Sookie bending to lick at the blood. I felt nothing but relief.

I bent grabbing Sookie's shoulders and pulling her back, not sparing a second glance for Cressa, I ran my hands over her body almost frantic to make sure she hadn't been harmed some way. "Sookie, are you Ok? Did she hurt you?"

Instead of answering me she simply snarled, the blood on her face dripping to land on her white top, her fangs gleaming in the overhead lighting. It was probably wrong that all I wanted to do was kiss her and submit to the bloodlust that was clearly taking her over. She lunged at me and I held on tighter as her mouth snapped closed an inch from my throat. I looked around for Andre, he might be able to do something but he was no where to be seen. I wrapped both my arms around her body, pining her arms to her body and lifted, making sure she couldn't touch the ground.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" It seemed like the Queen had finally deigned to show up. "Someone explain immediately!"

I looked down as Sookie contorted her body trying to get back to Cressa, but even I could see from the few feet we were from her that she was dead. Didn't Sookie know better than to drink from the dead? I was really going to need to look into Sookie's new born days.

"Northman!" I looked up and away from Sookie's face and over to the Queen. "Explain now."

"Of course your majesty." I shifted my hold on Sookie, putting my arm around her waist and settling her on my hip, she look similar to a giant baby. "I wasn't here for the entire thing though, I arrived to see Sookie on her knee's beside my former pet licking blood off her hands, perhaps someone else might shed some light on to what led up to it?" Sookie was still struggling to get out of my grasp, her eyes flicking around to all the humans in the room now that she'd realized that Cressa was dead. It was cute, she was trying to pry my fingers from around her waist and I knew they must feel like steel to her.

I zoned out on what the Queen was saying as Sookie inched up my body, she seemed to have realized that her plan of attack wasn't working so she started kissing up my arm, her fangs dragging against the skin with every other bite. "NORTHMAN!" My head snapped around, my eyes glazed I'm sure, "Yes your majesty?"

Whatever she wanted she better make it quick because Sookie had made it up to my neck and she hadn't forgotten how I liked to be teased. Truthfully she probably wouldn't have been able to make it to my neck unless I had lessened my grip, but I had always been a sucker for being seduced, especially when it came to her.

"Why is Sookie crawling all over you like you have vampire crack hidden behind your ear?" I really had no clue, well yes I actually did and I was impressed that she had changed her needing to feed into needing to fuck so easily to be honest, I knew vampires centuries old that still couldn't do that.

"It seemed she was hungry your majesty." I was proud that my voice didn't crack when I felt Sookie bite down on my neck. "Perhaps Hunter or Pamela knows what transpired before I arrived?" I really didn't think I could handle anymore questions without exposing my fangs, but then again I wouldn't be unlike the vast majority of straight males in the room whose eyes were riveted on what Sookie was doing to me.

I tried to pry Sookie from the spot she had apparently taken up residence in but she was just as unwilling to leave as she had been to stay in my arms before. I growled making the Queens head snap back to me before she went back to her conversation. I felt a surge of triumph go through me when I got her to move until her hands wandered down my chest. This wasn't any better, never mind the fact that I knew Sookie had been mad with me the last time I'd spoken with her I doubted she would want to fuck me in front of half the summit attendees. She would not be pleased if I let her continue. Sighing about the waste of a good shirt I ripped her hands from me, along with pieces of the shirt and put them behind her back, standing her on her feet I spun her so her back was to me kept my grip on her arms, she was trapped for the time being. Success, I could now try to calm down enough to listen to what was going on around me, and try to ignore the whimpers coming from Sookie if I was lucky.

"And then the human grabbed Sookie and I believe her child thought she was going to harm her. He snapped I suppose is the common saying and attacked; Sookie pulled him off her and ordered him to remain where he was without saying anything." Pam finished, I had missed most of what she said but, it appeared that Cressa had started an argument when Sookie, which I was confused about. How had she done that? I thought back on what I had glamored into Cressa, she wasn't allowed to say or refer to Sookie in a derogatory manner; she was to remain quiet while in the room. Fuck. I had apparently been so flustered that I hadn't brought up outside of the room. Damnit, I had not made an amateur mistake like that since I was young.

"Andre!" My attention came back to the here now as the Queen snapped for her child. "Control your child, apparently your neglect has spilled over to the public, and I am tired of it." She growled quietly to him when he was beside her.

My eyes narrowed his neglect? Had he not taught Sookie properly? I had formed the conclusion myself but to hear Sophie-Anne berate her favourite child in front of a lobby full of witnesses confirmed it, but she was just ask bad, she could have taken over Sookie's training. At twenty years old Sookie should have been able to resist feeding on someone that was bleeding; I had put it down to the extreme emotions she had been feeling from Hunter as well as her own that had pushed her over the edge.

Andre stepped over to us and it was hard to resist picking Sookie up and keeping her from him. He was a failure as a maker and she didn't deserve that, she had been a strong human and I had no doubt she would be ashamed of her actions here today and it was all his fault. He looked into Sookie's eyes and I could practically feel the makers command rush through her body, it went right along with the wince of pain she felt. "You will stop immediately; you will regain control of yourself and stop embarrassing myself and your Queen."

"Yes master." Came out the pained reply. There was no need for that strong of a makers command, since I had pined her arms it seemed Sookie had been regaining control of herself, she probably would have come completely out of the blood lust in a couple more minutes.

I couldn't stop the growl that erupted from my throat, surprising myself, Sookie and Andre. I had forgotten the effect being around her had one me, the feelings she brought out were stronger than the ones I remembered, or perhaps I hadn't remembered the intensity of what she made me feel? I didn't know but how could I have not torn through everything in my way to find her. Maybe I was numb; maybe I was unable to acknowledge the fact that she had meant so much to me when I thought she was dead. I knew for a fact that I had been completely crazy trying to look for her, never before have I asked for help from my liege lord, not even when I was a human had I ever asked my father for help and yet I had went to Sophie-Anne practically begging.

Sookie pulled against the hold on I had on her and I had to consciously release her from it. She stepped over to Hunter and removed her command from him, where he collapsed at her feet crying silently. She bent and touched his head slowly then moved to stand in front of him glaring at Andre as he scowled at her.

"Sookie, you obviously were not ready to become a maker, I will take over Hunters training so that you can concentrate on bettering yourself." Andre said stepping forward.

Sookie growled and stepped forward to meet him. "No, I am Hunters maker and I refuse to release him into your hold."

A rush of relief went through me that shouldn't have been there, she was standing up to a vampire the same age as me, just as she had when I first met her, not only was he old but he was also her maker. Obviously she knew that he wouldn't be afraid to command her to do so if he wished. I stepped forward.

"Actually I believe that Sookie has the ability to be a worthy maker, unlike you who has apparently neglected to teach your child the proper restraint that is needed."

Andre turned and looked at me, oh how I wanted him to do something stupid like challenge me. It was no secret that Andre liked dealing out pain, and I had no way of knowing if he had hurt Sookie physically, it had been reassuring to know that he hadn't had sex with her but that didn't mean he hadn't hurt her other ways. Just the fact that she didn't have the restraint someone her age should have showed that he had neglected her upbringing as a vampire, I knew from being a maker how vital the emotion connection between maker and child was from being a maker myself and from having a good maker.

"You're going to interfere in my relationship with my child?" Oh I wanted to do more than that, but that would have to wait for my meeting with the Magister tomorrow night.

"Yes, in this matter I would. You are trying to interfere with Sookie and Hunters child/maker relationship so I don't see why I shouldn't in your own with Sookie."

I knew I was treading on dangerous ground but I couldn't stop myself from speaking. It was true, Sookie had handled every situation I had seen her in with Hunter perfectly, even before she had been distracted by the blood from Cressa she had stopped Hunter from doing anymore harm.

"ENOUGH. I will not stand here and watch you two idiots compete over a newborn." Sophie-Anne exclaimed, moving to stand between me and Andre. "Andre, I for once agree with Northman. Sookie was chosen to be Hunters maker for a reason, you were not and he is right, you did neglect to teach Sookie properly." Turning to look at me she raised an eyebrow. "Now, your property was harmed do you wish to press any charges against Hunter?"

I was surprised and I raised an eyebrow at her, she was bold speaking about my property being harmed when she had stolen my former bonded from me. "No, your majesty, I do not wish to press charges against Hunter."

Sophie-Anne looked at me a minute more before nodding, maybe she had caught onto the fact that I might indeed want to press charges against someone. I smirked and looked over her head at Sookie, she was staring at the floor and I knew I wouldn't be able to get a moment alone with her. Sophie-Anne clapped her hands together as she turned back towards Andre, Sookie and Hunter.

"Well then, time to go children; we have entertained the crowd long enough."

I tried to catch Sookie's eye but she was determinedly staring at her feet, did she not want to say goodbye to me or was she just cowed by Andre's maker command still? She picked Hunter up and put an arm around his waist and then they were out the door. She hadn't looked at me once and I felt myself grinding my teeth, my hands aching from where they had held her earlier. I did not like the fact that she was returning to the palace were I would not be able to access her so easily. Why had I not spent the rest of my time here with her? Oh yes, the pest that was now dead on the floor had been a hassle even glamored and then I had spent the remaining night getting a hold of all the contacts that I had within the palace and trying to get information about Sookie.

"Eric." I turned and looked at Pam, "We should be going if we want to catch the plane on time."

I nodded my head and followed her out to the limo she had secured for our trip to the airport, I looked around hoping to catch one last glimpse of Sookie but she was already gone. Climbing in I sat on the seat facing the door and once it closed I looked at Pam.

"How the fuck did that situation occur at all?"

Pam raised an eyebrow but answered, "I was making plans to visit Sookie when the Pest walked up, it escalated and the Pest grabbed Sookie's arm, I don't think that Hunter liked that very much."

"So it appears." I still couldn't believe I had slipped up and not been more direct when I'd glamored Cressa, this all could have been avoided. "Still problem solved."

Pam smirked at me as she smoothed her hands over her pale blue pantsuit. "Yes, it was quite the show as well."

"Still, it will be annoying having to come up with a plausible way to explain away her disappearance." Paperwork, I fucking hated paperwork. "Have you heard back from Bianca?"

"Yes, she said she would have a detailed report for you when we arrive home tonight." Pam answered, scrolling through her phone. "I still think we should call in Godric. It is obvious that Andre is possessive of Sookie, regardless of the fact that he is neglectful."

I didn't want to call in Godric; it was humiliating enough when he had come to save me from myself. I didn't want to have to involve him in my problems; I should be able to handle them myself. I know I could deal with this myself but it would be easier if I had his counsel. "Why do you think he is so vital?"

"Eric, you are not always the most rational when it comes to Sookie." Pam said gently, which surprised me, Pam was blunt about everything. "I think maybe that it might do some good to have a rational detached person involved in this. We both care about her, albeit in different ways, so we're biased."

I growled and pulled out my phone, I did not want to call him so we wouldn't be. I didn't bother answering her instead going to my e-mail address. I had e-mailed Mr. Cataliades about representing me if it was needed; he had had an unusual fondness for Sookie when they had met. I was pleased seeing he had replied; I hadn't expected a response so quickly.

_Eric,_

_I would be honoured to represent you if you do find a need for my services. I had no idea that Sookie Stackhouse was still alive although I am happy to hear that she is. You do in fact have a case against the Queen as well as Andre, as I remember that you had sought her help when you first discovered that Miss Stackhouse was missing. If you need help with anything else do not be afraid to contact me. _

_D. Cataliades_

Perfect, now all I had to do was speak with the Magister and everything would work out. I still had no clue whether or not I would ever get Sookie's affection back though.

**~Sookie's POV~**

It was complete silence in the car, and then in the plane. At least Hunter had been able to pull himself together once we arrived at the airport in New Orleans. For having shoddy shields he sure knew how to use them when he was upset. I was terrified; would Andre actually try to take Hunter away from me? I had only know him a short amount of time but in that time I had come to love him, he was my child and my blood, the last link I had to my real family as I didn't consider Hadley family.

When she had found out that I was going to the summit when she wasn't allowed to she had threw a huge hissy fit, ruining everything the Queen had bought her recently. I had been embarrassed for her, the staff had only served her in fear of their lives and the Queen had walked around livid for a week solid. No, Hunter was the only family I had left that I had a connection to, even if I went back and saw Jason it wouldn't be the same and I wouldn't feel right showing up in his life again after so long and I didn't think I could handle knowing my brother and knowing for a fact that I would outlive him.

I gripped Hunters hand as we walked into the palace. I had been so shocked when Sophie-Anne had stood up for me; she had never done it before in private. Maybe it was because there had been other vampires around? Obviously she knew how to raise a new born vampire or else she and Andre would have never survived for as long as they had. I blew the air that was in my lungs out and followed Sophie-Anne into the receiving room.

"Oh yay you're finally home," I looked up and saw Hadley and clenched my teeth as she came over to me and Hunter, "You've brought my baby with you Sookie, how nice!"

She had known that I would be turning Hunter at the summit so I didn't get why she was acting surprised. As she took his other hand I tensed wanting to pull him away but looking at Sophie-Anne I could tell she wouldn't be pleased if I did.

"I have so wanted to get to know you!" She practically screamed at Hunter, I saw him wince and cringed.

"Hadley, he's brand new, he's still getting used to his senses, try to not yell." I said quietly and felt thankfulness come through the bond from Hunter. I may not be able to tear him away from his mother but I could damn well tell her to take into consideration his feelings.

"OH! Of course, I'm so sorry Hunter. Why don't we go and talk and get to know each other better without _some_ people around?"

"Not tonight, maybe another. I'm kind of wiped out from the flight you know?" Hunter replied pulling his hand from hers.

"Oh, right of course." Hadley said and turned and sent a glare my way. "I'm sure that you're hungry though, I've picked out some donors for you."

She moved back and gestured to the three girls I hadn't noticed when we entered the room. They were all skeletally skinny and pale, one had black hair and wore to much make up and the other two looked like they had dipped their heads in a rainbow. I mentally cringed but let go of Hunters hand. Hell I wasn't going to stop him if he wanted to feed; I understood that feeling so well.

"Uh, sure." I could tell that he was unsure as he looked over at me so I just smiled and gestured for him to go ahead.

"Sookie is this wise?" Andre asked his arms folded across his chest.

"Yes, I believe that Hunter can control himself, if not I'm here." I gritted my teeth from saying anymore.

I had barely looked at anyone the entire way back to New Orleans, and I was hoping with how close to dawn it was that I wouldn't have to listen to his reprimand before I went to my rest. He had no right to scold me in front of dozens of vampires when he didn't give a fuck behind closed doors and I hoped I would be able to keep that to myself. I shook off the thoughts and paid attention to Hunter as he reached the black haired girl.

He stood behind her, gathering her hair in his hand and tilting her neck to the side. It was comical as he was barely tall enough to even reach her neck, but I kept my amusement to myself knowing that it would make him feel awkward if he knew about it. Obviously Hadley hadn't even bothered to ask Andre about her son if she didn't even know how tall he was. Or maybe she just didn't care if he felt awkward, she was selfish like that. He bit into her neck gently and I counted the swallows he took, when he was at five I was about to step forward but was pleased when I didn't have to. He licked the two small punctures he had made and stepped back letting go of her hair.

"Well done." I smiled and pushed my pride through the bond towards him, he turned and beamed at me, moving quickly back beside me and taking my hand.

"What are you fucking him?" Hadley's scathing remark took me off guard as I was still smiling at Hunter. I turned and stared at her.

"What are you talking about Hadley?"

"I'm talking about him not even wanting to talk to me! I'm talking about him being stuck to your fucking side like a maggot on rotten meat."

How fucking dare she! She knew I had turned Hunter, she knew what a normal maker child relationship was like, and I opened my mouth to reply when once again Sophie-Anne surprised me by smacking Hadley upside the head.

"You will not speak to Sookie that way, she is doing a good job as Hunters maker and it is perfectly normal for him to be most comfortable with her." Sophie snapped adding almost under her breath, "Plus it's perfectly understandable that he wouldn't want to talk to _you."_

_Should I talk to her? I don't want her to be mad at you. _Hunter sent me.

I didn't glance at him as I answered, not wanting to alert the Queen to our speaking. _That's up to you, Hadley doesn't like me, me being your maker is just another way for her to show her displeasure at having to be around me._

_Oh ok. I really don't even know why she wants to talk to me. She didn't care before why should she now? _Hunter asked.

I really didn't have an answer for him but I tried to think of one that wouldn't hurt his feelings. To be honest Hadley probably only wanted to form a relationship with Hunter now because the Queen had seen fit for him to be turned, she hadn't ever bothered to get to know him before thinking he was just a useless Human. _I don't know Hunter, maybe she'll tell you once you talk to her._

Hunter didn't reply and I took that as the end of our conversation. I had been watching Hadley sulk while speaking with him, and it had taken less then a minute, telepathically talking was a lot faster than speaking out loud.

"Sookie, do you think you need any help with Hunter?" Sophie-Anne asked, shocking me again.

"No your majesty, I don't believe I do." I said quietly, not looking at Andre at all.

"Then you will continue Hunters training, but do come to me if you feel you need any help with the process." What the hell had happened to Sophie-Anne? Had someone put a spell on her?

She had always been nice to me but she had never ever intervened for me, or ever offered to help me with training myself to repress my urges. Did she perhaps think Hunter was more valuable than me? A bolt of jealously shot through me at the thought even though I knew it wasn't true, Sophie-Anne regarded me as a prized pet and I knew it. Maybe she just hadn't wanted to step on Andre's toes after granting him the chance of being a maker. Truthfully I probably would have preferred to be Sophie-Anne's child. At least she had a sense of humour.

"Well then, if you have no concerns to share with me you are dismissed."

That was when I remembered the mysterious donor from the first night at the summit. "Your majesty did you ever find out anything about the donor that was in Andre's room that first night?"

"No we did not. You didn't see her again did you?"

I shook my head frowning; there was something about that situation that was off to me. If only I had been listening into the thoughts around me at the time, I would have known exactly why she had been in the room. My own stupidity in that situation frustrated me.

"Do not worry over it Sookie, now you are dismissed."

I nodded left through the door. I had things that I wanted to do that I hadn't been able to while at the summit, like contacting Godric. I had thought that I had his number in my phone but apparently not. I knew that I would be able to count on Godric to keep my concerns about Hunters ability under wraps, he had been the most trustworthy vampire I had ever met, and in fact he was still the most trustworthy vampire I had met. I have stewed over whether or not to contact him the entire time we were at the summit, after all he _was_ Eric's maker so he must be sneaky and I knew for a fact that he was old, so he couldn't be as innocent as he had appeared. Still, I figured if there was anyone that would know anything about a seer it would be him.

I tugged Hunters hand and pulled him out of the room after me. It was getting closer and closer to dawn and I could see the pull starting to come over Hunter.

_Do you want to sleep in my room tonight or your own? _I asked.

_Yours if that's OK._

_That's fine._ I turned and smiled at him as moved down the hallway that would let me into my room. Pushing open the door I turned and spread my arms, until I'd walked in I hadn't realized I was excited to show Hunter my room, to finally show someone the space I had designed that would actually care. It was done in a more modern style with touches of hominess throughout. The walls were a dove grey and all the furniture was black leather, the lighting features were either crystal or white paper lanterns. I loved everything in the room, including the little figurines that I had bought because they reminded me of the ones in my Grans house, the quilt I had made. I always kept flowers in my room; there was some sitting on a coffee table, and another two vases sitting in my bathroom and bedroom.

_Well do you like it?_ I hoped I didn't sound as eager as I felt.

_Not what I expected, but very nice._ Hunter replied looking around.

_What did you expect? Old furniture and daisy print? _

_No, not exactly. I just thought it would have more of country feel, not so modern or young I guess. _

I laughed out loud at that. To be honest my rooms had been daisy yellow for a long time, with wickerwork seating and flower prints. It's not that I still didn't like those things; it's that I liked other stuff more. I had grown up to be much more stylish then I probably would have if I hadn't become a vampire. Heck, I probably would have raised a baby or two and named them something like Henry or Jim-Bob. Ok maybe no Jim-Bob but I could definitely my old self naming a child Jimmy. I had once been so childish, but I still treasured those easy days, when I thought I actually had control over my own life.

_Maybe once, but now... now I feel I have grown into something more, something I likely wouldn't have become had I stayed human. _

Hunter nodded his head. There was nothing else to say, and to be honest speaking of my past still troubled me, I didn't like thinking about what would have happened had I remained human, I wondered if I would have raised Hunter myself, or if I might have actually had children. No it was best not to think about those things, they always left me depressed.

_Where will I rest? _

_With me as usual, unless you'd prefer the couch, the whole suite is light-tight of course, but the bedroom is the most secure._

_Ok then. _

I led him into my bedroom, the bed dominated the space, and it was cherry wood, the comforter a downy white with about a million pillows. Although I didn't actually sleep but instead died I liked waking up surrounded by softness. It was a canopy bed with gauzy white curtains that hung over the top and down the sides, I usually kept them pulled back when I wasn't in the bed, and seeing it I felt like I was finally home. Truly these rooms had become my home, no where else in the palace did I feel free to be myself and I knew that there wasn't any kind of camera in here, so it was the only place I felt I was allowed to show any weakness. I had never brought any humans to my rooms ever.

I watched Hunter climb into the bed and smiled, moving to my closet to undress and change into a pair of PJs, I didn't feel like showering and the pull of dawn was closing in on me quickly, I dressed and exited my closet seeing Hunter sprawled out on the bed made me smile again. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having him around after all. I was about to climb into my bed when there was a knock at the door, moving quickly I went and opened it. There wasn't much time till dawn and although the Queen and Andre could stay up past it, I knew they knew I couldn't.

"Hadley?" I asked surprised. There was no reason for her to be at my door this late in the night.

"Sookie," She said smiling and stepping into the door, leaving the door open. "I wanted to talk to you."

I could feel my motions getting sluggish, the sun was rising. If I wanted my room secure before dawn struck I needed to get her out of here, I would no sooner go to my rest with her in the room than I would have slept with rattlesnakes while I was a human.

"What about?" My speech was becoming slurred and as I stepped in front of her I felt myself sway slightly. Alarm bells were ringing in my head as I saw her smirk. "I can speak to you when I rise, but Hadley I need to go to my rest soon, if you could wait…"

"No, I'm afraid I can't this is most pressing."

I didn't have time to nod as I felt myself being pulled under; the last thing I saw was three weres coming through my door as I fell to the floor. I think I tried to send out a cry of help to Andre, but I couldn't be sure, I know I didn't feel anything like a response from him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**You Can't Be Serious**

When we arrived back in Shreveport Eric was out of the car and into the bar quicker than I would have expected, during the ride to the airport his mood had taken a sudden upswing, when I had expected to have to deal with his pouting for days. Well whatever, a happy maker was good in my books. I stepped out of the limo and made my way into the bar, looking around and reassuring myself that Chow hadn't completely fucked up our bar, there was a strong smell of drugs in the air but that wasn't to unusual, I scanned the waitresses working the tables, they all seemed to be right of mind as well. A wave of relief swept through me, I had hoped that in our absence that nothing bad would have happened but the Fellowship had increased in our area recently so I always felt unsettled leaving the bar in the hands of another.

Walking to the bar I got a royalty blend and looked around the room again. Our area had swelled with Vampires after Katrina, the amount had never went down after the reconstruction of New Orleans, it was always pleasing to know how many people answered to Eric, and by that me as I was his lieutenant. Indeed we had had a rough couple of years after New Orleans economy collapsed but we had weathered through, as we always did.

"How was the summit?"

I turned and looked at Chow; he had taken up Longshadows one third of the bar five years ago and had shown himself to be trustworthy, if a little indulgent in his feedings.

"It was full of surprises." I replied taking a sip from my bottle.

Indeed, it was wonderful seeing Sookie again and it had been a surprise. There was also the shock of finding out that Eric had had a pet and kept it a secret from me, something I still hadn't forgiven him for. Yes I was going to be stealing one of his credit cards soon and indulging in some retail therapy to make up for my hurt feelings. I had been eying a beautiful vintage Dior suit and just waiting for Eric to fuck up until I could buy it. Not that he did something like hiding a pet all the time, but simply forgetting to compliment me on my clothes would have worked. There was no way I was going to be spending the enormous amount on the suit, Eric never thought to buy me vintage things these days.

"Surprising how?" Chow asked, wiping a glass with the cloth he had in his hand.

"Oh, well do you remember Sookie Stackhouse?" He nodded so I continued, I had teased Chow relentlessly when he had first become the bartender at Fangtasia, saying that Sookie loved getting our bartenders killed, "She's alive and well."

The glass slipped from Chows fingers and I raised an eyebrow. Odd that he would react so strongly to finding out she lived, he hadn't known her that well. Indeed he hadn't even liked her, believing that she was beneath his notice as a human. He bent and picked up the shards, throwing them in the garbage and flicking the drops of blood from his fingers where he'd cut them. I heard a human suck in a breath as she bit her lip and stared at the blood that remained on his fingers. I turned and caught Felicia's eye nodding towards the woman, I had no doubt that she was a V user and as I got closer to her the stench of her addiction wafted towards me. Well one less V user meant one less buyer I supposed, I watched as she was led away

Never a dull night at Fangtasia.

"Pamela." I turned and moved towards the hallway leading Eric's and my own office. I paused in the doorway seeing a strange man standing in front of Eric's desk. "This is Niall Brigant." Eric continued, "Please come in and shut the door."

I stepped into the room wary, Eric's moved seemed to have shifted again, and he was on the edge of his seat figuratively speaking. I moved to stand behind him and as I passed the strange man I couldn't help feeling drawn to him, I paused midstep, taking a breath I was startled to find that the man had no scent, looking closer I noticed the pointed top of his ear. He was a fairy!

"Pam, come." There was only the slightest trace of a makers command in his voice and knowing that the man, no fairy before me I thought of disobeying him, I had never had a fairy before and supposedly they were delicious. As I stood there wavering between obeying my master or trying to take a drink from the fairy before me he turned. Looking into his eyes I was startled once again at the sudden power I felt hit me, making me take a step back, moving quickly I was behind my master, my fangs down ready for the attack.

"PAMELA!" I could feel the anger rolling off of Eric in waves; I had expected him to be slightly mad but not this.

"Northman, it's fine, she is young yet it is understandable that she would try."

"True. Now why are you here?" Although Eric _sounded_ calm, her anger was still hitting me in full force. Oh later would not be fun.

Niall took a seat in front of Eric's desk which I thought was a bit presumptuous but there was no way I'd be pointing it out now. Eric might actually destroy some of my clothes this time and I had no desire to further enrage him. For Eric to be putting up with it, I figured that this fairy must be powerful, or important, more likely both.

"I have learned that my great granddaughter is alive recently." Niall said, and I was nearly knocked over from the amount of shock that came through the bond before Eric closed it. So this fairy was Sookie great grandpa? The thought alone made me want to laugh. "I had searched for her after your meeting in Rhodes, but I was not able to locate her. You see I had just learned of her existence."

"Wait how didn't you know about her? Isn't knowing you kin part of being a fairy?" I asked.

"Yes, it is part of being a fairy, but my son had hidden her from me, along with his other grandchildren. When he died his charms broke and that's when I found out about as well as her brother. I have been in contact with Jason, but alas he does not have the existential spark in him."

Ok, that told me nothing, I shifted slightly looking at my feet. I still didn't understand why he was here, and shouldn't he have been able to tell Sookie was still alive all these years?

"I felt Sookie's life being snuffed out, but I was still unable to locate, although I still did feel something. I didn't understand what it was until learning that she was now a vampire. I believe her spark is still alive and well, indeed I think it might actually have grown over the years. Now why I'm here is because I am calling in your debt to me Northman."

I saw Eric tense slightly, and smirked inwardly. Eric owed a debt to a fairy? The thought was laughable and I couldn't help wondering how Eric had even become indebted to a fairy, plus I still had no idea who this Brigant was.

"What do you wish for me to do Prince?" Eric spit out. I had to repress the urge to laugh gleefully out loud. Niall Brigant was a prince! Oh the fun I could have with this.

"I want my great granddaughter, she may be vampire but she is very much still fairy, I believe that when she lost her human life her fairy nature took over that side, I'm not even sure she knows that her spark has grown."

Well fuck.

"I don't suppose you have a plan to retrieve Sookie." Eric asked dryly raising his brows at the fairy. "You do know that she is in my Queens palace and the child of one of the Queens."

"I do understand that, but my request remains the same. I don't care how you do but I want my great granddaughter away from that place, it is not within her nature to be locked up."

Funny that he should mention Sookie's nature when he didn't even know her. That's when it struck me, Sookie was royalty, and apparently she had no idea about that. I felt like laughing again, I had regarded her as a backwards hick from bumfuck nowhere when in reality she had been a princess; oh I was so sure she would just love that. It did explain the grace that came effortlessly to her though and the charisma that had always poured off of her, indeed I had just put that down to her fairy nature but it made even more sense knowing that she had it in her blood.

"I had planned to try and get Sookie released from her maker so our plans will coincide with each other, however I make no promises that Sookie will wish to meet you."

Niall smirked at this, folding his hands together over his crossed knees. "I have no doubt she will wish to meet with me, especially if her gifts have grown over the years."

"Gifts?" Eric questioned.

"Yes, gifts. I do not believe you need to know about them. Now I have a question, is there another fairy-hybrid living in the palace that you know about? Perhaps another of my grand children?"

I stiffened behind Eric; Niall was obviously speaking about Hadley. "Yes, her name is Hadley, what do you wish me to spring her from the palace? If so I am going to assure you that she is quite pleased to be there."

"Yes, I can feel that she is content with her life, but that is not why I asked. I get a bad feeling whenever I look in on her." Niall paused looking down as his hands frowning. "I believe that she has ill intentions towards Sookie, and like I said she has the spark as well, it worries me."

Hadley had never liked Sookie; I remembered that from the time when Sookie had been in New Orleans and ran into her cousin again, indeed they seemed to have a hostile relationship. Hadley had been a selfish creature while she was human, she had basked in the Queens attention and thrown it into the donor's faces that she was a favourite; I could see her planning something against Sookie. The thought sent a sharp pain zinging through me; I did not want to lose my friend again so soon after finding her.

"I am planning to go down and spend some time with Sookie, perhaps I could bring my trip forward?" I suggested quickly.

"Yes that would work wonderfully and give your master some time to set up his plans." Niall replied. I looked at Eric and he nodded, it seemed he agreed with me.

"Then I will leave tomorrow. If you'll excuse me I should go and pack the night is getting late and if I'm to depart at first dark I should be ready."

Both Eric and Niall nodded and I sped from the room, getting to my van I pressed the unlock button and jumped in the seat. If I was to be staying for awhile I would need more clothes than I had intended to take while first planning the trip. I wasn't worried, I knew Eric would succeed with his plans, he always had before.

I pulled into my driveway, pressing the button to make the garage raise up I pulled in and then shut the garage door behind me. Going to the door I pressed the code to enter my house, the smell of fresh flowers was still strong in the air, making me thankful for the maids I employed. Yes when we had come out of the coffin there was numerous benefits, such as being able to actually own property in my own name and no longer having the need to relocate every couple of years, but one of the best was being able to hire people to clean my different homes so that there was never that musty closed in smell in the air.

I moved quickly through my home having no need for lights, as I reached my bedroom I once again pressed in a code and leans down letting the scanner go over my eye. The technology of this modern age made securing my daytime resting places so much easier. In addition to the security measures I had it warded against anyone that didn't have my blood, Eric could enter and probably Sookie could have when she was alive as she'd been bonded to Eric, but no one else. As I stepped through the entrance a feeling of home rose inside of me.

The room was decorated in the pastels I so loved, with hints of bright jewel tones that were much brighter, all the furniture was stained a dark brown, almost black. Eric had gifted me the giant headboard, he had made it himself for my birthday fifty years ago and I had still not changed it. Moving into my closet I pulled down two giant suitcases, both of them a violet color. I moved quickly through my clothes, pulling what I wanted from the rack along with matching accessories and shoes. When I was finished I could just feel the pull of dawn starting and I was pleased with myself when I finally lay down to my daytime rest, tomorrow I would be in New Orleans and be able to look out for Sookie.

When I rose the next night I was shocked to feel Eric in the house. He hadn't been there when I went to my rest and it had been close to dawn, still I suppose I should have expected it, there was no doubt that Eric would want to talk to me before I departed, I also had a few questions for him about the night before. I dressed quickly and left my rooms, finding Eric sitting in my living room and flipping through a home decor magazine. He didn't look up until I was seated.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, I finished packing last night before I rested. Eric how did you become indebt to a fairy?"

Eric raised an eyebrow and I feared that he wouldn't answer me; he usually had no problem answering my questions. "It was during the last vampire fairy war, I had been injured during the battle, and Niall found me and buried me so that I wouldn't burn with the rising sun. I still don't know why he did it, I had killed many fairies that night but he still saved me. I was about 500 I suppose, Godric had just released me to go on my own, something he later regretted when he found out about my debt I do not doubt."

"So he saved your life and said you owed him a debt? Why didn't he ever collect before now?" I asked puzzled.

"I think he was maybe saving it, he made sure to pop in every once and awhile to remind me that I owed him and that he was still around. I had hoped maybe he had been taken out during their recent wars, but apparently not." Eric responded, sounding a little sour if I do say so myself.

"They have been fighting then?"

Eric nodded his brow furrowing. "Yes in Faery I believe. I haven't heard from Niall in over a hundred years, when I heard they were warring I had a faint hope that he would perish, still it's probably better that he didn't, he may be able to help me get Sookie away from Andre."

"Why doesn't he just retrieve her himself?" I didn't understand why that wouldn't have been his first option, since he apparently wanted her out of there so badly.

"I believe he doesn't want to start another war, but after you left he made it clear that he would if I was unable to get her out." Eric said.

I grinned, if there was actually a war I might get the chance to taste a fairy after all. Eric had told me all about how wonderful they tasted, as well as the fact that if you drained one you got a chance to see the sun again. Both things appealed to my nature, it had after all been over three hundred years since I had seen sunlight.

Eric must have felt my elation at the thought because he scowled at me growling, "If there was a war you would probably be injured in it Pam, although they do taste amazing do not underestimate them, you felt a hint of Nialls power last night, would you want to face that in battle?" I pouted at him. "Pamela, we almost wiped each other out last time, fairies are not to be underestimated, if they hadn't retreated into Faery we would probably still be fighting."

I still wanted to taste a fairy, the small amount of blood I had gotten from Sookie the night she was attacked by the maenad had been delicious despite being laced with poison.

"Okay." I answered.

"Now if you have no more questions lets get onto your punishment for last night, as well as the altercation that you did nothing to stop between Sookie and Cressa." Eric grinned as he spoke, rubbing his hands together. I felt my heart drop; if it was still beating it probably would have skipped a beat. "You will feed from only large hairy men for a month, that is your punishment for last night and for the incident at the summit you will hand over your black Amex card to me until I feel you deserve to have it back."

I gasped, how could he take away my card? I was going away for Christ's sake, this wasn't fair at all. "I didn't know anything serious was going to happen! Hell Sookie was doing fine until Hunter freaked the fuck out, this isn't fair she's a fucking vampire, she didn't need my help!" I cried outraged.

Eric's grin only grew as he held out his hand, beckoning me to hand it over. I grumbled under my breath as I went to grab my card, depositing it in his hand I felt my heart break a little bit. "What if Sookie wants to go shopping?" I asked petulantly.

"You will just have to use your savings amount; I know that it is sufficient for your shopping needs." He sounded gleeful as he said it, Eric loved to torment me.

"Will you at least reconsider my feeding restriction?" I whined.

"No, and I will know if you don't comply with it while in New Orleans."

I nodded, defeated. I stood stomping to my room to grab my bags; he could be completely infuriating when he wanted to. I grabbed the handles and sped back into the living room just as his phone trilled from his pocket. I could still feel his amusement through the bond so I was surprised when it cut off.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Eric growled into the phone.

I dropped my bag and moved closer leaning in the hear the other side of the conversation.

Bianca. While at the summit Eric had had me call back to Shreveport and get Bianca to go to the palace. She was an acquaintance of mine and he had wanted someone in the palace. Bianca just happened to be the perfect fit as she was itching to move up in the ranks so to say. We had been waiting on a preliminary report about Sookie's first years as a vampire.

"_Eric I don't know what to tell you, I woke tonight to total chaos, her child was running around like a crazy thing and Sophie-Anne is the most upset I've ever seen her. Andre has already killed two weres, she's just gone." _Bianca stated.

"How could she just disappear? Can Andre not feel her? Did no one see her leaving?" Eric growled out, his hand opening and closing, maybe he was practicing squeezing Bianca's head off?

_"She was seen just before sunrise, we have trackers out now trying to locate her, but I think it was an inside job, there is no way that some random person got into the palace that close to dawn. No Andre can't seem to locate her but as I said if it's inside job maybe it was a witch that took her." _

"I and Pam will be there shortly, tell no one you've spoken to me and do not react when I arrive."

Eric snapped his phone shut almost breaking it in two. I moved to sit on the opposite sofa from him, the closer I was the harder it was to endure the anger and grief that was coming through the bond. I was upset myself, we had just found her again, and surely she wouldn't be taken from us so soon after reuniting.

"Maybe we should call Godric?" I asked tentatively, although I thought Eric was more than capable of dealing with the situation himself, I believed that Godric's unique insight would be beneficial to him. Plus I knew Godric had been worried about Eric and probably still was. If there was even a chance of Sookie going completely missing again I wanted Godric around to make sure my master didn't do anything rash.

"Perhaps. Meet me at the airport, I have to go and retrieve some clothing, and your punishment still stands Pam."

I scowled but nodded my head as he rose. It gave me a little hope that maybe just maybe this time Eric wouldn't go off the deep end if we couldn't find Sookie.

I rose in complete darkness, not since I had been turned had anything been as dark as the room that I was in. One of the benefits of being a vampire was that there was no disorientation when you first wake up; you're just dead then alive again. It took me awhile to accept that that wasn't strange; still I kept quiet, not moving at all, listening to see if anyone was in the room with me. There was no one, I stood from my prone position on the floor making no noise, putting my hands out infront of me, summoning up a small glow into my hands.

The first time it had ever happened I had been mid coitus basking in the sensation of a well given orgasm when my whole body had lit up like a firecracker. The light had been so bright it burned my eyes, the poor human that had been resting beside me had gone blind unfournately, that had been hard to explain, I had had to glamour the memory from his mind of course. Over time I had learned to control it, and learn how it worked, it had taken a long time though, the first time I ever experimented with my new ability I had almost killed the donor I was practicing on, throwing him across the room and denting his skull, it was also the time I had learned that I could heal with the same light. I hadn't told Andre or the Queen about the ability or the other one I'd discovered, hell they knew about my telepathy and they didn't need to know about my light fingers.

Looking around the room I frowned, there were traces of silver and iron in the walls, apparently Hadley didn't know that iron didn't affect me, but the silver was a problem. Why had she even taken me in the first place? I couldn't see what she wished to accomplish, no doubt Andre was already looking for me if he had been alerted to my missing presence. I felt for my bond with Hunter, instead of feeling him though I felt a black hole. Panicking I reached for my bond with Andre, finding that it was also deadened.

What the fuck? 'Ok, so you can't feel any of them, there is a rational explanation to this Sookie. Maybe it's like when I was taken from Rhodes and Eric couldn't feel me?' I thought, trying to pull myself together. 'Think, why would Hadley stick you in a room that had silver walls that was also apparently warded?' No matter which way I looked at it, I couldn't figure out why she had done it. Sure we had never gotten along, but surely she didn't plan to kill me? No definitely not, if she had intended to kill me surely she would have done it this morning? Frustrated I paced around the room, stopping in front of a giant door, there was no handle on this side and as I touched the surface it burned.

I pulled my hand back hissing, the fucking door even had silver plating. Letting out a frustrated screech I sat on the floor. How the fuck was I supposed to get out of here, and did anyone even realize I was missing?

I sat like that for what seemed like hours, there was absolutely no sound coming from outside the room so either it was soundproof, which I wouldn't be all that surprised to learn or I wasn't even in the palace anymore. I hadn't recognized the three weres that entered my suite this morning at all, which was odd as Hadley didn't really have contact with anyone outside the palace from what I knew. Hell even the Queen didn't bring her on outings, sometimes I thought that the Queen had regretted turning Hadley, but even if she had she would never have admitted it to me. I blew out a breath staring down at my hands.

Maybe my lightning hands could blast the door open? No one knew about them so I doubted Hadley had had the door reinforced to withstand the power behind them. Getting to my feet I tried to calm my mind, focusing on exactly what I wanted to happen I thrust my hands out in front of me. There was a boom and the door groaned under the pressure but it held. I screamed in frustration, throwing myself and all my body weight against the door I cried out where the silver touched my skin. Falling back to the floor I moaned in pain, watching as the skin sizzled on my right side.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and leaned my head against them. This was useless. Wherever I was it didn't seem like I would be getting out of here on my own. I dropped my shields trying to feel if someone was around but there was no one, I was definitely out of the palace.

I let the light in my hands go feeling the reserve of wherever it came from waning, I had never really used it before and apparently I taped into my resources trying to blow the door out. I sucked in a breath scenting my surroundings. I could smell the unknown weres as well as Hadley. My shields were still down, so I wasn't really surprised when I felt the were coming towards me, his mind was full of pock marks, a sign that he'd been glamored a lot in his life. I could clearly see he wanted to get to know me better.

I shuddered, not since my uncle had I ever seen something so sick in someone's head. Slipping inside I learned his name was Samuel and that he had a wife and babies at home, I dug a little deeper but it seemed like all he knew was that he was supposed to keep me in the room and not to come near me. I couldn't help grinning at that, he had made a big mistake. I had learned of my second ability by accident, I had woken from a bloodlust to a donor frantically searching for something to kill me with. There were at least four bodies around me, most of them were drained, but some of them still lived. I had reached out instinctively with my mind, trying to understand why he would want to kill me and seen the slaughter through his eyes. Instead of moving I had simply grabbed his mind, I guess you could think of it as in my mental hands, and wiped his memory clean of the advent, putting in its place that he had had a lovely time and that I had been perfectly behaved.

I had used my ability throughout my first years, it was probably why I was punished less than I should have been, but Andre's punishments had always been harsher than what I thought I needed. I grabbed the weres mind, removing the dirty images of what he wanted to do to me from it and instead giving him instructions that he was to let me out and forget that he had done it. My ability could be so useful sometimes, as most people knew better than to look directly into vampire's eyes these days.

I was waiting at the door when he opened it and I walked out as he closed it. I was in an underground bunker of some type, but it was huge! I looked around, casting my mind throughout the building, there was only five weres here and all of their minds were as fucked up as the first guys. I blew air through my noise and sped away before the were noticed me. It was easy enough to find the exit, but when I came out I had no clue where I was.

It seemed that I had been moved at some point during the day as I was in what appeared to be woods. There was no one around except for the weres in the bunker and there were no scents that I recognized outright. I could faintly smell Hadley but it seemed she hadn't been here in a week or two. That was weird, how had her scent been so strong in the room I was locked in but not out here? Shaking my head I brushed the thought off, looking up at the sky and trying to find the North Star I was blown away at how clear the sky looked. I rarely ever saw stars in New Orleans because of all the pollution in the air, I found it eventually after staring up at the stars longer than I probably should have. I started running, figuring I would eventually find a town and a phone.

I heard the first growl when I had been running for about an hour I figured, I was just starting to see lights through the seemingly endless woods that surrounded me. I glanced behind me without pausing, but I didn't see anything. I wasn't that surprised the forest I was in had dense underbrush, so I reached out with my mind. Three, there was three wolves on my tail and I cursed silently under my breath, I wasn't sure if I could evade them and I didn't want them chasing me to whatever was ahead of me, an altercation between Werewolves and a Vampire would definitely show up on the front page. Thinking quickly I glanced around. There was a sturdy tree coming up on my right and as I reached it I jumped, grasping the lowest branch, swinging myself up onto it I crouched waiting. They appeared not even twenty minutes later, during that time I had become aware of my hunger, it had started as an ache in my stomach, by the time they showed up bolts of pain were shooting through me, my fangs had run down and wouldn't go up.

Perhaps these weres would be a welcome meal if slightly disgusting. Imagine McDonald's food that has sat in your fridge overnight and completely cooled and then when you heated up all the oil oozed out, this was how I regarded weres. They were good for a quick meal but I would definitely never prefer feeding off them. I watched as they paused where my trail ended, I hadn't moved from the spot I'd crouched in from when I'd first entered the tree, the less my scent was spread out the less chance they'd have of picking up. Looking into their thoughts all I saw was a red snarly mess, it seemed they didn't retain all their human thinking facilities. I cursed inwardly seeing the chunks missing from their minds; I wouldn't be able to glean any information out of these ones either. Two of the wolves were branching off but one was still nosing around the area, apparently not convinced that I had suddenly disappeared. Perfect.

I dropped down on top of his, snapping his spine, I was nothing but grateful when the pain made him shift back into a human because it was on so much easier for me to grab the back of his head and lift his neck to my mouth. I bit down, sucking in the sweet blood that would end my pain finally, I didn't restrain myself at all and when I was finished I jumped back into the tree and putting cramming in body into an intersecting pair of branches. I wiped the small amount of blood off my chin, I was quite proud of myself, I had felt like I was starving and yet I hadn't wasted any blood. Looking up at the moon I realized I had dallied too long waiting for the weres and then feeding. I scowled and moved off, staying in the trees and jumping from one to the other.

I did not see any signs of the weres and when I came out of the trees I was shocked. I was standing in the backyard of the Fellowship of the Sun, where I had rescued Godric so long ago. I frowned counting up the distance between New Orleans and Dallas, it would have taken them at least 6 hours to get me here, and I had woken at first dark as usual. Furthermore why the fuck would I end up in Dallas and so close to a Fellowship church? None of this made sense. I stepped out onto the lawn that surrounded the 'church', I had never been able to think of it like that seriously, at least not since I had met Steve Newlin all those years ago. I moved over to the parking lot and my hopes fled when I saw that it was empty, a quick glance at the sky let me know it was getting later and later, I would have to find somewhere to rest soon enough, but the thought of resting in the woods so close to the Fellowship had me uneasy, not even mentioning the wolves that had been tracking me.

It was if thinking of them summoned them. They stepped out of the woods on either side of me about ten feet away. I was flanked; I turned and looked at one and then the other. I had never had a problem with wolves, indeed I got along well with my day time security, and it was true that they did have a distinct smell; it was kind of like a musky woodsy smell. It wasn't as horrible has Eric and every other vampire I had ever met made out regardless of the fact. I took a step forward and matching growls met my ears, they were both big and I figured they'd be pushing six feet in their human forms. I didn't want to take on two weres by myself, I knew I wasn't strong enough. I paused staring the large black one as I thought, I could vaguely remember where Godric's house had been, but it had been badly damaged in the attack from the Fellowship, and I didn't even know if he was still Sheriff. Finding that house was my best bet but there was no way I was going to lead these wolves to it.

They had to die.

I moved faster than I ever had and I was beside the first wolf in a second, he just caught my wrist as I went to grab his head, biting down painfully. I growled ripping it from his mouth as he turned more fully towards me. I took a step back when I was hit from behind, knocking me over the wolf that had grabbed me. This one was pure white, and I would have thought beautiful at any other time. I rolled to my feet crouching my fangs extended, I darted forward grabbing the black wolfs front legs and jerking them forward until I heard them crack. He howled in pain shifting back into his human form and I could barely look at him, I had completely pulled the arms from their joints, still he needed to shut up, there was a highway just over the lawn. I grabbed his head and twisted it sharply hearing his neck crack I dropped him to the ground as the white wolf once again hit me from behind, grabbing onto the back of my neck.

I fell sprawled over the dead body that I had just made, twisting I shrieked in pain as I felt the wolf firm their grip sinking it's teeth into me. I rolled onto my back trying to squish it between my body and the ground but it was a no go, rolling back to my stomach I lifted myself and the wolf, hissing the air out of my lungs. It held on that's for sure, and as I got my hands around its ribs I could feel my skin separating from my neck as I pulled, I screamed as I tore it off me, throwing it as far as I could. I didn't let it lie there for very long, no I pounced quickly, sinking my fangs into the soft skin of it's inside back leg. The noise was horrible, a mix of a human screaming in pain and wolf, I discovered I was still thirsty and the screams got quieter and quieter as I quickly drained the blood from his body. I shoved the body away from me when I finished and watched as it slowly turned back into a human, truly I had always liked weres but that didn't mean I wasn't going to kill them if they tried to kill me.

I quickly gathered both bodies and I once again shoved them high up in the trees, the smell would attract crows but it was safer than leaving them on the ground where someone from their own pack could find them right away. Reaching up I felt the back of my neck, it was tender and a bit sore but I could tell it was healing. Stepping back out onto the Fellowships lawn I looked around, I don't know for what, maybe I had expected to see more evidence of the small battle that had just occurred; maybe I was just trying to get my bearings. Whatever I was looking for I didn't find it, instead I once again looked up at the sky, orienting myself I headed off towards Godric's old house, hoping I would arrive before I had to seek shelter from the sun.

* * *

**AN: Wow! This is my longest chapter yet and trust me I tried to end it much sooner so that I could post it but Sookie screamed bloody murder about me leaving her locked up in a cage surrounded by silver. Plus I think I needed to show just how strong she was, and she completely agreed. The next chapter should be up soonish and I hope you all enjoyed this one! Reviews keep me going and I have to thank everyone that reviewed Chapter Eight!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm not happy where I left this but it was getting long and I hadn't posted in way to long! I'm so sorry about the delay but I lost the internet for a week and I do all of my writing on Google Docs so I wasn't able to write. Honestly, this chapter was hard. I found myself struggling in some spots and wanting to switch POV's much more often than was needed. Either way here is it, I hope you all like it!**

**Ten**

**Yous in Trouble**

We arrived in New Orleans at twelve that same night. I had driven like a mad man, feeling that maybe, just maybe if I was there we could find Sookie quickly. I pulled to a screeching stop just outside the palace gates, the paparazzi scattering in all directions to avoid getting hit, it was a nuisance that they were there at all. Sophie-Anne wanted to be popular in the human media and most of the time I agreed she did stir up good publicity but I was sure that there would be an article in some magazine tomorrow about how vampires drove recklessly.

"I'm here to see the Queen, Eric Northman Sheriff of Area 5." I told the guard that was on duty. He nodded and the gates opened, I took off with a squeal of tires and Pam's laughter ringing in my ears. My child had inherited my love for speed. We pulled up at the front door and I sprung out, throwing the keys to the vampire that stood there. "Bring the bags to whatever room we are assigned." I snapped at him without stopping.

I had only packed an overnight bag, so if I was allowed to stay it seemed I would need to send out for some clothes. As I had arrived home I'd realized how odd it would seem if I showed up with a full suitcase, so I had thought up an excuse to be there, I was just dropping off Pam and figured that I could report last months tallies while I was there. I would innocently learn about the fact that Sookie was missing and then ask to stay to help recover her. If my request was refused, well I had a townhouse that I hadn't been to in awhile.

We were once again stopped in the reception room, I was barely restraining myself from ripping the doors from the wall, but then I couldn't really say I was just here to drop off Pam. I drummed my fingers on my knee impatiently, if what Bianca had said was true I might be waiting awhile. Pam glanced over at me and raised an eyebrow looking at my hand; it was unusual for me to be so fidgety. I stilled my hand by will and resisted the urge to tap my foot; instead I stared at the red light over the door willing it to turn green.

We had been sitting there for an hour when I got fed up; my patience was at an end as I strode to the door and threw it open my fangs were down. I hissed in dismay, Sophie-Anne wasn't even in the fucking room! I slammed the door behind me as I exited, "Come Pam, we are going to find the Queen and Sookie."

I strode out of the reception room, startling the guard that been stationed outside the he moved to step into my way and I snarled at him, so I continued on without stopping. We hadn't gotten very far when I heard a howling and I increased my pace. Bursting into the pool room I looked around in alarm, Hunter was being restrained by four weres and didn't look like he was enjoying it. I realised the howling was coming from him the second he noticed that I entered. His escape efforts increased and he tossed a were into a pool before being held down again.

"What is going on here?" I bellowed crossing my arms. "Release him."

"No can do sir, the Queens lieutenant specifically said he was to be restrained and deposited in his rooms." The were climbing out of the pool answered me; I turned and looked at him raising a brow as Pam walked over to Hunter.

"Why?"

The were looked at me blankly for a moment before frowning. "If you don't know I'm not sure if I should tell you sir."

I strode up to him, grabbing him by his jacket's lapels and raising him so his face was right next to mine. "You will tell me why he is being restrained and you will release him, then you will go and find the Queen and tell her Eric Northman is here. NOW!" I dropped him as I finished glaring down at him as he crumpled to the floor.

"He just went nuts when he woke! I don't rightly know why he is to be restrained as Miss Stackhouse was much worse, Andre just told us to put him in his room and to lock the door." He stuttered out and I couldn't help noting how badly Sophie-Anne's security was if they'd spill their secrets after just a little intimidation. "Boys let him go." He called over to the other weres that were holding Hunter down.

I turned away as he moved to leave the room, he would follow instructions and I wanted to speak to Hunter privately before the Queen and probably Andre arrived. Walking over I grabbed his face and bent down leaning to look at him. "Control yourself; you are shaming your maker."

"SHE WON'T CARE, SHE LEFT, AND SHE'S GONE." He screamed at me, trying to tug his face away from my grip but I held on.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Although I knew she was missing and that Andre couldn't feel her surely her bond with Hunter was working properly? I was common for a maker child bond to suffer over the years especially if the maker was a poor one.

"I CAN'T FEEL HER, SHE'S GONE." He sobbed, sagging against my hold on him.

I looked up and over at Pam, alarmed at the prospect. Her bond with Hunter was gone? But no, I wouldn't believe she was dead, the witch had probably just warded the whole room to block out all the bonds, still I wasn't supposed to know that. "Control yourself, Sookie is alive surely, maybe she just closed down the bond?" Even as I said it I knew it would never happen. I doubted that Sookie would close her bond this early in their relationship without informing him beforehand.

"No, no she wouldn't have done that. She said she would have to sometimes but she wouldn't have done it without telling me. Please, help me find her please." Hunter sobbed out, red trails falling down his face as he clutched at the hand I had holding him.

"How could I do that?"

"I looked forward, to your future, she's with you, you must help me find her if you wish to have that, please!"

What the fuck? I was so startled I let go of his chin and he fell to the ground at my feet. He had the ability to see the future? I was floored, no one had that ability but my makers sire, and even then she was ancient. Was this why Sophie-Anne had had him turned? Probably.

"Northman."

I turned looking away from Hunter who was still at my feet and bowed from the waist, I could see Pam sinking into a bow as well, when I rose Sophie-Anne was in front of me. I was surprised to find that her eyes had just the hint of red around their rims. It seemed she really had been upset about Sookie's disappearance, whether or not it meant her telepath was gone or if she actually cared about Sookie's welfare was to be questioned though.

"Your majesty. I came to drop off Pamela for her visit with Sookie and thought I could do the monthly tallies with you if you had time."

"Yes that would be fine but unfortunately Sookie is currently unavailable." I frowned opening my mouth to speak when Hunter sped in front of me.

"Don't lie to him, she is gone. I cannot feel her and neither can Andre; tell him the truth at least since you never did before." He spit in the Queens face.

I grabbed him by the shoulders pulling him back. I was laughing uproariously in my head but I doubted that when I recovered Sookie she would be pleased to find out that I had let her child get himself killed. Andre stepped forward in front of the Queen growling at Hunter and I pulled him back even farther.

"You will not speak to your Queen that way." Andre said. "Furthermore she has no obligation to tell him anything and you will learn your place soon enough."

"ENOUGH." Sophie-Anne said loudly, making Hunter jump. "I will not stand here and watch you argue with an infant Andre, grow up."

That was two times in less than a week that she had reprimanded Andre, and with witnesses! "Your majesty do you require any aid in finding her?" I asked politely, hoping none of the glee I was feeling leaked through into my words.

Apparently it did because Andre threw me a look as he stepped backwards so he was standing beside the Queen. Hunter was shaking like a leaf in the wind so I handed him over to Pam. The Queen was just opening her mouth to speak when the doors burst open and Hadley was in front of us. She was scowling but her next words left me no doubt that she didn't care a whit about the fact that her cousin was missing, in fact it just made me believe what Niall had said to start with.

"Master what is going on? The guards are going from room to room searching them, I was practically thrown out in the middle of feeding!"

"Hadley, how nice of you to join us and our _guests_." The Queen said quietly but firmly. "We are conducting a search for Sookie."

"Oh has she run off again?"

"Hadley!"

"I'm sorry Master, but it is true she has tried to run before." Hadley replied looking at her nails. It seemed that Sophie-Anne's latest child had no respect. She finally glanced over at us and as she saw Hunter her eyes narrowed. "Why do they have him?" She asked turning to look at the Queen.

"Hunter needed to be restrained; he is distraught over Sookie's absence." Sophie-Anne said.

Hadley stepped over to Hunter, raising her hand she wiped the drying tears from his face, sticking her finger in her mouth she tasted them briefly then tugged Hunter out of Pam's astonished grasp. Wrapping her arms around him she cooed, "Aww don't be upset baby, mommy's here."

Hunter recoiled from her, trying to push his body away from her he snarled, "Let go of me you bitch!"

I was having a hard time keeping my expression blank; it seemed the happy family at the palace wasn't so happy after all. I could feel amusement pouring through my bond with Pam but when I glanced over I was happy to see that her face was just as expressionless as my own. Sophie-Anne seemed to be embarrassed, which was hilarious, as I had never had the chance to see the expression on her face, it was a mix between constipated and angry, and Andre just looked furious.

"Aww, don't be like that Hunter, now I can look after you!" At this Hadley's face lit up, and she let Hunter go just enough to look down into his face. "Wouldn't you rather I was your Maker hunter?"

"No, not if you were the only vampire left in the entire world." Hunter deadpanned, prying her fingers from his arms. He stepped back so that he was between me and Pam and that's how we were all standing when Andre let out a gasp, quickly followed by Hunter who grabbed his chest.

"SHES BACK. SHES BACK." He yelled turning and grabbing Pam around the waist and twirling her. I couldn't suppress the snicker that escaped me at Pam's face, she looked completely outraged.

"Andre, did the bond open?" Sophie-Anne asked turning to look at her child.

"Yes, I can feel her, but she is quite far, northwest of here." Andre replied.

My eyebrows rose, northwest of New Orleans was Shreveport, and I didn't believe that she was there, as she wouldn't have cut off Hunters end of the bond, plus how would she have gotten there by herself during the day? If you went further there was Dallas plus a host of small towns, but it did mean that I would be able to help for a good reason. My grin was wolfish as I spoke, "Your majesty, I have contacts around the Dallas area, I could ask them to go and search for her, and I could leave myself, and bring Hunter with me to find her."

Sophie-Anne looked at me for a moment or two, possibly thinking through her decision, before she replied. "That is fine, do so but keep me updated on your whereabouts."

I nodded my head and looked at Hunter whose expression was so innocently open I had to wonder how Sookie was ever going to be able to teach him how to control it. I almost wondered if it would be a good thing for him to learn. This trip was perfect, as I would get a chance to question Hunter about his seer abilities, and whether or not Sookie knew about it.

"Go and pack an overnight bag, we will probably not arrive till just before dawn and we will have to stay with a friend of mine. Pam would you like to accompany us?"

"Yes master." Pamela said, and I raised an eyebrow but she just smirked back at me. Pam rarely called me master; maybe she was proving a point?

"If you would excuse us your Majesty, we will get on our way."

I was tired beyond belief, more and more wolves had shadowed me since I had started running from the Fellowship, and I had changed directions at least 20 times and had no idea where I was. I could feel the sun wasn't far from rising but I didn't want to go to my rest with the wolves on my heels. With the amount of blood I had lost and consumed and lost yet again I felt drained; I blew out a breath stopping and looking around. I was in commercial area, all of the stores were closed down, but I could hear some humans in some of them, possibly preparing to open for the morning time, I reached out with my mind, the wolves were just on the edge of my limits but I could still feel them, feel their excitement that my scent was getting stronger, that they were finally closing in on their prey.

It was difficult to understand what their emotions meant, it was much like looking into any normal animals mind, but maybe I could steal their control, make them do something? I wasn't sure, I had never had need to make a were think something else when they changed. I let myself sink deeper into the consciousness of one of them, slowly weaving my story, the wolf he was running with had stolen his mate, and it was the perfect time to get rid of him, he could say that I had just killed him. Slowly, slowly I coaxed the thought of attacking his pack brother until it was seamlessly implanted but still following his little wolfy thoughts. I rode with him as he turned suddenly, snapping at the back legs of his friend. I could hear the shock and anger that came from the unexpected attack from the other one.

I pulled away from their minds, a pang of remorse flowing through me, truly I had never wanted to be the type of person that would make others turn on one another, but it was me or them and I didn't want to be found while I rest. I glanced around myself one more time, and then looked up at the sky; it would be so good to fly right now. I would have to find someplace that I could hide my scent and I definitely didn't have all that much time. I run quickly past the stores, none of them are suitable to rest in, and the ones that are don't have any staff at the moment. I grit my teeth as I stand over the manhole, I will have to rest in the sewers this day.

Fucking lovely.

I pull the cover off and step down onto the ladder, reaching up I pull the cover back over the hole and climb down quickly. When I reach the bottom I pause a moment, letting my eyes adjust, I don't dare take a breath, and the smell would probably kill me. Still at least the sun won't. I move quickly, looking for an enclosed maintenance room, the pull is slowly approaching when I finally find one. I bust open the door, and glance quickly around, no other entrances, no manhole covers from above, perfect. I shut the door, and then drag a heavy piece of piping in front of it, stacking several of them up, I nod my head. No one should be able to push the door open as I lay dead for the day. I glance around the room, assessing fully this time, the floor I'm standing on is concrete, but it is mostly clean with just a few oily footprints and a large stain of the stuff in the corner, the walls having various tools lined against them as well as more of the pipes I used to secure the door. There are several switches that I guess are for the water levels as well as the pressure that's in the pipes.

I won't be comfortably falling into my rest in a bed, but at least I'll be as safe as I can be. Not only is the sewer a good resting place as its underground but the smell of the place has probably masked most of my scent, sure, they'll know I went into the sewers but they won't know exactly where I went or how far I traveled. Or at least I hope not. I sigh and sit against the wall, I haven't had a chance to look for my bonds since I'd left that damnable place in the woods, I look inside and am overjoyed when I feel Hunters life-force pulsing away, as I stare at the bond it is as if he is almost beside me, leaning back against the wall with his head cocked to the side, his mouthing opening to speak. I feel the worry and the distress and anxiety that are plaguing him and a pang of loneliness, I had been distressed when I hadn't been able to feel him earlier not realizing how accustomed to his life force always being in the back of my mind had become. Truly, it was nice to fall into rest beside someone, knowing they would be there when I woke come nightfall.

I pushed the melancholy away and instead opened my side of the bond wider, pushing love and determination through the bond, hopefully it would help him some, as it was all I could do at the moment. Moving away from Hunter's bond I looked towards the one I had with Andre, in reality, the bonds had no colors but the way I always felt when I looked at it gave me dark feelings so I always imagined it as a dark twisted thing in my head, full of the thorns of displeasure that he showed me whenever he was trying to teach me something, as well as the ambivalence he held towards me at all other times. As always the bond was closed, and really what had I expected? Andre had always kept his side of the bond closed, and as his child I had no control over my own side, he could always feel me if he wished too. I wondered if he even cared that I was gone, probably, but only because it would distress Sophie-Anne.

I growled quietly to myself thinking of the Queen, it was her fault I was here. She had rebuked Andre for how he dealt with me, but truly she let Hadley get anything she wanted. Which was another thing I needed to think about. What the hell had Hadley been thinking taking me from the palace and depositing me in Dallas, and why? It made no sense, I knew she didn't like me, she never had, and she resented the fact that the Queen took me places that she forbids Hadley from going. Still, she knew Sophie-Anne would be pissed if she ever found out that Hadley had been part of my abduction. It wasn't only that though, Hadley wasn't smart enough to have planned this all herself, perhaps someone had approached her and offered her something if she gave them me? I knew I was a highly regarded asset, and with Sophie-Anne exposing me at the summit it made sense that someone would want me badly, I had after all just displayed my powers there. Still it didn't make sense that Hadley's scent was only inside the room with me and nowhere else in the compound.

Could she have powers that I didn't know about? After all hadn't I kept some of my own secret? I didn't think that Hadley was smart enough to lie to the queen about her own powers, or even to know to hide them from others. I racked my brain, thinking of what other fairy powers I had seen. The thought hit me like a loaded truck, she could pop! Also she hadn't at all seemed like she was about to succumb to the sun's pull that morning, did that mean she could possibly walk in the sun? Or was it only that she could stay awake? I ground my teeth in frustration, and that's how the sun took me. I fell into my rest, angry and frustrated, with more questions than answers.

We arrived at Godric's residence a half an hour before dawn, Hunter was already dead for the day and as I scooped up his limp body to carry him into the house I couldn't help wishing I still had my bond with Sookie. If I did I would have been able to start searching regardless of the fact that dawn was coming. I had lived in the old days, where you went to rest in the ground or sewer systems, all I could hope for was that she was somewhere safe. The door opened just as we reached it and I couldn't help grinning at the sight of my maker. He was much shorter than me and appeared to be around 18 or 19, when he was turned, but the power that came off of him told you just how old he actually was.

"Child, it is nice but unexpected to see you." Godric said, looking me over pausing only briefly at Hunter in my arms.

"Master, it is wonderful to see you in such fine spirits." Truly it was, I had only seen him once since the disaster Sookie averted and he had still been in a dark mood, not to mention the state I had been in.

"Yes, I have rediscovered some small joys in this world." Godric said, moving to the side he said, "Please come in."

I stepped in side, and glanced around, he had redecorated after the attack had happened at his nest but it was still the same colors. All earth tones, the floors a dark walnut, with dark brown drapes across the windows. "I'm sorry for disturbing you so close to dawn, but I have business that must be done in Dallas, I hope I'm not intruding in any plans that you had?"

Godric shook his head, shutting the door after Pam stepped inside. She stood quietly by my side, a feeling of pride and nervousness was pulsing through the bond, she hadn't been around my maker all that much as we had parted ways long before I had made her. Still, this would be as good as time as ever for her to get to know him. I glanced down at Hunter and then looked back at Godric.

"Is there a place I could put him? He is young and as you can see succumbs to the sun much earlier than myself or Pam; I will tell you why we are here once he has been placed somewhere secure." I asked.

Truly, I was holding Hunter, but more importantly I was holding something precious of Sookie's, I knew she would never forgive me if something happened to him, and I probably wouldn't forgive myself either, the boy had good instincts and would become an amazing vampire one day I was sure.

"Follow me." Godric said, turning and going up the stairs. I followed him, not questioning where he was taking me, we ended up in a bedroom, all the windows were draped with light-tight fabric, I could tell by just looking at the weaves, and I was sure that the windows had been coated to keep the sun out. I put Hunter down on the bed, pulling the blanket down and tucking him in after taking off his shoes. Godric had left the room and as I stood beside the bed Pam joined me, surprising me by brushing a lock of his dark brown hair from his face.

"He will be fine Eric; you do not need to worry." Pam said turning and looking at me. I nodded once and gestured for us to leave.

It had been hard to see his distress earlier in the evening, I had never had Godric be cut from me when I was a new born and just the thought of it happening made me shudder, Godric's side of the bond had been closed since he had released me, but I knew he was always there. Before we had parted ways he had told me though, and taught me how I might close off my own side, explaining that sometimes it was easier to stand his own side being closed if I could shut out his life force buzzing in the background. I had understood at the point though, we had been together for over three hundred years at the point and I was ready to strike out on my own, nevertheless it had been hard at the start not to feel his emotions, his calm reassurance that I would be ok.

"Come, let us speak with Godric." I said, turning away from the bed and leaving the room. I waited while Pam shut the door then followed the hum of Godric's life through the house until we found him in the kitchen.

"So, tell me why you are here? Not that I'm not happy to see you of course, and it's lovely to see you as well Pam, but this is unexpected. Don't tell me you've deserted." Godric said, a corner of his mouth pulling up in a smile.

"No, nothing like that. Do you remember Sookie Stackhouse?" I replied.

"Yes of course, I heard she recently emerged from the dead." Godric replied. "It seems I still owe her a debt after all."

"Yes, it was quite the shock. Anyways, as you may know she was my bonded, and I had believed she died, like you said, but I found out at the summit she was alive. We spoke briefly, but she went missing the night she returned to New Orleans. Last night in fact, we discovered through her maker that she was in Dallas someway, so I and Pam as well as her child-"

"She has a child? She can't be more than twenty years old!" Godric broke in, his voice incredulous.

"Yes, the boy that I put upstairs is her child; he is only a week old I believe." Godric's eyebrow raised a fraction, for him he was practically gaping. I nodded my head and continued. "He was turned at the summit. Anyways, I was dropping Pam off in New Orleans for a visit with Sookie and that how we discovered she was missing." His other eyebrow rose at his, a smirk appearing on his face and I scowled but went on regardless. "So she's in Dallas somewhere, we don't know where exactly, but I was hoping that you're leave to stay here during the day and perhaps you'd like to accompany us to find her?"

Having Godric with us would be especially useful if she was being held somewhere, but I had my suspicions that she had escaped. It made no sense for her holders to have taken her out of where ever she had been as it had obstructed the bonds she had, still I didn't know that for sure and as Hunter was so young it would be good to have another vampire to help watch over him, as he was still so young and at the mercies of his different desires. What would be best was if he stayed behind but we needed him to find Sookie and I doubted that even if I didn't need him he'd stay behind.

"Yes of course you may rest here," Godric said pausing, I can tell he is mulling over my words. "She was turned against her will then?" I nod again. "Your bond was broken?" I once again nod. "Then yes I will come and help you of course, and perhaps it may take us a couple days to find her?" Godric finished with a smirk that I can't help returning.

"Yes indeed, we have no idea where she is and Hunter is so young he had problems following the bond." I respond.

"We will set out at first dark tomorrow then, Pam you may have the room to the left upstairs." Godric says and I turn and look at her, seeing her movements becoming slightly sluggish, she is always pulled under before me, right at sunrise, I myself have the ability to be awake for almost an hour after sunrise. "Eric, join me in my room we have much to speak about I believe."

"Master, Godric." Pam says nodding at both of us before disappearing in a blur.

I follow Godric up to his room, the sun has just peaked over the horizon and I feel Pam fall into her day death. I shut the door and watch as Godric seats himself in a dark brown leather armchair before gesturing for me to join him in the opposite one. The whole room is done in browns and gold's, the smell of lilies permeates the room as well as a faint aroma of spices of incense.

"So, you have faired well since I last saw you" Godric says looking me over closely. He lets me feel his approval and I hang my head in shame.

"I was not myself when you saw me last truly, I-"

"Do not try to make excuses, the state you were in was appropriate for the situation, truly it warmed my heart to see how much you had come to care for her." Godric interrupts ring his hands into a steeple under his chin. "Yes, I used to worry that I had trained you to well to ever let your emotions back in."

"You were a wise master Godric; emotions were a liability when young. No, you didn't train them all out of me, you showed me how to care, or Pam's and my own relationship would not be what it is."

"Well, I am pleased that you think so child. But now we must discuss Sookie, now that we know she is alive, well undead, what are your plans? Your rights were violated when she was taken then turned."

"I have contact Mr. Cataliades already and he has agreed to represent me. Since there was a summit so recently, I've decided to contact the Magister; he always had a grudge against Sophie-Anne. I had planned to meet with him tomorrow night, but I will have to call and rearrange that."

"No keep your meeting, he does not like missed appointments. What of Sookie's relationship with her Maker? Her upbringing? Has she been taught properly? All these things will help you if done incorrectly. Does she wish to stay with her Maker?"

"Andre and her relationship is strained at best, hostile at worst, she was apparently something of a 'wild child' although I have no facts to confirm that as of yet. I don't believe she has as much restraint as she should at her age, due to lack of guiding. No she isn't happy, she was visibly distressed the one time I spoke to her alone. I'm afraid she has simply given up on her situation."

Godric sat quietly, seemingly thinking over what I had said. Maybe Pam was right and I should have called him when I found out she was alive. I had only been thinking of how I didn't want to appear a fool in front of my maker again, I had never even thought about the fact that Sookie had saved him from ending his own life. When she had disappeared, vanished from the bond I had had only my own grief, I hadn't thought of how Pam had lost her almost friendship with Sookie, one that she had apparently treasured, no Godric's own feelings to the matter had not even entered my mind. I pulled myself out of my musings as he spoke.

"Call Cataliades, it will only benefit you to have him with you. He is known not to do any shady business dealings openly, if he does any at all. Have you spoken to Sookie about getting her out of the situation?"

"I have, she said it was hopeless."

"Why? Has she never tried to escape?"

"I believe she has from a remark her cousin made tonight, but I don't believe she was ever successful, as I said I think she's simply given up." I reply looking down at my hands.

Sookie had never given up to anything ever that I knew of. That she had made me worried about her mental state, was she truly defeated or did she perhaps find something good about the situation that she was in? If she did I didn't know what, as she had made it quite apparent she had never wished to be in it. I just hoped that she wasn't so down-trodden that she wouldn't fight against whoever had stolen her.

"Perhaps she had felt that she didn't have anything to run to anymore?" Godric queries.

The thought hits me like a ton of bricks and I swallow unnecessarily, it could be true. She thought I had abandoned her, that I hadn't looked for her when she had gone missing. It was possibly she had felt that she had no where to run to. I knew that she wouldn't have wanted to bring her problems to her brother, and she had always regarded him as the younger sibling simply because he had never been the kind of person to look after someone else. Had she really thought that I wouldn't have helped her if she had escaped? Or even Pam maybe?

"It's possible. Still, it is not like her to not fight till the end. It worries me." I reply.

"It is getting late; we will speak more before we depart tomorrow. But do not worry, I have a good feeling that we will find her and then we will sort this whole mess out." Godric says rising.

I stand with him and nod my head before leaving to go to my chamber. I don't think I've felt this weary since I've been a human, knowing Sookie is out there, within my reach but yet I cannot go to her because of the sun is a special kind of pain. As I lie down on my bed and stare at the canopy I can't help searching inside myself for our bond, or where it once was. If we were still bonded as we had been perhaps – but no. It is useless to think of this, I had done nothing but doubt myself, and how I may have helped her when we were bonded, it had changed nothing. The Queen and Andre had stolen her right from under my nose, and I intended to find out how they did it, and why they thought that I wouldn't do anything about it.

I woke with the worry still sitting squarely on my chest, it was if I had blinked, my rest passed in nothing but a moment. As I pushed the blanket back I looked around my room, it was done in black and greys, how appropriate. I sped into the shower and dressed hurriedly, throwing on a tank top and jeans along with a leather jack and boots. As I moved through my routine as quick as I could I could hear Godric dressing, or doing something in his room. I left my room, moving towards his door and before I could knock he called for me to enter. I walked in and was surprised to see him dressed similarly to myself. He had always favoured undyed cotton, and loose lounge looking pants, but instead he was head to toe black. I stopped for a moment so surprised was I had.

"Come in, shut the door. I have news." Godric says. I do as he says and sit in the same armchair that I occupied last night. "I sent out feelers last night after you left me, sever bodies were found this morning, some of them high up trees."

"You think it was Sookie?" I ask incredulously. Even though her training had seemed insufficient I doubted she would escape the palace just to go on a feeding spree and disclose her location.

"Yes, but I failed to mention these were Were's." Godric says grimly, taking the seat opposite me. "Several had been drained, but more had had marks indicating a fight. They were from the local pack, I know they hire out to the biggest bidder, the served as guards sometimes when I was sheriff."

I frown, so she had been followed and had killed. Repeatedly, something that she had always been against when she was human. Well it made sense, if she had had a rough start she would have had to get over her remorse about killing, or she would have definitely submitted to the true death. Emotions were always heightened when brought over, and the grief of killing someone would have done her in. How she must have struggled, truly I didn't understand how she was so well composed.

"So she wasn't picked up again I'm assuming?" I ask.

"No, it appears they lost her when a were reappeared saying that she had killed his partner and injured him. This was just before sunrise, and they have been looking ever since." Godric says. "It seems she found somewhere safe to rest for the day, as well as throwing off her tracks because I haven't had another report since the last one. They must still be looking."

"Yes, of course. She was always smart. But how did she get rid of her tracks?" Sookie's scent was one of the strongest things about her, I had been delighted to find out her fabulous scent hadn't been altered when she was brought over, still, with a scent that strong she would have had to mask it completely. "Maybe one of her fae abilities?" I murmur to myself.

"What?" Godric asks sharply and I look up, startled. "She is fae?"

"You didn't know?" I ask puzzled, I had thought that it had become common knowledge when she died. He shakes his head his brow furrowing. "Yes, she is of a strong line. She's only 1/8th but apparently it doesn't matter when the spark arises."

"What line is she?" Godric asks.

"Brigant." I reply. "Why does it matter?"

"Because the Brigants have been a ruling family since fairies existed. They are the oldest living fairy line I believe. You know how elusive they are, how they go to such lengths to conceal their heritages." He stands suddenly, pacing. "Did Sophie-Anne know of her heritage when she turned her cousin and her?"

"I don't know. I only learned of her relationship to them the night before last. Truly, I doubt Sophie-Anne knows, I doubt Hadley even knows." I say watching as he move back and forth back and forth, never pausing.

"This isn't good. If she is connected to the Prince he could start a war over her. One I doubt we could win, regardless of the fact that their numbers have diminished." Godric says. Stopping suddenly he turns and moves over so he's crouching in front of me. "How did you learn of her connection? Did the Prince come to you?"

"Yes, I'm indebted to him, so he came to call in his favour. He wants Sookie away from Sophie-Anne and Hadley; he warned me that she might have ill intentions towards Sookie. Only a short time later I found out she had gone missing..." I reply frowning. "I believe that she may have had something to do with it, but I don't think Sophie-Anne did. I think she has some strange caring for Sookie, whether it is her ability or actually for her I do not know."

"That doesn't matter, either way she wants her. We must find her and keep her here for a couple days; I will think of an excuse but come, I hear Pam waking."

I nod and stand up, following him to the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Oh you are all in for such a treat! Ehehehe. This chapter is much longer than all the others have been, and I swear that they just took over. I really hope you all like it. I think the ending of this chapter might be my favorite one yet, now I'm not going to say anything else because I don't want to ruin it for you, but I really hope you all enjoy it. The response to this story is amazing and I want to say thank you to everyone that has put this story on alert or favourited it, really it means a lot to me. I try to respond to everyones reviews because I love them and they really do inspire me to write so much faster, but enough of me blabbing away I'm sure you all want to read the chapter, so here is it and thank you all again for all the amazing things you have said about the story and how much you like it!**

**Oh! One other thing, and I don't know if anyone has noticed but I posted a teaser in my profile for this chapter. Please tell me in your review (if you leave one) if you liked it or not, I know sometimes it takes me awhile to update, so let me know and I'll post a new one for chapter 12! **

**Chapter Eleven**

**Home**

I wake in the exact position I fell to my rest in, the same lights illuminating my surroundings. Everything is the same as when I fell into my day slumber, but like the night before I sit quietly, listening. I hear no one on the other side of the door, but that doesn't mean someone isn't sitting out there listening for me in here. I turn and look at my piled up pipes, but none of them have been disturbed. I stand quietly, moving to the door I place my ear against. In reality, if there was someone out there I would have been able to hear there heartbeat without even moving, still the human act calms me some.

There is no one. I am alone.

Quickly I pull the pipes down from their resting places, going for speed rather than silence, which may be a downfall but I do not like the thought of being cornered in a room where I cannot escape. Still, if they have no found me while I was asleep I doubt they are looking here. I must have been successful in masking my scent. I pull open the door and peer out. It is pitch black in the sewers, and then little light that was in the matience room does not follow me out into it. I listen once more after pulling the door shut, satisfied that it looks undisturbed I turn and make my way back to were I went in. There were stores there, and a phone, maybe one of them will still be open, and I can ask directions.

I find the manhole I came down last night and quickly climb the ladder, pausing once again before pushing the cover up and over. I have heard nothing since I woke and the thought troubles me, I doubt they have given up and if the wolves didn't kill each other then at least one of them reported where I last was. I climb out and replace the cover and glance around. There are two stores open, one is a pizza place. I sped over to that one, there is a pimply red-headed youth behind the counter, and he smells of his wares, of dough and tomatoes as well as a numerous number of vegetables and meat. It is more pleasant than what I woke to.

"Hello." He startles and glances up, and I quickly grab his mind in my grip. "You will not remember seeing me." He nods his head and I smile stepping closer to the counter. "Where is there a large gated community, it is high end, with million dollar homes. It is not in the heart of Dallas but close enough not to take more than twenty minutes to get there, can you give me directions?" I ask, still holding his mind.

I can see that he is confused as there are several, but that's fine, as he thinks over the places he knows I pick the one I need from his brain. It is northwest of the area I am in. I quickly reaffirm that he will not remember me and leave. I do not want to dawdle in the area, and now that I know where I'm going once again I have no need to. I take a deep breath of the air once outside again and find no smell of wolf, or at least not a strong one. No one had been here for a few hours at least, perhaps they had search the area and found no trace of her, so they had moved on?

Probably.

Smirking I started to move, at first a slow jog, I picked up my speed once I was away from the lights of the small strip mall, I knew I would appear as if a blur on any cameras I passed, but I didn't care. I had eluded the people that hunted me, and all by myself. I was happy, I was proud. I had never been on my own, not really. I was always surrounded by guards and cameras, always watched when I was in the palace, even when I was supposed to be 'alone' I knew someone was watching. This was my first excursion into the public, not Rhodes. I had managed to escape the underground compound where I had been held and then fight off and escape the people they sent after me.

I was happy I realized I almost stopped running for how surprised I was. I don't think I had been happy in a long time, certainly I had had moments of happiness after feeding and fucking, but nothing like this. I tried to remember what it felt like to be happy when I was a human but it had been so long since I tried to recall those memories that they seemed distant and muzzy, kind of like a dream to me. I had known that vampires felt emotions differently than a human would, hell I had experienced the strength of them myself, but always the worst one. No I had never been genuinely happy since becoming a vampire.

I was free, really free. For the first time ever, I didn't need to go back to the palace; I could go where ever I wanted! As suddenly as the thought came it left, I couldn't go anywhere, I had responsibilities, and I had Hunter to think of. As thought that I checked our bond, and this time I did stop. He was close, and getting closer by the second, quickly too. I looked around myself, how was he here in Dallas? As I was looking a black SUV drove up, and as I looked at it, I could see him sitting in the front seat, pointing and saying something that I couldn't hear over the roar of the engines. I ran towards the car as it came to a stop. What was he doing here? It was dangerous, more over how had he gotten out of the palace?

I turned right as Hunter told me too. We had left just after he fed; I had watched him personally and been impressed when I didn't have to stop him from feeding. He had immediately told me to head she was southwest of Godric's home so that's the direction we headed in. It was almost too funny how we took such a straight line towards her, only turning once or twice. As we pulled into the parking lot of a Wal-Mart he pointed her out to me even though he didn't need to. She was standing there, staring at us, a look of disbelief on her face. She was in nothing but a pair of little shorts that were horribly torn; I could see her skin through the tears, as well as a little tank top. The top was more torn then the shorts and her skin was showing right through that as well. Her breasts were still amazing, regardless of the fact that they were covered in what looked like dirt and blood. In fact she was completely covered in both dirt and blood and I felt a swell of pride when I thought of what Godric had told me that she had fought off several assailants all by herself.

I was out of the car before Hunter and moving quickly towards her as she moved towards the car. I don't even know if she noticed me until I put my arms around her, scooping her up and holding her against my chest. A second later Hunter was beside us, fidgeting and moving like a puppy whose master has just returned home. I held her to me pushing her hair away from her face and looking into her eyes I felt a peace come over me I haven't felt since I last held her like this. She had just finished completing the bond, drinking from my chest in front of Andre, we were only bonded for a month in total but I had experienced that sensation of home then too.

"Eric."

It was all she said and I barely noticed Godric and Pam coming to stand beside me as I wiped a smudge of flaking blood off her cheek. "Sookie."

"How are you here?" She asked, turning then and breaking our staring contest she reached out taking Hunters hand. "How are you here? How did you get out?" I push down the sting of hurt that thrums through me, he is her child, and obviously she would want to know about him as well.

"Sophie-Anne let me come to find you." He answers. Her beautiful face moulds into a frown. She tugs at my arms, wanting to be put down but I will not let her go, I have just gotten her back. Instead I carry her towards the car, not saying anything to anyone, but they follow me. I step into the backseat, keeping her firmly in my lap.

"Pam, drive back to Godric's will you?" I ask as they climb into the car. Hunter is beside me and he once again takes Sookie's hand. The car starts moving before she tries to break away again but still I hold on, she turns and frowns at me still tugging on my arms.

"Let me go, I'm fine as you can see." She says.

"No, you're covered in blood and dirt and I doubt Godric will want it all over the interior of his car, you can speak just as easily from my lap as the car seat."

She huffs at me and crosses her arm. I wonder if she is truly mad. Instead of saying anything else to me she turns toward Hunter and grabs his hand. "I'm sorry the bond got closed off. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, I went a little crazy but I… Well I'm better now, that's what matters." Hunter says. "What happened to you though?"

I run my hands over her back, relishing the feel of her skin through her torn shirt and without it in the way. I haven't been this close to her since before she disappeared and the experience is heady, apparently Pam knows what I'm thinking because she flips down the visor and raises an eyebrow in the mirror. I ignore her. Sookie's head whips towards me and gives me a raised eyebrow of her own and I can't help but smirk as my hand wanders down and over the top of her ass. Although I want nothing more than to know what happened to her, why and how she was taken I don't stop what I'm doing. I don't even try to stop myself when I lean down and inhale her scent, letting it wash over my senses and sooth me. She's fine, she's here in my lap and she's safe.

"I had finished getting ready to rest and you were already gone for the day when Hadley came to my door." Sookie says. I hiss in a breath, my fangs clicking down and Sookie looks at me once again, grabbing one of my hands and smoothing her small fingers over my knuckles before continuing. "She said she wanted to talk, which was odd but I figured it would be about you. So I opened the door, I told her it'd have to be quick as the sun was rising. I was already feeling its affects but she seemed to have none at all, which is weird, she's not that much older than me." She frowns as she speaks and I want to reach up and smooth the wrinkle away although I resist, to do that would mean taking my hand away from Sookie, and I quite like the way her small fingers are playing with my own. "She insisted it had to be right then, and wouldn't leave, just before I fell into my rest I saw two weres come into the room, I didn't recognize them so they weren't from the palace."

"Hadley took you?" Pam asks, twisting in her seat to look back at us. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Sookie exclaims. "I know my own cousin. Anyways, I woke up in a room; it had been plated over with sliver everywhere but the door. It was completely dark, and quiet, I haven't been anywhere that dark since I became a vampire, I couldn't even see my own hands." She pauses before resuming her story and I have to wonder if she's holding something back. "Eventually a guard came, and when he opened the door I glamored him. He wasn't supposed to open the door you see, but he'd thought he'd have some fun. Either way he didn't know anything. I found out I was in some kind of underground compound, none of the guards knew a thing, they had all been glamored into forgetting who they worked for, or what they or what this place was doing there. I left as fast as I could, when I got out of the compound I was in the woods, I headed north because I remembered that's where Godric lived." At this she looks to the front and smiles, apparently she liked my maker as much as he liked her. "Anyways, I was pursued but I managed to get away, I came out of the forest beside the Fellowship of the Sun church that we rescued Godric from." She turns and looks at me, her smile still in place. She gives my hand a squeeze and I squeeze it right back.

"So you have no idea why she took you?" Hunter asks breaking me and Sookie's staring match as she looks back over to him.

"No none. It's not only that, it's as if she was never in the compound at all, except the room I was held in. It was weird."

"Hadley acted like you had just run off. She asked me if would I have preferred to have had her as a maker." Hunter says quietly not looking at Sookie. "I was distraught, I thought you were dead. Everyone was looking for you, but no one knew how you'd escaped."

"I wouldn't have left you if I had Hunter." She says letting go of my hand and reaching over and taking his chin, raising his face so that he's looking at her. "I wouldn't have cut off the bond unless I was going to tell you. I promised you I wouldn't."

"I know. I just thought," his breath catches as he reaches up to put his hand over Sookie's; there are tears in his eyes. "I thought you were gone, I thought something awful had happened to you. I couldn't take it, I went nuts."

Sookie leans forward wrapping her arms around Hunters shoulders while she pets his hair. He is crying now and I can't help but feel the tiniest bit jealous that she regards him with such care when she has shown me nothing but scorn until a few minutes ago. I also feel proud though, she is a wonderful maker, and truly Hunter couldn't have a better one. I sit quietly watching them. Sookie's story has confirmed Niall's guess about Hadley, she did want to do something horrible to Sookie. Why though? Surely she knew that Sookie would just tell the Queen what she had done. Maybe she hadn't expected Sookie to turn up alive? The thought makes my blood run cold. If hadn't expected Sookie to turn up at all, she would be clear of the whole problem, she would have the Queens undivided attention and she would have Hunter. Was Sookie becoming Hunters maker the catalyst for this betrayal? I didn't know, and not knowing something always frustrated me.

"We're here." Godric's voice brings me out of my thoughts. Making Sookie lean back away from Hunter, she wipes away his tears before ruffling his hair and smiling.

"I'm fine, and we'll figure this out." Sookie says before turning and looking at the house. "You've changed things!"

Godric laughs as he opens his door. "Yes, well I rethought having the front of the house be glass after it being bombed."

Hunter opens his door and gets out, leaving it open for Sookie to climb down, which she does. He takes her hand immediately and she smiles gently at him before turning and looking expectantly at me. I climb out of the car and shut the door just as Godric and Pam come around the front of it.

"Come, you can shower and change inside." Godric says as he comes even with us.

"Thank god. Is there anyway I could feed possibly?" Sookie asks following and waiting for him to open the front door. She follows him inside, looking around slowly before turning and looking back towards Godric. "Your house is very beautiful."

"Thank you, and yes I can call a donor for you. Do you have a preference?" Godric asks.

"No, not really." She says smiling.

"Very well. Eric could you show Sookie where to shower? I'll try to find you some clothes Sookie." Godric says, pulling out his phone and turning away without waiting for me to agree.

"Follow me." I say turning with a smirk on my face, I lead her up the stairs and to one of the spare bedrooms. I open the door and walk in; going to the bathroom I push the door open. "Can I help you with anything else? Maybe washing your hair for you?"

She smirks at me as she walks into the bathroom, turning with the smirk still on her face she answers. "No, I'm just fine. Ask Godric to send the donor up though would you?" She slams the door, leaving me standing on the other side.

"You don't even know if he got a man!" I hear him say incredulously from the other side of the door and I can't help but laugh as I shuck my filthy clothing.

"Like that matters. Do be a dear and tell Godric though won't you?"

And it's true, mostly. I did like having sex with males much more than I liked having sex with a woman but I had had sex with women before. Hell being a newborn like I was, if they had the right equipment and I was in the mood it didn't really matter. The first time it had happened I had been disgusted with myself. Hell the first time I had had sex while being in blood lust I had been disgusted with myself, and it wasn't because I had dislocated the guys shoulder and broken his ribs as well as killing him. No it had been because I had lost control, it had been because it was the first time I'd ever had casual sex and I was disappointed in myself for breaking that rule. But I had learned how to control myself, true I did have sex with strangers almost every time I fed, but I could control myself. I no longer hurt them, and I didn't let my actions hurt me either. Sex was just another tool to use in getting what I wanted, and what I wanted most was blood, having sex was the cherry on top.

I knew it would be different with someone I cared about.

I turned on the shower to hot, stepping under the spray I ran my fingers through my hair, knocking out dirt and small leaves that had gotten stuck in it. What had I been thinking letting Eric keep me in his lap? Letting him run his hands all over my back and then taking his hand and playing with his fingers and knuckles? I shouldn't have done any of it, I knew that but it had felt so nice, so wonderful to know I was cared about. To know he had been worried. Even having Hunter hold onto my hand, and cry and tell me he had been scared had been wonderful, and I scolded myself over that. It was obvious he had been scared when he couldn't feel me, but I couldn't stop being grateful that I had him, that I knew that I'd always have someone that would care about me. Really care about me.

Washing my hair I paused, did I have more than one person that really cared? Was it possible what Eric had said was true, that he did indeed care about me? I rinsed the shampoo out, and then started in on my body with a loofa. He had said he cared so many times before I was changed but I had never believed him, I had thought he just wanted my body and it was possible, no more like he definitely still wanted my body. But did he care too? Obviously he must care at least a little bit or he wouldn't be here right now, and he wouldn't have been so stunned to see me in Rhodes, he wouldn't have said all the stuff he said either. It had been twenty years after all. Rinsing off and grabbing a towel I slowly dried off. It must be true that he looked for me, so why hadn't he been able to find me?

I blew out a breath, wiping the condensation off the mirror and looking at myself. I looked at least sane now, picking up a brush I quickly ran it through my hair, and then I wound the towel around myself. Opening the door I stepped out into the bedroom, smiling when I saw a dark haired girl standing at the foot of my bed. I scanned her quickly.

_Oh my god, she's gorgeous, I really hope she doesn't just want to drink, please fuck me!_

I dropped the smile and beckoned her over with my hand. She wasn't going to get what she wanted, and I wasn't in the mood. I knew I had to figure out why the hell Hadley had had me abducted, and the only way to do that was to go back to the palace. When she stood in front of my I tilted her head to the side, licking the big vein in her neck I bit quickly, although not cruelly. I took four mouthfuls then closed the twin holes in her neck before sending her on her way. She was so dazed that she almost ran into the door frame and I chuckled as I watched her drunkenly walk down the hallway.

That was how Eric found me, standing in my towel with little drops of water still running off my hair, laughing at the donor. "Good meal?" He asked raising an eyebrow in my direction. I did nothing but nod, a smile still lingering over my lips.

"Are those my clothes?" I asked nodding towards his hands.

"Yes, we'll have to take you shopping, I'm not sure if anything Pam has will fit you properly but we tried to find something." He said as he handed them to me.

"Thank you." I say, moving back into my room. I turned to shut the door when I realized he had followed me in. His eyes were running over my body and I couldn't do anything, no I didn't want to do anything to stop the heat that rose up in me. I looked over at him raising an eyebrow, my hand on the door ready to close it. "Are you going to let me change? Or would you like to help me with that?"

I can feel his eyes running over my shoulders, down my arms, following the curve of my body and stopping at my toes before slowly going up, lingering slowly at my legs then my hips and breasts before they finally returned to my eyes. He licks his lips and another piece of kindling is added to the slow burn that is starting in my belly. He steps closer, taking a strand of my still damp hair between his fingers and curling it around one before giving it a small tug. I feel like I'm falling, straight into his eyes. I imagine this is what it feels like to be glamored, something I've never experienced due to my little quirk.

"Why Miss Stackhouse are you asking for my help in dressing?" I ask stepping closer and smirking.

Sookie takes a step back still smiling. "No I was just wondering why you were in my room?" She replies. Turning she walked into the bathroom, shutting the door slightly, but leaving it open a crack. It's a very good crack actually, it might be my new best friend as I can see her unwrapping herself from the towel and pulling on the tight blue t-shirt over her head. She groaned in dismay as she found the panties I had picked. Well, I call them panties but really they're nothing more than a scrap of lace in the front with small strings attached. I turn and look away, willing my erection to disappear and forcefully retracting my fangs.

"So why are you here? You never did tell me." Sookie calls from the bathroom. I resist the urge to look back over.

"I was dropping off Pam for her visit and planning to go over the monthlies with the Queen when we found Hunter. He was being restrained by some weres; he told me that you were gone. I offered my assistance when Andre felt the bond reopen." I hear a gasp and glance over, she's was buttoning her pants when she paused, I guess since her fingers are in her waistband. "He said you were northwest of the area and I doubted you where in Shreveport so we guessed Dallas. I knew Godric was still in the area so I offered to help find you, and to look after Hunter while he followed the bond."

She pulls open the door frowning as she switches off the light. "They just let you help? I still find it hard to believe they'd let Hunter out of the palace so easily. I was locked up for years."

"I don't think they could have really stopped him, and it was obvious that Sophie-Anne wanted you back. But yes, they just let me help as you say." I reply.

"Still it's weird; I know that Sophie-Anne wants Hunter…" She trails off, looking sharply at me, realizing she's said too much.

"Yes what with his unique gift I'm sure she wouldn't want him to get away from her." I say watching her carefully for her reaction.

She frowns and bites her bottom lip, something she always used to do when she was in a situation she didn't want to be, before looking up and into my eyes. "So you know huh?" I nod my head. "It's not that I didn't want you to know, it's just that, I don't want him to be used."

"I understand."

She nods, still looking troubled. "Still it doesn't explain why you came. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." I say willing her to look at me, which she does. She looks surprised and it just makes me angry. "Did you really think if I found out you where missing I wouldn't come looking for you?" I ask.

"I never even thought you'd know to be honest." She says shrugging her shoulders. "I've learned not to count on anyone."

I grind my teeth, telling myself that it's true, she's been by herself for a long time and no one but vipers around her. Still she'll figure out I'm not going anywhere soon enough. "Well either way you're away from the palace now."

She laughs suddenly, surprising me. "But I have to go back." I open my mouth to protest and she shakes her head. "Eric, I have to, I have to find out what the hell Hadley's up too. Do you honestly think I could let her get away with this?"

"No, but we could learn what she's up to from here. We could say we haven't found you yet, that the bond you had with Hunter has disappeared. You could help, you could block your bond with Andre and he'd never know."

"Block my bond with Andre? That's impossible." Sookie says, clearly believing what she's saying.

"No it's not, I can block my bond with Godric and Pam can block my bond with her. It's something every vampire can do. Surely Andre has taught you?" I ask incredulously.

"No, I didn't know it was possible. He never taught me." She sounds so forlorn that I step over to her, and pull her into my arms, wrapping them around her. I lean down and kiss the top of her head.

"I'll teach you." I whisper, she wraps her arms around my back and rests her head on my chest. "I'll show you whatever you want to know that you don't."

"I still can't stay here Eric." She says pulling away from me, leaving my arms aching for her body. "I need to find out what's going on with Hadley, and if it has something to do with Sophie-Anne or if it's just another one of her stupid ideas."

"You don't have to do anything for her Sookie."

"She's still my Queen Eric, as well as yours. I'm sworn to her just as much as you are, even if I hate her sometimes." She says quietly.

"I have a meeting with the Magister tomorrow." I say changing the subject. If I have my way she won't be sworn to Sophie-Anne much longer, "To speak to him about my bonded being abducted and then turned into a vampire." Her mouth hangs open as she stares at me and I can't help but smirk. "What? I told you that I was going to do something about you having to stay in the palace. You being out of it is surprisingly advantageous for that even if I wasn't the one that helped you escape your cage."

"Eric, she's your Queen! You could get charged with treason for even saying a bad thing about her! Hell I could be charged with treason if they think I've been bad mouthing her!"

"The Magister doesn't particularly like Sophie-Anne, they got into something of a scuffle in the 70's and he's always had distaste for her." I say smirking, "But me he has always liked. He'll listen. After all you were my property."

"PROPERTY!" She screams. "We were bonded for only a short while, and you're calling me PROPERTY!"

"Technically. You know I never thought of you that way lover."

"ARE YOU OK?" Hunter asks bursting into the room and rushing towards us, stopping when he sees that we aren't doing anything but talking. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Eric here was just telling me how I was his property." Sookie says crossing her arms. "I was telling him what I thought of it. Sorry for alarming you."

"It's ok." He says moving and standing beside her so that his shoulders touching hers. "It was just unexpected. Pam and Godric are waiting for you to come down, they want to talk about what happened some more."

"Ok. Let's go then."

I felt like my head was going to explode. It was ten at night and I was already exhausted. I didn't know what the hell I was doing but every time I saw Eric I just wanted to be close to him. Why was I letting him hold me? Why was I even listening to anything he said about saving me, or rather coming to save me? I had learned just after I turned that I was on my own. It had been a shock to learn that Andre had had the bond open and was looking for my side to reopen but I had no doubt it was only so he could retrieve me and once again place me in my golden cage. When Eric had told me that he could teach me to close my side of the bond with Andre I had almost cried. Andre had made it seem like it would be impossible, but really maybe I had been stupid to believe him. Hell I knew that you could erect shields on almost anything. Why had I never experimented with my side of the bond that I had with Andre?

Maybe it was because I wanted deep down a maker that cared. Hell I knew I did. I had felt so very alone all those years in the palace and I knew I had wanted that feeling of closeness that I saw Andre and Sophie-Anne had. I had yearned for it, but realistically I knew it was never going to happen. Andre had only made me because Sophie-Anne wanted me, he probably would have never made a vampire, or if he ever did again I didn't think it would be for many years. At first I had thought that I and Hadley could reconnect, but no, it hadn't happened. Feeling abandoned had probably been one of the large contributing factors for my rebellion, hell it had been it all. I had never had many friends when I was a human but the ones I had had meant a lot to me. When I had been yanked out of my world and thrust into one where I had no one, I had been devastated. Sure Sophie-Anne was nice to me sometimes, but it wasn't a real niceness, more like how you'd treat a pet, and really that was what I was. She would pull me out and play with me for a few hours; it was the same with Andre. I only knew enough not to embarrass Sophie-Anne or him, and other than he didn't care. He had never taught me anything about my nature really; I had had to feel around blindly.

As I followed Hunter down the stairs I inspected our bond, he was happy, delighted really. I couldn't tell why he was so pleased so I asked him. _What's got you so happy?_

_I'm just happy you're OK._

_Me too. I'm sorry I scared you._

_It wasn't your fault. And hey we're out of the palace, maybe we can run away together._ He said turning to grin at me. I couldn't help return it even if I doubted we could.

_Maybe._

When I had seen how he had reacted in his head, I hadn't let myself react. I couldn't I had been stunned speechless. What had pissed me off more was the fact that Andre had ordered him restrained and dumped in his room, like a pet, like me. I had always been treated that way. Whenever he found me surrounded by bodies, some dead, some almost dead, some just fucked and sleeping he hadn't ever reprimanded me. No he had just ordered the room to be cleaned and for more donors to be brought in for my use. I had lost any good reputation I had with the Palace staff that knew me before I was turned. Hell I had like Rasul but when he saw the way I acted he hadn't spoken to me anymore. If I had even one friend, one true friend I might have been able to get my act together faster than I had. Hell if I'd had a maker that cared I wouldn't have ever done half the shit I did.

We reached the living room and no sooner had I stepped through the door than Pam was up with her arms around my neck. I hugged her back, and felt my bones creak as she squeezed me. "I'm so happy you're OK." She whispered right beside my ear and I squeezed her extra hard.

"Hello Sookie." Godric said once Pam had released me. I smiled at him as I took a seat on the couch, Hunter sitting on my right and Eric sitting on my left. He hadn't said a word since we'd left the room, and really what was I expecting him to say? I had totally gone off the deep end, and I couldn't help remembering all our other encounters, it seemed he brought out the worst in me. I knew any relationship a vampire had with a human, the human was considered property, Andre had told me that much at least, and I still went off on him. It was embarrassing; I didn't understand how he could take me from feeling affectionate to completely crazy in about two seconds flat. He made me want to pull my hair out.

"So, you told us who and where you were taken, but not why you thought Hadley would really take you." Godric said, looking at me. "I gather that your relationship was rather rocky…" He trailed off.

"It always has been, she never liked me when we were kids and was always closer to Jason, and she thought I was freak. She didn't like me because Sophie-Anne would take me places with her that she wouldn't bring Hadley. Mostly it was because of my ability, but I swear sometimes the Queen regretted making my cousin. She spoiled her rotten and I think she knows she messed up." I paused, thinking. It was true that Sophie-Anne had brought me places she didn't bring Hadley, like the summit for instance, but the summit was the only place I was allowed to be seen. Most of the time I had been stuffed in rooms with two way mirrors doing my thing and speaking in a microphone with voice distortion on it. "Still, she's not smart enough to have planned this herself. The only thing I could think of is that she got an offer for me. You might know that my ability was just revealed at the summit, we did a telepathy clinic. Anyways, I'm thinking that someone might have contacted Hadley about me, and that maybe she was happy to take them up on the offer."

"It's possible. But why would she risk exposing her part in the plan?" Pam asked.

I turned to look at her frowning. "I don't think she thought I would get out." I say simply, because it's true. Not even Hadley was stupid enough to think that I wouldn't say anything. "Like I said, it's weird; her scent was no where but the room I was held in."

"Maybe it's one of her abilities?" Eric asked.

"Her abilities?"

"Yes, her fae abilities. You know like your telepathy." Eric replies. "Maybe she manifested some of her own when she was turned? It would explain why she wasn't at all tired so close to sunrise as well as her only being in the room that you were held."

"The room was silver plated like I said but it also had iron in it. There's no way she'd be able to pop in there." I say shaking my head. "Maybe we have it wrong, maybe it wasn't even Hadley?" I say looking around the room.

"How could it not be Hadley, you saw her in your room, then smelled her where you were held." Eric says frowning.

"We what about a shifter changing into Hadley's shape?" I say not even really believing it myself. I didn't even know if it was possible and from the looks on their faces they don't think it is. "Either way there's no way for me to find out what the hell is going on unless I go back to the palace."

"You're not going back there."

"Eric, I have to go back, I told you. I need to figure out what the hells going on. You know I can't just leave this."

"Sookie, you hated being there why do you want to go back so much?" He asks obviously frustrated with me.

I stop myself before I reach over and grab his hand to smooth my fingers over his own. What is the matter with me? I hadn't been this touchy feely with anyone. "You know I need to know what's going on. I need to go."

"Why though? Hadley's a bitch. I was lucky she didn't pay any attention to me. She wanted to be my mom only after I was turned into a vampire, she doesn't deserve you looking into anything after what she did. Fuck all of them, if they go down who cares?" Hunter says angrily from my side.

"Hunter, you don't mean that. Sophie-Anne was nice to me, and yeah Andre's a shit maker but he's still my maker. Hadley's your mom surely you don't want something bad to happen to her?" I say turning to face him.

"I don't care what the fuck happens to them. Sookie she didn't even care you where gone, she was just upset that her meal was interrupted and she's creepy as all get out."

"Ugh!" I say throwing my hands up over my face and leaning against the couches back. Dropping my hands I look over at Pam and Godric who have remained silent. "Don't you see why I need to find out what's going on?" I ask the both of them.

"Who gives a fuck, if they burn good." Pam says shrugging; I should have known I would get no help from her.

"I understand why you want to know what's going on Sookie, but I believe you going back to the Palace would be a mistake." Godric says and holds up a hand when I open my mouth to protest. "You should find out what's going on, but I think you should stay here and do it. I have contacts and so does Eric, and you were brought here, so maybe there's something we could dig up."

I huff but nod my head. It seems I had escaped one cage only to get into another. I cross my arms and scowl, not moving. Why am I never able to do what I want? No, I always have to listen to someone else. If they hadn't found me I could be looking into this myself, hell if Hunter had been with me I wouldn't have cared one way or another about any of these people. Ok, maybe I was lying to myself. I would care; they could just be so frustrating. Why couldn't they see that I needed to do this for me? I needed to do something myself for once, I needed to see if I could figure this out my own way, but no, they were pulling the 'we're smarter than you so you should listen, and if you don't we'll force you to', they were almost as bad as the Queen and Andre.

"Fine, whatever."

_Don't be like this. They want to help. And it's true that you hated it in the Palace, I don't get why you're getting your back up over this._

_Because Hunter, I need to do this. They shouldn't have any say in where I go or don't go. It's my life; I should be able to do what I want._

_They care about you; they don't want to see you get locked back up in the palace. Hell I don't want to be locked in there. If you had seen how creepy Hadley was you'd be agreeing not to go back there quicker than you could skin a chicken!_

_I did see Hunter. Also, way to go telling Eric about your ability._

And that's when it hits me. I gasp turning and looking at Hunter wide eyed, we hadn't really experimented with his ability since he'd turned. Not even Sophie-Anne had asked me about his training or when he could work, hell he was a baby. But maybe he could help, he could look forward, or hell even look back maybe? I had no idea what the limit to his talent would be and here I was sitting in the same room as the child of the Ancient Pythoness, and being a stubborn ass when I needed him to set up a meeting between me and his maker. Maybe staying would be OK if he could get a hold of her, and I'd be able to speak with her about Hunter.

_What? What are you thinking? _Hunter asks me frantically.

_Your ability, maybe you could see what's coming, or who's coming if you looked ahead into Hadley's future, or hell maybe you could see into the past. Godric's maker is a seer, but she doesn't have the same kind of thing as you do, I don't think. She's really old; I wanted to ask her for some help with your ability if she was willing._

_Why don't you ask Godric then? _

While we had been speaking it appeared Godric, Pam and Eric had been planning, either way I hadn't heard a thing. "Godric." I say simply, interjecting myself into whatever they were saying. "Do you think I could speak to you about you maker?"

"My maker?" He asks frowning. "What about her?"

"It's just that I think she could help me out, or rather help Hunter out, with a problem he's having. I know she doesn't travel much, but if we could even meet with her?"

"It's possible. But what's this problem maybe I could do something to help?"

I doubted it but I glanced at Hunter and he nodded at me eagerly. Hell if I could trust anyone it would be the people in the room. "He's a seer, kind of. I don't really know what to call it. He can read peoples minds, but when he connects with the mind he doesn't get their thoughts, he gets their futures. I thought your maker might be able to give him a few hints or tips or whatever."

It was true Hunter could see peoples futures, however he couldn't see my own, and from what I'd glimpsed in Hunter's mind earlier he had seen me with Eric, somewhere in the future, happy together, but I didn't know if his gift was the end all be all or if I could change that. To be honest I didn't want to think about what I'd saw in his head, I had been happy. Really happy, and I couldn't imagine being like that with Eric. We fought, we always had, and it was true I had come to realized I loved him over the time we were apart but the minute I actually saw him again we were fighting. That happiness I had seen didn't seem to be possible.

"Yes, I could probably convince to come for a visit, she'd probably be intrigued to meet again as well as Hunter." Godric says pausing thoughtfully. "She was rather interested in you after the last time to be honest."

I feel my mouth open and quickly close it. There is no way I'm going to stand around gaping like a fish in front of Godric, even if I was sitting. "Why though? If anything I would have thought she thought I was rude to be honest."

"I rather think that's what she liked about you, honestly. She gets tired of the kowtowing she receives I think. I will ask her for a visit and maybe you can find out for yourself." Then a smirk appears a smirk I know very well and I almost can't stop myself from gaping at him because it's the same damned smirk that Eric always wears.

"Thank you." I say, trying to keep my expression in control.

Just then Eric's phone rings and I turn to look at him as he picks it up. He grimaces and raises a finger to his lips before answering. "Your majesty."

"Hello Northman. Tell me have you found Sookie yet?" I can hear Sophie-Anne reply. Vampire hearing is perfect for eavesdropping even though Gran would disapprove of me doing so.

"No your majesty, Hunter is having some trouble honing in on the bond." Eric replies, his voice cool, and not at all betraying the fact that he's lying to his Queen with me sitting right beside him.

"Andre says that her mood is much better." I gaped looking at my bond my Andre, his side still remained closed. Had he opened it at some point and I hadn't noticed or was he able to look into my side of it without him opening it?

"Maybe she has found someone to feed on?" Eric suggests.

"Perhaps. May I speak with Hunter for a moment?"

"Yes of course. One moment your majesty." Eric says turning and handing the phone over to my child. I'm sure my eyes are as large as fishbowls as I stare at him. All he does is wink at me, the gale he has!

"Hello your Majesty." Hunter says.

"Hunter, how are you feeling? Have you fed tonight?" She asks, almost sounding caring.

"Yes, Eric and Pam are looking after me perfectly. I'm sorry it's taking so long to find Sookie."

"It's perfectly understandable, you know little of the way our bonds work, just keep trying and make sure you let me know if you need anymore help. Now where are you staying? Is it comfortable?"

I stare openly at Hunter as he speaks to the Queen, telling her everything's fine, and no he doesn't know the name of the person they're staying with but that he appears to be an old friend of Eric's, no he doesn't know how old he is, no he hasn't read anyone and had been keeping his shields up. I frown as the questions go on and on and on until finally she's says she won't keep him from his search any longer and once again reminds him to call if he needs anything.

"Well that was nice of her." I say as he hangs up the phone. "Sophie-Anne has had a personality change as of late." I mutter more to myself than anyone.

"What lover?" Eric asks leaning forward as if to hear me better.

"I said she's had a personality change. It isn't like her to be so, so, caring I suppose." I frown thinking more about it. "She never cared how Andre treated me, sure she would be nice every now and then, but no way did she ever give him trouble for my training, which was nonexistent, and certainly not in front of anyone else if she ever did."

"Perhaps she is afraid and knows she's in for some trouble in the near future?" He asks smirking.

"Maybe, but I really doubt she's going to get into trouble. Since I was your property," I grimace as I say the word but I know that's how I was regarded, "and she was your Queen, technically anything you owned would be her property to wouldn't it?"

"No, not really. That's not how our laws working, if it did all my wealth would be her own and that isn't true. A vampire retains his own belongings regardless of his liege lord, so that they can't be exploited while the vampire is still among the living so to say. It's true that if a vampire dies and has no living maker or children that their assets revert to whomever they were pledged to at the time." Eric explains.

"Oh." That's all I can say. In the last minute Eric has explained the way the government in the vampire world worked better than Andre ever had. Andre had only ever told me that I was the one queen's subjects and therefore everything I owned, belonged to her. Apparently that was just another thing he had failed to mention. "Well, whatever, either way I doubt she's going to be brought down."

"No, not brought down as you say, but I'm hoping she will be reprimanded."

"Reprimanded?" I ask frowning. "She's a vampire, it's not like she's going to be sent to the corner or get her toys taken away for Pete's sake!"

"No, not sent to a corner as you say." Eric says laughing. "But she will have to pay a large fine, and Andre may even be ended." He sounds downright gleeful as he says it.

My insides turn cold. I would be lying if I said I never thought of killing Andre, but he was my maker. True he was a shitty one, but I couldn't help but think that if Sophie-Anne had just changed me herself I might have even grown to like him, hell it wasn't his fault he was obsessed with his own maker, if not even in love with her. Yes, if Sophie-Anne had made me I think my life would have been much different; it wasn't really Andre's fault that Sophie-Anne had pushed me on him. Eric must have sensed my mood change because he sent everyone a look and they left, well Hunter didn't, he took my hand and squeezed it. I didn't want to think about what it would be like without Andre's life bumping away in the back of my mind. Our bond had never really been open, but I could always feel him there, just a couple inches away it seemed. Would I be lonely without it? And the queen, she would never forgive me if I somehow had her most prized child killed, Sophie-Anne liked me, true not as a person but she did like me in her own way.

"He'd be ended?" I whisper, looking up from my lap and over at Eric. "Why though? I was an asset, he was doing what he thought was right."

"Sookie he stole you away, he changed you against your will. He ended our bond…" Eric trails off as he sees the despair on my face, reaching over he cups my cheek in his hand. "If that isn't what you wish then I wouldn't ask for it. Just for him to release you so you may go your own way without his having any control over you."

"I don't know what I want honestly. I don't know what I'd do. I have nothing but the Palace…" I pause. It's true I've been working for Sophie-Anne for years, but I have no money, not even the bank accounts I had before I was turned were open anymore. I had looked into it through the computer once when I was lonely; no all my assets had been turned over to Jason as my only living relative. At the time I had been happy that even though I couldn't see him I had helped him in some way.

"What do you mean? Surely you've –"Eric cuts himself off and I can hear his teeth grinding. I search his face, looking for any clue why he's angry. "They didn't pay you for your work all these years?"

I shake my head frowning. "Why would they? I was Andre's child. I lived in the palace, they cleaned up my messes." I stop as he shakes his head.

"You should have been paid, you were a newborn yes, but your ability was an asset that they were using. Them looking after and supplying you with donors is anything a maker _should_ be doing."

"What? What do you mean should be doing? I was horrible, I killed people!" I say not able to believe what he's saying. I shake my head and will the tears back as I feel my throat tighten, knowing that what he just said was true. I had spoken to Pam enough to know what her first years were like, heck if Andre had been a good maker he would have taught me like I was teaching Hunter. I looked at my lap pulling my hand away from Hunters, not able to feel his soft squeeze in sympathy. I had been screwed literally. It wasn't the money no, but I had felt indebted to Andre, and he had made sure to make me feel that way, when really he had been doing everything a normal maker should be doing, less even.

"Sookie, it's not your fault. You weren't taught properly…" I reach over quickly and cover his mouth shaking my head. I don't want to cry and if he says something nice I won't be able to stop myself from doing it. The only times Andre had ever tried to teach me anything had been with pain. Andre liked pain, there was a reason that he was the Queen torturer after all, he loved his makers command. Just thinking about it caused a bolt of pain through me, even though I knew nothing had happened to me I clutched my stomach, bending over my knees and putting my head on them. Andre really had fucked up my life, in more ways than I knew. I gasped again, sucking in air I didn't need, fighting the urge to cry, and sob and scream.

Why had he done it? Maybe he did deserve to die, but no. I didn't want his death on my hands. Yes he had abused me, but he maybe that's all he knew? Even as I thought it I rejected the idea, Sophie-Anne was a hard ass but I doubted she would have taught him with pain. She didn't like abusers, but yet she had let Andre abuse me. True he didn't beat me bloody every night, but wasn't neglect almost as bad or maybe even worse? I was completely in the dark in the way my world worked, in the politics that made it dark and he had kept me there on purpose, so that I wouldn't know my rights and try to stand up for myself. I had never been selfish, and it's true that I got everything I ordered, but I didn't have any of my own money, I never had anything that was my own, because I never bought it for myself. I had always been independent and as I sat thinking about it, I wasn't anymore. Oh sure I could sometimes delude myself into thinking I deserved this or that and it would be given to me when I asked for it, but I never went out and got something for myself. Hell I didn't even leave the palace, and really where was I to go?

I would probably be brought down by the first pair of drainers that saw me. But no, I had taken out all those werewolves hadn't I? I had but that had been luck mostly, they hadn't expected me to fight back. No Andre had truly crippled my growth, I still felt like a newborn and I should have been getting my footing by now. I couldn't stop the sob that ripped its self from my throat and I felt Hunter get up and leave although he sent me strength and love through the bond I couldn't respond to it. I was hurt, terribly hurt. Why would someone want to keep me so much in the dark? I had complied after the first two times I had tried to escape, I hadn't tried to run. Really what he had done was rip away the one aspect I had been proud of in my life, the ability to say I was independent. I relied on him and Sophie-Anne for all my needs, and here Eric was telling me that I shouldn't have had too. That every vampire had their own assets and that I should have been given a pay check for all the work I had done. I don't think he expected me to have reacted so strongly but it hurt to know someone that should have looked after me hadn't.

I wasn't startled when Eric picked me up and cradled me in his arms. I turned and burrowed into his neck, sobbing.

I wanted to hit myself as I held her against my chest. Her pain was so heart breaking I could do nothing but run my hand over her head, I didn't even care that she was ruining my shirt, I needed to go shopping soon anyways, I was running out of clothes. I hadn't expected this to be her reaction; I thought she might be shocked yes, when I learned that she had nothing to her name, so when I told her that she should I hadn't expected her to break down. I should have. I had seen a lot of shitty makers over the years, ones that treated they're child like shit, or ones that were indifferent, but those vampires had been cold withdrawn, almost as if they were in thrall of their maker, wanting to do whatever they could that pleased them. Sookie hadn't seemed to care that Andre was a waste of blood, and that was exactly what he was, but I should have known differently.

I had sent Hunter from the room when I saw him tearing up, thinking that perhaps distance might help him differentiate between his emotions and Sookie's but I doubted it would help, also Sookie probably wouldn't want him to see her like this, hell she probably wouldn't want me to see her like this. I made soothing noises as I rocked her. She had always been so strong and it made something in my chest clench to see her so distraught over that piece of shit. She had always had a big heart and I should have known something was up when she said she didn't want him to die, or rather when she looked upset when I said I could ask for the final death for him. Obviously she had grown attached to Andre and the Queen while she was in the palace, hell if anything she probably had Stockholm syndrome, I knew she hadn't liked or disliked the queen, but she hadn't felt all sunshine and roses after Andre had tried to force the bond on her.

"I'm sorry Sookie. I shouldn't have said anything." I whisper into her hair.

She whips her head from my chest so quickly that I'm startled. "No, you definitely should have. I needed to know how little I mattered to him really. I'm sorry I'm being such an idiot I just never realized how little he cared." By the time she's finished speaking she's whispering. I reach up and wipe the blood off her cheeks and I can't resist tasting them.

It's like ambrosia when the taste hits my tongue, if anything she tastes more like a fairy than she did before she was turned. Still that isn't the startling thing, what I feel inside, it's as if warmth spreads over, but with it a sorrow so deep it makes my bones ache. My eyes are wide as I stare at Sookie and so are hers. I feel startled true, but it isn't only my own feeling of surprise that I'm getting. I close my eyes and look inside. It's as if I had another bond, one that's been waiting to reopen. It's golden, or at least that's how I see it, sparkling weakly and shot through with red.

"Eric?" Her voice comes out so low that I open my eyes and look at her. "Eric, is that you?"

Sookie's voice is revenant and I can't help sharing her feeling as I touch the bond in my mind. It feels as if I have finally come home as I look at it, as if I've finally returned from a long journey and finally I can rest. I push wonder at it and she gasps from my lap, hearing a lap of flesh against flesh I open my eyes again, not even realizing I'd closed them until then.

"Oh my god." Sookie says; hand over her mouth, her eyes wide as saucers. "The bond, the bonds back!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**You Have Got To Be Kidding Me**

I stare into his eyes. His face is as stunned as my own. Even though the elation is there, the excitement of feeling him, the happiness that was almost overwhelming me, there was a taint. A taint of suspicion ruining all the happy thoughts. I move without thinking, jumping off his lap like I am on fire. I crouch on the opposite side of the room, my eyes narrowing. Why did he taste my blood? Why did the thought even enter his mind? Vampires don't share blood. Not unless they're having sex, at least. As I stay put, my eyes narrow, glaring at him.

"Why did you do that?" I ask, my tone hard as rocks.

All he does is stare at me blankly. If not for the connection of our bond I wouldn't have any idea what he was thinking about but coming back through the bond was shock, anger, outrage. A second before he speaks I feel resolution come thundering through.

My brows furrow as I try to figure out what he was so resolved about . Was he going to tell me he had done it on purpose? At just the thought that he might confirm that he had, in fact, done it on purpose my stomach dropped into my feet. He stood tall at his impressive 6'4", which was even more impressive from my crouched and ready to strike stance. I realize I look ridiculous when he smirks. I stand but cross my arms defensively. The only good thing about this situation is that Hunter hasn't come storming into the room in my defence once again.

"You do realize that I am as shocked as you, yes?" Eric asks. The familiar smirk gracing his handsome features makes me want to smack it right off his face.

"You're an accomplished liar."

I know he's not lying though, not about this, never about this. Plus Eric has never lied to me. He sometimes hid things from me, but that has always been for my protection. I realize that accusing him has been nothing but a knee-jerk reaction, or in this case an overreaction. I sigh quietly enough that he doesn't hear. At least I hope he doesn't.

When will I ever grow up? When will I stop hurting the people that care? When will I start lashing out at the people that have, in fact, hurt me rather than the ones who do care for me and wouldn't ever intentionally harm me? I drop my arms to my sides, my defiant posture deflating as I look at him. Is everything that I wam feeling going through the bond? Going through to him?

"It's ok," is all he says as he walks over and wraps his long arms around me. Instead of saying anything I bury my face in his shirt, my arms encompass him, my hands fist into his shirt. I inhale his scent which is so much stronger than it used to be. I feel like I am finally home. A sense of peace and comfort washes over me and I let myself relax into his hold, my eyes closing, all the worries that I've been having, about Andre, about Hadley, about the queen, they all wash away and it is just us. Just Eric and me in this perfect moment.

It feels like I have finally taken a breath after being underwater for so long, and even better than my own content feeling is the one that is coming to me through the bond. How had I ever been afraid of this, of this amazing connection? How had I ever railed against it? It felt perfect, natural, like there was nowhere else I would ever want to be. I sigh into his chest a second before stepping back.

"I should apologize," I say as I look up into his blue eyes. Saying that I should and doing it are two different things though. It seems all I was doing was apologizing for my horrible behavior, for my lack of self-control, but why should I apologize for something I had been conditioned to expect? "I'm not going to though, if it were anyone else they would have done exactly what I suspected. I had every right to be wary, I am sorry though if my actions hurt you but I am not sorry for leaping to that conclusion." I'm surprised with myself. When I finish speaking there's no internal cringing, eye squinting or second guessing. It seems I surprised Eric as well. I'm done being that girl, someone that can never really be completely sure of herself.

"Lover there is no need for apologies," is all he says before giving me that quick flash of a smile and pulls me to him again. Instead of a platonic hug this time I get a toe-curling, bone melting kiss. As I let myself fall into him my hands go up and grasp his shoulders. I open my mouth, my tongue meets his in a battle of dominance. As my brain shuts down I can feel his passion surging through the bond, his need flooding me just as I hope mine is flooding him which is why it is such a disappointment when the door is flung open to reveal a smirking Pam. Eric breaks away from the kiss with a growl and turns only his head to look at his child.

"This had better be good Pamela."

I untangle my hands from his shirt and take a step back. I may be less shy about physical affection but it does not mean that I want to be stuck to Eric's side all the time. Plus I still need to convince him that going back to the palace is the best course of action to take. As much fun as getting lost in each other's bodies would be it is not the best use of our time at the moment. I look at Pam, at her smirk, I know that if I were still human I would have been blushing as red as a tomato.

Was she expecting this? Had she been waiting for it? Pam and I had always been friends, and I had come to love her crude manner and openness when it came to her own sexuality, even if at times I had wished that she wasn't quite so open. I clear my throat and raise an eyebrow at her which only causes her smirk to get bigger.

"What is it?" I stop myself from asking about Hunter because I know that I will feel any distress. Instead I cross my arms and tug my bottom lip into my mouth before I can say anything else.

"I just thought I should interrupt before the clothes tearing started," Pam says and shrugs as she steps into the room and takes a seat on the sofa. I just barely stop myself from gaping at her. Surely, surely she was not interrupting us because of that. When I glance at Eric I can believe he is just as a stunned as I am. Surely Pam would not barge in here simply to break up our reunion? I snap my mouth shut quickly once I realize it is hanging open and frown at her.

"Pam," I say but I stop. I don't really know what to say. Is she mad about Eric and I sorting out our differences or is it something else? "I… why?" Is the question that is pounding through my brain and frankly, it's the only thing I can think of.

"Yes Pamela, why did you come in here?" Eric asks from beside me, his voice as cold as I have ever heard it.

There had been hints that not all was well between Maker and Child at the Summit and this is just another hint toward the tension between them. I know, more than anyone, that it is not my business to interfere in their relationship yet seeing them like this makes me want to say something, makes me want to stand up and tell them they should be grateful that they even have each other, that the way they are acting is downright ridiculous! I step forward and plant myself firmly between the them. I know I have a mulish look on my face, but quite frankly I don't care. I cross my arms and glare at both of them. Sure, it's annoying that Pam interrupted what would have probably been amazing sex, but I don't even know if I am emotionally ready to be jumping back into bed with Eric much less doing it with the bond reopened.

While it's true that I act differently when I'm around him than I have in the last twenty years that doesn't mean that what we had with each other before and what Hunter had seen would ever come to be. I can not let myself depend on anyone else. Have I not just realized that my independence had been stolen from me? I am annoyed with the way I was being commanded to stay at the house yet here I am ready to fall face first into Eric's lap and let him do all the talking once again. I had always called him high-handed, and I doubted that would have changed in the years I been gone. No, if I want to resume a relationship with Eric I have to know for sure that he will accept me as an equal, as someone that he will make decisions with, not someone that he will make decisions for. It is definitely time I start standing on my own two feet. Falling into whatever could happen between myself and Eric, and allowing myself to be distracted, can not happen.

It isn't easy but with one last glance at Eric I shut down our bond. The anger, the love and the support that had been coming through from him had been overwhelming and at the sudden lack of it I felt cold, as if I had just stepped into a room with sub-zero temperatures. I drop my head as I see Eric turn toward me because I'm not quite able to withstand his gaze after having so abruptly shut down our connection. I can not deal with our bond on top of everything else that is going on at the moment. No, I refuse to. Does that make me a coward? Maybe. Do I care at the moment? No.

I turn so that my back is to him and look at Pam, my once irritated expression wiped away with the relief I feel now that her interruption has allowed me to gain a modicum of control. We have things to do and messing around in Godric's living room is not going to accomplish that.

"Its fine," I say, not daring to look back, "did Godric get in touch with his maker?" I doubt it, we have not been in the room for long but who knows how maker-child bonds work when they were open and functioning?

I can feel Eric's glare burning into the back of my neck, but I can't, no, I won't look. If I see his face, see him upset I will reopen the bond and I can't do that, not if I'm serious about relying on only myself.

"No, he did make some calls though, and there is a team currently descending on where you escaped from. He's hoping to find something I suppose." Pam replied, her gaze switching between myself and Eric. "Perhaps I should leave you two alone?"

As she moves to stand I catch her arm, my expression alarmed. I know that if she leaves us in this room alone together my resolve will crumble. "No, it's fine, we were just talking." I will have to tell her about the bond reopening, and Godric as well, but at the moment even the thought of trying to figure out why it has makes me feel like I'm getting cement poured down my throat. "Do you think maybe we could go shopping?" Even as the words escape my mouth I can tell I'm cringing. It's not like me to ask to go shopping, or even to run from my problems, but that is exactly what I am doing.

From the startled look Pam gives me I know she knows, and with a quick glance at Eric she nods her head. "Sure, let me go get my purse." I breathe a sigh of relief which only turns into horror as I realize she is leaving the room. I am about to follow when his voice stops me dead in my tracks.

What could he possibly want to say to me? I know that I have hurt him, I know that I am shutting him out but I cannot do this right now. Coming after the realization that Andre and Sophie-Anne care nothing for me, had used me for the past twenty years, had treated me horribly, I can not deal with the bond. I simply have nothing else to give, and as I slowly turn and look up at him I hope that my face showed this. I have nothing to say, or at least nothing positive to say at the moment, and if he forces a discussion I fear it will devolve into another shouting match, something I do not want to happen. I wrap my arms around myself and brace for the inevitable. It seems that after all this time Eric still can not simply accept my wishes, which right now are to simply be alone, or rather, out of his presence.

When I feel her shut the bond down I feel a fury so hot it burns. My anger flashes across my face and my fists tighten. We have just discovered something wonderful in the midst of all the tragedy that is happening around us and here she is, yet again, closing me out, separating herself from me. I clench my jaw so I won't say something rash as I glare at Pam until she gets the hint. Unfortunately Sookie is not going to let it be easy, interrupting Pam's departure, asking to go shopping of all things. I can feel the anger surging. She is running like she always has. Well not this time. This time I will make her see that what is happening here is wonderful, that it is not something to be afraid of, that it is something wonderful and miraculous and shouldn't be ignored.

"Sookie."

As she turns to face me I wipe my face of all expression. The way she is looking at me almost makes me regret stopping her from fleeing. She looks terrified! The way she is sheltering herself with her arms makes my long-dead heart hurt.

No, I will not give in to her plays, not this time. I did the last time and I lost her. She needs space, I understand this, but the space she is asking for is too much too soon. We have not even discussed how the bond endured her death much less what this mean for our relationship. If she runs now I fear that she will never return and I simply will not be able to stand that.

"We need to talk."

As she stands there saying nothing I clench my fists against saying anything else. I have rationally stated that I want to talk. That's not too much to ask is it? Yet she still stands there staring at me blankly. Looking away, I internally poke the bond, her side is shut and it looks like a great black wall has come down, dissecting the beautiful gold and red thread. The fact that it is so thin, so small has me worried I and wonder why it is but it doesn't seem that she wants to speak about it.

"I know, but... I don't want to. Not right now at least," Sookie says quietly, causing me to whip my head back to stare at her.

"What do you mean you don't want to right now?" I practically snarl out. How can she possibly even be thinking about anything other than the fact our bond is back? I know she has a number of problems at the moment but shouldn't she want to focus on the positive as well? I scowl as I realize that I am showing her my hand once again, just like always. It had always been me making the declarations of love, saying she was mine, showing her affection. Without fail I had been presented with an indifferent face. I was scorned every single time. Just the memory of it brings sharp pangs of humiliation and anger to me.

"I mean I don't want to talk about it right now, Eric!" Ah, finally some emotion. As I step closer I can see her trembling slightly and my instinct is to reach out and touch her. I stop myself though. I will not give her any more of my affection until she has shown she wants it. I am tired of being rejected time and time again.

"I see," I say quietly. Raising an eyebrow I look down at her, "and when would be a better time for your highness?" I ask sarcastically.

"I don't know… later. I just – I just need to get some fresh air, and some clothes that actually fit me. Just – just give me time," she replies, finally looking up at me, her large blue eyes pleading.

"Fine," I say. "But I will not wait forever, this is a good thing Sookie, this is not something that should be a burden to you." I say as I turn away and stride from the room.

If she does not wish to speak to me about the bond, then I will just have to do my own research. I also need to contact Niall to inform him that we have found his great granddaughter and that he had been correct in his assumptions.

As Eric leaves the room I let my shoulders drop and my arms hang at my sides. I have the horrible feeling that I have just done something horrible, something that I won't easily be able to make up. Still, I had been honest with him and that's what he had always said he wanted. Well it was just too bad if he didn't like the dessert he was served after asking for it. Huffing I leave the room and head for the front of the house.

Honestly, I really don't feel like going shopping but it is true that I need new clothes. The question is, how am I going to pay for all of this? Sophie-Anne has always provided me with clothes which she deemed appropriate. It's been years since I picked out anything of my own. I'm not sure I even know how to shop anymore actually.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the thundering of feet on the staircase. Glancing up I grin at my child as he moves down them, sounding like a small herd of elephants. As he stops in front of me I reach out, grab his hand and squeeze it as I speak to him.

_I'm going out with Pam for a couple of hours, will you be OK here by yourself?_

_Yea. I'll just watch a movie or something. Godric promised to bring me some donors, apparently they're all AB-, whatever difference that makes._

I laugh out loud at the skeptical tone in Hunters voice. He is much too young to know the difference between the tastes of blood types. I wonder if that was why Eric is such a blood snob, if it is Godric's doing.

_Just be careful, and make sure you are supervised while feeding. _I reply quickly since I can hear the click of Pam's high heels coming down the hallway. I would rather stay home and attend to some of Hunter's lessons instead of letting Godric do it but I did commit myself to this outing. Eric will think I really am blowing him off if I don't go. Sighing I squeeze Hunter's hand one last time before turning and plastering a smile on my face as Pam comes into view.

"Come, I have not glamoured anyone to stay open past ten so we'll have to be speedy about this," Pam says as she continues right on by me.

'_Nice to see you're so happy about this Pam_!' I think sarcastically. I follow her out the door and to the large SUV that is parked in the driveway. As I climb in and shut the door an uncomfortable silence settles around us. I determinedly stare out the window, ignoring the fact that she is looking at me. I know she has questions. Anyone would have questions if they had walked in on me and Eric. We had been nothing but hostile to each other and I know that Pam knows that Eric still cares for me. I don't want to hear her try to defend him to me. I don't trust myself not to say something awful.

Finally the car starts and I breathe a sigh of relief which I don't really need. I realize I am tense so I lean back and let myself relax into the silence of the car. Pam is loyal to her maker but she is also my friend, at least I hope she still is. Honestly she is my only friend and I don't want to argue with her about Eric. I need someone though, someone to be my sounding board.

I have so much to think about: like the fact that Hadley had me abducted, supposedly. That Sophie-Anne and Andre have been using me for years. That I should have been paid for all of the things they had me do. The fact that Eric had a meeting with the Magister tomorrow evening and what results that would reap. Adding the bond to all of that was too much. How am I supposed to figure out my feelings on any one subject when I can barely separate them? It feels like a tide washed over me and swept me out to sea leaving me floundering, unable to swim or sink.

"I can practically hear your mind spinning," Pam says about a half an hour later. We have been driving in silence so I jump at the interruption. I turn my head to look at her and raise an eyebrow. "Talking about it might help you Sookie," she says softly, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

I turn my own head to look out the front window again and sigh, "It's just… I don't even know where to start, or what to start with."

"Start with the first problem, and then work your way down the list," she replies.

"Ok," I murmur, biting my bottom lip. The first problem would be Hadley. Her having me abducted, yet she hadn't been anywhere else in the areas of the compound where I'd been held and had access to. "I suppose it's Hadley. I don't understand how she could have gotten into the room I was held in since her scent was nowhere else." I say, trying to puzzle through it in my head. "Even if she could pop, which I don't think she can, she wouldn't have been able to do it into that room. It was plated in iron and silver. There's no way she'd have been able to pop out, in maybe, but definitely not out. There's also the fact that she wouldn't have needed the guards if she just planned to teleport away with me. She knew I'd be dying for the day when she showed up. I wasn't able to put up any kind of resistance at all so why were they there? Who were they, and who did they work for?"

"Well then, I see you really did want to talk," Pam said throwing me a smirk, "but if it's true she was the one that abducted you it is odd that she didn't appear to be anywhere else in the facility. Maybe you missed some parts though, you were, after all, in a hurry to get out of there. The team that Godric sent will comb the whole place and then we'll have some answers.

If, in fact, it wasn't her then we're looking at a whole other thing. Who can change their appearance so well that you would mistake them for your own cousin? Scent included," pausing she looks over at me with her eyebrows raised. "As for the guards, who cares, they were most likely glamoured like every other were that was at the compound. I doubt they could be of much use to us even if we could find them. It's the person that took you, Hadley, or rather not-Hadley, because I'm inclined to believe you about it not being her, if we can find them, we'll find out exactly what is going on."

I frown as I roll her words around in my head. It's true that the were guards had most likely been glamoured. It was stupid of me to think that they might have information and I was thankful to Pam for pointing that out. I bite my lip and worry at it as I think over that bit of information. I'm not sure what kind of creature, or being, can change themselves that way. Perhaps a Faerie can but I don't know enough about their magic to confirm that. "Does Godric have any old texts? There might be some fairy lore in them…" I trail off realizing how much I am showing my ignorance of my heritage. "I mean it couldn't hurt to check," I shrug looking back over at her.

"I'm not sure, you can ask him when we get back though," Pam replies. "So you think it was a fairy?"

I shrug. I have no idea who it could be and I don't know enough about magic in general to know if it could have been. I do know that Fairies are not the kind hearted beings Disney portrays them as though, I had at least learned that much. "I have no idea, I just... it's weird and it makes no sense, yet the more I think of it, the more frustrated I get. How am I supposed to solve any of these questions when I have nowhere to look for the answers? That's why I wanted to go back to the palace." I say, my tone growing bolder as I speak. "The fact that none of you can see how it could be beneficial surprises me."

"It's not that we don't see how it could help, it's that we don't want you in that position Sookie. You've been a slave for the past 20 years, we don't want you to get caught up in their trap again."

"You guys making the decision for me is almost as bad as them! You say you want to help me but you're not letting me do it my own way! You're all treating me as a child, when I'm not one." I say angrily, twisting in my seat.

"Aren't you?" Is all she says.

I glare at her, hoping for her to say something else before turning to once again look out the windshield.

How dare she! I am not a child! I am a grown woman! I have been making my own choices for many years without them. True that stopped when I was turned but my independent streak hadn't just disappeared during my captivity, it had been dulled and maybe even contained, but it was still there. I am smart enough to make my own decisions and it is my own life that I am playing with, not theirs. They have no right to decide for me.

Even as I sit there fuming, with my arms crossed, I realize she's was right. I am behaving like a child and in her eyes I am still very much a young vampire. I doubt that Eric had let Pam take her own life into her hands after only 20 years. I also doubt that he had taken away her choices without explaining his reasoning to her.

"Tell me why it would be so bad if I went back."

It's as if she has simply been waiting for me to calm down because she speaks right away, not even taking a moment to gather her thoughts. I slam down the irritation I feel at that and tell myself that if that is what she was doing then it is all the more obvious that she does think of me as a child.

"First, you'll have no way of getting out of there. Even with Eric's meeting tomorrow night, we don't know the outcome for sure. You're Andre's child therefore he's allowed to treat you anyway he wishes if he wants to keep you and Eric's claim is overruled. We wouldn't be able to get you out.

Second, how are you going to find out anything from Hadley? From what I gather you and she aren't exactly best friends and you cannot read vampire minds so unless you plan to torture your own kind, who by the way is the Queen's child, while in the Palace, I doubt you would achieve anything.

Third, even if the Queen does have texts which pertain to fairies I very much doubt she'd let you go browsing through them. After all she's never offered them to you, has she?" At this Pam looks over at me, one eyebrow arched up in question.

All I can do is shake my head before dropping my gaze. Everything she said is true. How had I not thought of it all? The answer is I had, I had just simply assumed I'd be able to work around all of those things. It was naïve of me to think so. After all, I'd been in the palace for 20 years and not found any books that even include fairies in them.

"Fine, you're right," I grumble, "I don't understand why Eric couldn't have just explained it that way though."

It's as if all the years of training that Sophie-Anna had subjected me to had disappeared. I feel defenseless in the presence of the two people I had longed to see again.

Had I not missed Pam? Had I not promised myself that if I ever saw Eric again I would kiss him and make him promise never to leave me? To thank him for all that he had done for me?

Instead I'm sitting in a car speeding towards a shopping mall and moaning about my problems to his child. This is not the person I want to be anymore. I need to grow up. It's as if seeing him again took me back 20 years, like I had reverted to being the stubborn ass he'd known back then. I don't want to be that way. I don't want to fight with him. I want to help him, I want to be his partner. Most of all I want to see if we can work.

It's true I had been hurt by seeing Cressa and if I'm being honest, I still am. The fact that he had found someone who looked like me will always sting but I know I'll be able to forgive him, in time. He has been nothing but supportive of me since he found me again and I've been doing exactly what I'd done before, throwing it in his face.

"Pam turn the car around," I say turning to look at her. "I need to fix something." A smile blooms across her face as she slams on the brakes in the middle of the highway causing me to fly forward.

"HOLY COW PAM!" I shriek, and peel myself off the windshield.

"What? You said to turn the car around," and she is doing just that.

I grin and shake my head at her, settling back into my seat. Maybe this drive was just what I needed to get my thoughts in order. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to talk to him openly. He deserves the truth after all: about how I'd really gotten out of the compound, about what I am now, and he doesn't deserve to be shut off from me. With that thought in mind I turn up the radio and stare out my window, letting Pam navigate our way back to Godric's home.


End file.
